The life you missed
by TenshiShanai
Summary: After they have restored Al's body, Ed, Al and their father live together in Resembool. But Ed misses something in the countryside. After a quarrel he runs away. What will he do when he finds himself on the porch of Roy Mustang? EdXRoy, Yaoi, MPreg
1. Prologue

Hello guys. I'm back with my second story. I hope you like it. It plays after episode 51 and the movie never happened (I don't like it so I made my own ending XD). Ed gets Al's body and his right arm back and they somehow manage to get Hohenheim to their side of the gate as well.

It's Yaoi and so please don't flame me... even though it's a bit cold here XD. A further warning: This story will be a MPreg. I know it's not possible for a male to get children but Ed deserves a child with Roy.

Please enjoy the story and yeah review if you like. I like reviews very much.

Take care.

TenshiShanai.

* * *

Prologue

Roy sat behind his desk. The paperwork was lying in front of him and he was bored out of his mind. He thought about the times when Edward was coming into his office and he would talk with him, tell him about his research or the last mission. But he knew that Ed wouldn't come to his office and there was nobody who would force him to do his paperwork. Riza was at home taking care of her and havoc's first born child. A cute boy – when he was asleep. He was glad that Nina, his 3-year-old daughter, hasn't been this way. She was quiet, more like Elicia, what was really surprising, thinking about her 'mother'.

It was kind of scary the day they found out that Ed was pregnant. The young man was ill for several weeks before his husband made him go to a doctor. Roy looked out of the window as a knock took him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." The Brigadier General straightened to welcome the person on the other side of the door. Major Jean Havoc walked into the room saluting shortly. "How can I help you, Major?"

"There… there is somebody who likes to see you." Roy nodded.

"Bring our guest in." Havoc nodded and let a young man with sandy brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes into the office. Roy was at fist shocked. He knew that the younger Elric had his body back but he never saw him in 'real'. The last time the boy was still in his armour and after his fight with Bradley he lay in hospital and recovered very slowly. Ed and his family moved back to Resembool. He couldn't get himself to visit him and one night Ed was standing on his porch shivering in the rain.

"Alphonse. It's nice to see you." Roy stood up and approached the young man.

"Yes it has been a long time." _Four and a half years._ Roy let the young man to the couch and Al sat down.

"Do you like some coffee?" Alphonse nodded smiling politely.

"With milk and sugar, please." Roy smiled thinking about Ed and his dislike of milk. He didn't drink it but in the time he was pregnant and even than only when it was flavoured. He got outside and got two cups of coffee bringing them inside. He sat on the other couch facing the young man.

It was silent some minutes before Roy spoke up. It was strange for him to face his brother-in-law who missed their wedding and the birth of their daughter. _Does he even know that he is an uncle? _He cleared his throat.

"So what can I do for you Alphonse?" Roy looked to him but Al looked at his coffee thinking how to phrase his question.

"I… you know Winry and I are going to marry in a month and we would like to have Ed there." He looked at Roy. "And his family, of course."

Roy looked down at his coffee and sighed. "I see." He smiled and sipped his coffee.

* * *

AN.: This was the prologue... the next (first) chapter starts 4 years in the past. Please review 


	2. Central 4 and a half years before

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Fullmetal Alchemist… but I thank Hiromu Arakawa every day that she invited it

So here we go with the past Al doesn't know about. Have fun while reading. Hope you enjoy it.

TenshiShanai.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Central__ (4 and a half year ago)_

It was raining. A spring storm was coming nearer and Roy Mustang could already hear the thunder but seeing the flash. Roy hated this time of the year. It has been a month that he was able again to work after his fight with Pride and the rehabilitation after he was shot by Archer. He had heard that Ed had managed to get Alphone's body back and moved with him and his father to Resembool. Roy thought often about the young teenager who had so much bad luck in his life and at the end got what he wanted. The young Brigadier General looked out of his window. The rain poured down heavily and he couldn't see anything. He sighed and sat on his couch in front of the heath. It was not lightened. The first reason was that he couldn't adjust the length with just one eye and the second reason was that he couldn't get himself to use it after the tragedy with the homunculi and Ed. Riza helped him the first time after his surgery. But he had told her that she should take care of herself. He felt bad for telling her that but she wasn't the person he longed for. He sighed again and sipped his tea his thoughts with the young man.

Shortly after, someone was pounding on his door heavily. Roy got up rubbing his eye. _I must have fallen asleep._ He got to the door and opened it. Roy was shocked by the sight. In front of him was Ed in his famous red coat shivering violently.

"Fullmetal?" The boy looked up at him with dull eyes and a distant smile.

"Hi Roy."

"What… what are you?" He got his senses back and pulled Ed inside. The young man was still shivering. "We should you get out of these clothes." He stripped Ed from his coat and hanged it on the rack. The white dress shirt and his pants were clinging to his body. Roy could see that this was really uncomfortable. "You should really get out of those." Ed nodded shortly. Roy showed him the way to his bathroom and shoved him inside. "I get you something dry. You can take a shower." Ed nodded again and Roy left the bathroom to get some clothes which may fit the young man. He knocked on the door. "Fullmetal, I lay the clothes in front of the bathroom door. When you're ready please come into the living room." He got no answer but knew that he would come to him.

It took 30 minutes until Ed came into the living room with Roy's clothes adjusted by alchemy. Roy had the heath lighted – the normal way – that Ed wouldn't freeze. The teenager's blond hair was down and still damp from his shower. He sat next to Roy on the couch.

"Thank you." His voice was low and nothing to his strong self just half a year ago. Roy gave him a cup of tea which he accepted gratefully. They sat in silence. The Brigadier General looked at the teenager from the corner of his eye. It took him several moments until he saw Ed's right arm and that it was real.

"You got your arm back." Ed looked at him his mouth a bit opened. He nodded but his eyes darkened. _Why don't you want to get your leg back as well? – Nii-san I don't know you anymore, you're not the same. – Just go! I hope I don't see you ever again!_

"…ward. Edward? Hey what's wrong?" Ed looked up at the man who was shaking him.

"I…I…I'm sorry." He looked down again nearly shy.

"You don't have to be." Roy wasn't sure what it was, but something happened to Ed and he had to know what it was. "So what happened after your fight?" Ed swallowed visually.

"I… we got Al's body back and after we heard what happened in Central and with you… we went back to Resembool to start a new life together - Dad, Al and me." His eyes saddened.

"But why are you here?" Ed looked away.

"I wasn't happy there. I just wanted to do something. You know making research or travel…" He looked down again and laughed unhumorously.

"I see." the silence came back until Ed yawned and Roy smiled warmly. "Maybe we should go to bed, it's already late and you must be exhausted." He stood up and took Ed's cup from him. "You can have my bed and I will take the couch." Ed looked at him.

"No you don't have to. I can sleep on the couch. I don't intend to…" He was silenced by a finger on his lips. Roy shook his head.

"Don't argue with me Ed. You need a bed and I can sleep on the couch." He went to his bedroom and got the bed ready as Ed stood in the door frame. He looked to the floor.

"Thank you." It was more a whisper than anything else. Roy looked up.

"You're welcome Edward. Just get into the bed. I will wake you when I have to go to work." Ed nodded and got near the bed.

"Can I go with you?" Roy looked at him. He thought a moment.

"Sure. The guys will be happy to see you again." Ed smiled happily and sat down. Roy walked to the door. "Good night Edward."

"Good night Roy." Ed got under the blankets and curled himself into a ball. Roy walked outside and made himself comfortable. A night on the couch wouldn't kill him – he hoped at least.

He wasn't long asleep as small moans and growls woke him up. He got up and approached his bedroom. The moans got louder. He opened the door and went inside. Ed was laying on his bed the blankets tight around his waist. His forehead was sweaty and according to the noise he was making he was having a nightmare. Roy sat next to him on the bed and shook him on his shoulders, but Ed wouldn't wake up.

"Ed. Edward wake up!" Roy shook him harder but he couldn't get him out of his dream. Ed was murmuring inherent things in his dream. "Ed! Edward!" The teen woke with a start. He was breathing heavily. Roy let his shoulders go and laid his hands on his lap.

"I… I'm sorry." It was nearly scary how often Ed felt that he had to apologise.

"What for?" Ed was taken aback and he swallowed.

"For waking you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Roy shook his head.

"It's okay. Now go back to sleep." He stroked over the teenager's head. Ed laid back. As Roy was about to stand up and leave the room he took Roy's lapels. His eyes were pleading.

"Please don't leave me." Roy looked at him. "Please. I can't… I'm… scarred." Ed's eyes were so sad and serious that Roy couldn't suppress a sad smile. He nodded.

"Roll over." The teenager nodded and did what he was told. Roy lifted the sheets and got under them lying next to Ed. "Go back to sleep. I'm staying here." Ed smiled and closed his eyes. He felt secure here with Roy. For the first time in months he could sleep and didn't need to think about his future. It wasn't long after that Roy felt asleep himself near the one person he longed for such a long time. It was a start for a future for both of them.

* * *

AN.: That was the first Chapter but there are a lot to come. Please review. I love them.

I try to update every weekend but I can't promise as there are vacations soon and I will be at my parents house (just a week but that's pretty long in the village where my parents live) and they don't have internet...

TenshiShanai.


	3. Feelings

Disclaimer: Nope no FMA for me… Just the merchandise…

Thanks for the reviews I got so far. They are making my day and thanks for those ones who have set this ff on alert or made it their favourite story. Thank you so much.

Take care and enjoy the next chapter.

TenshiShanai.

* * *

_Chapter__ 2: __Feelings_

Ed woke up feeling a warm body lying next to him. He opened his eyes to see Roy still sleeping peacefully. The alarm clock on the bed side table showed 7 o'clock. Slowly Ed got up smiling at the man. His clothes were hanging on the closet except his underwear. As he couldn't bring himself to wear his pants without underwear he decided to wear the clothes Roy had given him a bit longer and ask him later if he could lend some.

The young man walked into the bathroom and found towels and a toothbrush lying on a commode with a small note: "If you're awake before I stand up or I couldn't wake you to come with me, feel free to use these. There are also some old clothes I don't wear anymore in the commode next to the door. Just take what you like, Roy." Ed laid it back. _So I don't have to ask._ He brushed his teeth and got back to the bedroom to get some new clothes. He took a shower and went downstairs. He hadn't seen much of the house the night before and so he made a small tour for himself. Next to the living room was the kitchen with a door to the garden. The third room downstairs was the study with lots of books and a desk. He already knew that upstairs were the bedroom, the master bathroom and a small storage room with towels and other stuff. He made his way back to the kitchen, figuring that it would be nice to make breakfast.

Shortly after Roy's alarm clock went off. He woke slowly feeling that something or better somebody was missing. He sat up and looked around. _Maybe he is already up._ He stood up taking a new change of clothes and his military uniform with him to the bathroom. After a hot morning shower he was awake enough to get downstairs to have a small breakfast. On his way he smelt fresh coffee and the bacon somebody was making. He approached the kitchen to see Edward handling a pan in one hand and trying not to get butter over his shirt, or better Roy's shirt, as he put the bacon in it. The young Brigadier General looked in amusement until Ed turned around and nearly let the plates fall on the floor as he saw him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you Edward." Ed put the plates on the table.

"I made breakfast. I hope you like it." He sat down on one side of the table waiting for Roy to do the same.

"Oh thank you Edward." He sat down taking a sip of his coffee and started to eat the breakfast.

They sat there in silence until Roy cleared his throat.

"So Edward, why are you here exactly?" The younger looked up from his plate.

"I told you yesterday. I was bored and wanted to do something and there was something I wanted to ask you." Roy looked at him. Ed was a bit uneasy.

"Tell me then Ed." He bit his bottom lip and looked away.

"What's with the discharge? Am I still in the military or not?" Roy nodded to the questions. He knew that some time Ed would ask him about that.

"As a state alchemist you still work for the state but not anymore for the military. But you can feel free to leave it and work somewhere else." Ed nodded somewhat relieved.

"And what's about the 6 months I wasn't here?"

"You were first on ill-leave than we made something up that you could stay with your family without having somebody from the state being nosy and coming to you." Roy took another sip from his coffee. "I already signed your discharge forms when the make up wouldn't work anymore." He finished his breakfast taking his and Ed's dishes to the sink. He turned around to the teenager who was lost in his thoughts.

"Ed? Hey there!" He moved a hand before his face trying to get him out of whatever he was thinking about. The younger one looked up.

"Huh?" Roy smiled not his smirk Ed hated so much but a genuine smile that made him blush.

"You ready? We can go now if you still want to come with me to work." Ed just nodded and stood up.

They got to the entrance as Roy gave Ed a jacket of his own and Ed got into the boots. He adjusted it by alchemy that it wouldn't hang to his knees and that he wouldn't have to roll up the sleeves. Roy slipped into his boots and took his black military coat from the rack where Ed's still wet coat was hanging and got an umbrella as well.

"Let's go then Ed." Roy opened the door and waited for Ed to come outside. Looking back he saw the blonde standing there. "What's wrong?"

"I… You call me Ed or Edward. You never did." Roy blinked several times before it dawned him what to say.

"I figured the name wouldn't fit you anymore." He looked at Ed's right arm and Ed followed his view. He rubbed smiling over it.

"Yeah. I got it back after we restored Al's body." He fell silent again and stepped out of the house and walked the three steps to the house down to give Roy enough room to close the door properly. "Don't you get usually driven by Havoc?" Roy put the keys in his coat pocket and looked at the teenager.

"Normally yes. But we have enough to do with the paperwork for the new government and the things that happened there." They walked in silence to Central HQ steeling side glances at one another without that the other noticed it. It took them about 15 minutes until they arrived their goal and Roy turned the doorknob to his office. Ed took a look at the name sign next to the door. _Brig. Gen. R. Mustang._ His mouth hang open and he stared at the name tag.

"You…you are a general?!" Ed could only stare at the man standing in front of him.

"Yes. I was promoted before we last met. But it didn't mean anything to me at that time." He sighed heavily. "But now it helps with certain things…" Roy turned the doorknob and was greeted by a gun.

"Brigadier General you're late! Again!" Hawkeye looked pretty mad at Roy a frown on her lips.

"I have an excuse. I promise." He swallowed several times before Hawkeye put her gun back in her holster.

"I'm sure you have one. What is it this time? Your neighbour's dog, the old lady down the street,…"

"Ed."

"…or Ed? Wait a minute! If this is a joke you won't leave until next year!" She glared at him. Ed didn't know that Riza could get this angry and it seemed that he was missed by her.

"You know I wouldn't do that." He took Ed by his arm and shoved him in front of himself. "See?" Ed was stunned. He didn't know what to do or to say. All the office members were looking at him including Black Hayate.

"Edward. It's really you…" Riza blinked before she hugged the young blonde. The others stood up to greet the teenager they hadn't seen so long. Roy got into his office closing the door behind him. He leaned against it and listened for a short while to the happy chattering outside before Riza silenced them and told them to work. Roy was doing his paperwork without being forced by gunpoint for the first time in his career.

It took several hours until someone knocked on Roy's office door. He looked up and saw that it was already time for lunch.

"Come in." Ed pocked his head into the office. Roy showed him to come inside.

"Hey Colonel… I mean Brigadier General… I' m kind of hungry and wanted to ask you if you would like something to eat, too." Ed put a loose strand of his hair behind his ear.

_Does he know how cute he looks?_ Roy stretched and stifled a yawn. "As to think of it Ed, I'm kind of hungry, too. So let's get something to eat." He stood up and walked over to Ed who was still standing there smiling. "What would you like to eat? My treat, of course." Ed looked down nearly shy.

"You don't have to. I'll pay for myself Col…Brigadier General."

"Roy." Ed looked up, startled.

"Huh?" Roy raised an eyebrow to Ed's questioning look.

"Roy. My first name. You called me that last night. Remember?" Ed nodded shortly. "So as it seems difficult for you to remember my new rank you can just go by 'Roy'. Get it?" The teen nodded again and as to remember them why Ed had come into the office his stomach growled and the blonde blushed. "Let's get something to eat."

They left HQ to go to a small café in the city where Roy often ate. They talked about everything they could imagine but one thing – alchemy. Every time Roy started to talk about it Ed would their conversation into another direction. Roy felt that it was weird for a child prodigy and somebody who was obsessed with alchemy to not talk about it but maybe he just didn't want to. After their lunch they got back to Roy's office where Ed flopped down on one of the couched to read a book and make sure that Roy would do his paperwork. It was late afternoon as Roy looked up from his paperwork and saw that Ed had fallen asleep. Roy smiled and stood up to wake the teenager to bring him home.

"Ed. Edward wake up." He shook him slightly on the shoulders. "Hey Ed wake up!" But he wouldn't wake up. He just rolled over and nearly threw Roy from the couch. Roy sighed heavily as he looked at the peaceful sleeping blonde. Without thinking he bent down and touched his lips to Ed's. It didn't last long but long enough to wake the teenager. His onyx eye looked into Ed's golden ones both too stunned by what just happened.

* * *

AN.: So that was Number 3. Yay! XD Hope you liked it. Review? Please. looks at you with puppy eyes 


	4. Realisation

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters invented by Hiromu Arakawa.

Thanks for the review I got so far. They make my day

As I won't be here next week I'll update twice this week (next update will be Friday) but there will be no update next week. I'm sorry for that. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review.

TenshiShanai.

* * *

_Chapter 03 - Realisation_

They walked in silence. Neither spoke a word about the kiss. They just exchanges causalities as they bought some clothes for Ed and groceries for a small dinner. As they got into Roy's house Ed put the things away they had bought and started the dinner while Roy changed from his uniform. The teenager sighed heavily, the memory of the kiss - his first - lingering in his mind. He touched his lips and smiled wondering what he should do. Roy hadn't said a word about it and Ed couldn't find the courage. He sighed filling a pot with water for the potatoes. He took a pan from the cabinet feeling Roy's presence in the room. He turned around and looked into Roy's good eye - he seemed kind of sad.

"I'm sorry for this afternoon. I didn't know what had come to my mind." Ed was taken aback. He wasn't sorry for the kiss Roy had given him. He just didn't know what would come now.

"I... I..." He was at loss of words.

"If you wish we could forget that it..."

"Don't!" Ed had thrown the pan to the floor. His shoulders were hanging down. "When you say that you're sorry you say it was wrong... and I don't want it to be wrong." His voice was soft at the end, more a whisper than anything else. Roy was stunned. He had thought of every possible way Ed would react but this one was most likely the one he had suggested at least.

"Ed, do you mean that you're not angry that I kissed you?" The teenager shook his head. Roy felt relieved. He approached the blonde who still stood there hunched forward. Roy took him in his arms embracing the light shaking young man. "Ed, I'm so glad. I didn't know you would feel this way. The same way I do." He kissed him on the top of his head. Ed relaxed more and more in the hug. They stood there a while until they heard the boiling of the water. Ed broke free and his attempt to rescue the vegetables was comical and lightened the mood in their kitchen. Roy couldn't hold his laughter back. Ed turned around angry at first but Roy's laughter made him smile.

They ate in silence but this silence was comfortable. After washing the dishes they sat in front of the heath. Roy read the newspaper and Ed laid his head on Roy's lap reading the bottom of the page Roy was reading.

"Roy?"

"Yes Edward?" The young man swallowed trying to voice what he was thinking.

"What happens now?" Roy blinked several times and looked down at the innocent face of the blonde.

"What do you mean Edward?" He really didn't know what to think of the question. Ed got up from his spot on Roy's lap.

"I mean what are we now? Are we together now? Will I stay here or should I move out..."

"Ed."

"Should we tell anybody or is it a secret..."

"Ed!"

"...I mean I'm not your subordinate anymore but it will be bad, wouldn't it? I mean mmmpfmmm..." Roy silenced Ed with a forceful kiss which let Ed speechless.

"So now I know how to silence you." He breathed slowly and got a glare from Ed. "First of all Edward: I don't want you to move out. It would be cruel for both of us. Secondly: I think you could say we are together now as you and I feel the same way and I want to explore this what we just discovered and last but not least: We don't have to make it a secret, Ed." He cubed Ed's cheeks and kissed him more lightly.

"But what's with the military and your reputation. Not to forget the women." Ed was half hysteric by now and if Roy haven't felt so annoyed by Ed's rant he would find it endearing.

"It's okay Ed. It's not so unusual for two men to be in a relationship and you're not the military anymore so that's no problem and for the women..." Roy swallowed and bit his bottom lip. "I wasn't as straight as I wanted everyone else to think." Ed was stunned by Roy's confession.

"That's something new. But all the rumours in Central and East City, they all were..."

"Just rumours Edward. Maes helped me with all this." Ed fell silent as Roy mentioned the man who was something like a 'father' to him. Roy looked concerned. "Ed?" The blonde looked up.

"Sorry. I just thought that I never visited his... grave." He bit his bottom lip.

"We could visit him and Gracia and Elicia, too." Ed nodded and smiled. Roy really loved this smile. _You look so beautiful when you do that._ He stroked over Ed's hair and curled a lock of the blond hair around his finger. Ed eyes were half lidded and his face held a pinkish blush. Roy got closer, his mouth half opened. They closed the distant in a longing kiss. Roy's hands roamed over Ed's sides and under his shirt. He could still feel the scar where the Automail had been. They broke the kiss for much needed air. Ed's lips were already swollen from the kiss but he wanted more. As they kissed again Ed could feel Roy's tongue licking on Ed's lower lip asking for entrance which was granted. Their tongues took turns in exploring the other's mouth.

Ed's hands were still on Roy's upper arms as he continued to explore Ed's chest. He found am already hard nipple and gently teased it which made Ed moan into his mouth. He broke the kiss panting and stroked over Ed's cheek.

"I love you." Ed closed his eyes feeling warm all over from Roy's words.

"I love you, too." How long had he waited to be able to say these words to the man in front of him? He sighed and gasped as he felt Roy nibbling on the sensitive flesh on his neck. "Ah... Roy." He could literally feel the smirk on Roy's lips. The elder one looked up with that black eye of his. He stroked the cheek of the younger man admiring him.

"Tell me when I should stop Ed." The blonde nodded allowing Roy to take off the shirt he wore revealing the large scar from the automail surgery. He shivered a bit but was soon embraced by Roy. "You're so beautiful Ed, so beautiful." He nibbled on his neck going downwards with every kiss until he laid Ed down on the couch. Roy unbuttoned his shirt and took it off that it could join Ed's on the floor. He trailed down Ed's chest with his tongue. He took one of Ed's nibbles onto his mouth sucking lightly. Ed moaned heavily and the bulge in his pants was growing bigger. Roy bit down lightly earning a gasp from Ed. The blonde was flushed a dark red and panted heavily.

"Edward you never did, did you?" The teenager closed his eyes and shook his head, a silent 'no'. Roy nodded and kissed him on his lips. He got up and offered Ed a hand to stand up as well.

"D...did I do anything wrong?" Ed sat up and Roy could hear the fear in the blonde's voice. He shook his head smiling genuinely.

"You didn't do anything wrong Ed. I just thought this wouldn't be the best place for this kind of things." Ed didn't understand at first. He blushed heavily as he understood the meaning behind Roy's words.

"I...I never... It would be my first..." He was silenced by a finger in his lips.

"Don't rush things Edward. I don't intend to sleep with you just after our first make-out session." Roy smiled taking Ed's hand into his and guiding him into the bedroom where they laid down again. Roy stroked over the beautiful blond hair kissing him on his mouth, down his jaw and neck. Ed explored Roy's chest taking in every scar on his way down. He gasped as Roy licked the scar on his right shoulder. He couldn't deny the fact that his pants were rather tight on him but he didn't know how to tell this Roy. He squirmed as Roy's knee found his place between Ed's thighs right under his throbbing erection. He moaned as Roy's knee brushed against it.

"I'm sorry." He placed his knee further downwards. This wasn't the thing Ed had hoped for.

"Roy...I..." He swallowed hard blushing even darker. He hoped Roy would take the hint. The elder looked up at Ed seeing that he was uneasy.

"Should I stop?" Roy was concerned but Ed shook his head.

"N...no. But it's rather... tight." The blonde looked away and Roy didn't know at first but as he looked down between Ed's thights he could see the bulge in his pants.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ed. I didn't notice." He sat on his heels and slowly moved to Ed's belt to open it. He slowly got it open and unbuttoned it. As he unzipped the pants he could hear that Ed inhaled sharply. Roy hooked his fingers in the waistband of Ed's pants and underwear.

"Ed, I want you to be sure that you want this." The teenager swallowed and nodded as he arched his back so that Roy could pull both garments down. Ed gasped as the air hit his throbbing member which was already damp from the pre cum. Roy smiled at the sight in front of him. Edward, his Edward, naked and wanting under him. He bent down to kiss his chibi lover. "You're so beautiful Edward. Let me...?" Ed laid there blushing and wanting, wanting Roy.

"I...I want you. Please..." He didn't know what he asked for but he knew that Roy wouldn't hurt him. Roy bent down to kiss him again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Roy." Ed smiled. Roy trailed down to Ed's member. He looked up to make sure that Ed was sure. He quipped an eyebrow and got a smile and a nod from Ed. The blonde gasped as Roy took him into his mouth. The warmth that surrounded him was nearly enough to take him over the edge.

"Ah... Roy... That feels so... Ahh..." Ed squirmed on the bed taking the sheets into his hands. Roy licked the underside of Ed's member before he let it slip out to the tip licking over the slit.

Roy bobbed his head up and down Ed's length steadying himself with his hands on Ed's hips and holding the teenager down that he couldn't gag his lover unintentionally. Roy moved faster as louder Ed moaned. It didn't take long until Ed could feel his climax nearing.

"Roy I'm gonna..." He clenched his teeth as his muscles tensed and the orgasm spread through his entire body. Roy drank every bit of the sticky fluid erupting from Ed's body. He sat back on his heels licking his lips. Ed panted heavily looking dazed to Roy. The elder man lay down next to Ed taking the sheets with him. Ed snuggled closer to Roy. His voice was heavy with sleep.

"Roy don't you want, too?" Roy kissed him on the forehead smiling.

"No Ed. Tonight was for you." He kissed him again. "Now go to sleep. Go to sleep." Ed just nodded closing his eyes lying on Roy's broad chest taking in the scent of spice and smoke. Roy stroked through his loose hair murmuring "Go to sleep, love." over and over again until he fell himself in a slumber with Ed cuddling next to him.

* * *

AN.: Whew! Another chapter done and the first BL lemon (if you can name it that). Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	5. Together

Disclaimer: I really searched everywhere but I couldn't find any sign that FMA belongs to me. Although I invented another OC called Susan Evans.

Thanks for the reviews I got so far. They make my day. But now let's go on with the two alchemists and their love-story (It sounds cheesy, doesn't it?).

A little announcement: I'm sorry that I won't answer the reviews I get for this chapter but I'm on holiday with my parents and they don't have internet. I'm really sorry. I'll answer as soon as I'm back. Now enjoy the chapter. The next update will be on 17./18.

TenshiShanai.

* * *

_Chapter 4 – Together_

His bed felt empty without the little blonde. It has been two weeks since Ed had gone to the North by request of the state. After their night together Ed had stated that he wants to work for the state again, serving the people. Roy had encouraged him but hoped that he could stay here in Central helping in a lab. But they insisted that they would need him in the North for medical research – hell Ed wasn't even a medical alchemist, he just touched Dr. Marcoh's research once. Roy was really pissed off at this but Ed calmed him – Ed calming him! – saying that he will be back soon. Oh, how he fell for his young lover. Yes, his lover. It was new for both of them but it felt good. Roy was happy again after Maes' death.

_What would he think about our relationship? _Roy sighed opening his eye to the empty side of the bed – Ed's side. He turned around to look at the ceiling and then at the alarm clock._6.30? Too early to stand up._ He sighed again and laid an arm over his eye and the patch. He never took it off. Maybe one day for Ed? He touched it lightly, closing his good eye. The memory was still fresh on his mind. The wound healed but the burning of the scars never stopped. He sat up and stretched his stiff body. At this moment the telephone rang. Roy got up and on his way down to the coffee table where the telephone stood he was thinking about the possible people who could call him at this hour._Hawkeye? No, I'm not late. I don't even need to be in the office before 9. Who else? Hakuro? No, I think this old guy is still asleep._ He couldn't think of anyone. Either it was too early to be in the office or the others were still sleeping. He got the phone.

"Mustang."

'Hey Roy, you lazy ass, how long did you think I would wait for you to get to the phone?'

"Edward?"

'Yeah. Who do you think would call you at this hour?'

"So, you really know what time it is, I didn't think so."

Some moments silence until Ed spoke again.

'I miss you.'

A simple statement but possibly the best sentence Roy would hear today.

"I miss you, too, love. When will you be in my arms again?"

'You sound really cheesy, do you know that, Roy?' It was a statement rather than a question. Ed sighed heavily. 'I will be home the day after tomorrow. So I expect you to be at the station at noon, punctually.' After that Ed hung up and left a stunned Roy in Central. But soon a big grin spread over his face. He had to plan the day for them to make it as relaxed and comfortable as possible for Ed. The young Brigadier General got upstairs, took a shower and performed his morning routine. He had to get to work soon so he would have done as much of his paperwork by the evening of tomorrow that he could spent his time with Ed.

Two days later Roy had convinced Hawkeye that he could take off half of the day and the whole day tomorrow to spend it with Ed. She had seen the changes in Roy and was glad that Roy had finally found somebody who could light the fire behind his eye again. With the promise he would stay later the rest of the week, and he knew she would make sure he did, he got the permission to leave shortly before noon.

Roy was walking up and down the platform. The train was supposed to be there 15 minutes ago. He was really nervous. They had spent more time apart than together. He wished Maes would be there and would give him an advice. Roy sighed heavily as he heard the train was coming into the station. He stood at the head of the platform looking for the blond alchemist. Between the crowd of people he couldn't manage to see him until nearly all people had left and only few were standing around. Ed had his suitcase slung over one shoulder walking straight to Roy. He couldn't suppress his smile as Ed's arms found their way around his neck and his mouth found his in a lingering kiss.

"I missed you." Roy stroked over Ed's head taking in the scent of machine oil and sunshine. He didn't know why but the blonde always smells like that, he always had.

"I missed you, too." Roy kissed Ed on his forehead and looked him into his eyes. They weren't as bright as the time Ed had left him and he looked really exhausted. The elder took the suitcase in one hand and Ed's hand into his other. "Let's go home." Ed nodded and let himself be dragged out of the station to the waiting car. The drive home was silent. The lovers held hands and were watching out of the windows. Ed was nearly asleep as they got home. After they had hung their coats on the rack and left their boots in the hallway, they were sitting on the couch. Roy mad a fire in the heath so Ed could warm himself. It was not that cold in Central but the coldness Ed felt was not from the weather but rather from his exhaustion.

"That's much better. Thanks." Ed smiled genuinely but it didn't reach his eyes. Roy cubed his cheeks.

"What would you think about a hot bath and than a hot tea and a delicious meal?" Ed closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great." Roy smiled and got up taking Ed with him.

"Get some clothes. I run the bath for you." Ed got into their bedroom taking in the smell of Roy and getting some clothes hearing the water running from the bathroom. He got out of the room and walked over to the bathroom where Roy was kneeing in front of the tube checking the temperature. Ed embraced Roy from behind kissing his neck.

"Mind to join me?" Roy turned around to see Ed smiling.

"If you really think I should join you."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you with me in there." he laughed quietly. Roy got up kissing him on the forehead.

"I just get some clothes. Get in the tube." Ed nodded looking after Roy as he left the room. The blonde chuckled and took his clothes off and untied his hair which was already loose from his long train ride. He let out a soft hiss as his stiff muscles started to relax in the warm water. He closed his eyes and opened them as Roy kissed him softly.

"Let me in?" Ed smiled and nodded. He let the elder in leaning his back against Roy's chest. The raven-haired man kissed Ed's neck and jaw line. The blonde closed his eyes sighing heavily. "Not going to sleep. It would be rather uncomfortable and cold." He kissed him again stroking over the soft chest. Ed murmured some incoherent things and leaned closer to Roy. "I would think about more comfortable places to sleep in, love." Ed smiled. He loved it when Roy called him 'love'.

"And that would be?" He turned around to look into Roy's good eye.

"Oh let's think about the bed. Very comfortable I would say. Then there would be the front of the heath where it is really warm and comfortable." Roy let his fingers caress Ed's cheek. The younger man had a questioned look on his face.

"How would be the front of the heath be a comfortable place?" Roy chuckled to the question of Ed.

"We make it comfortable when we use sheets and pillows and comforters. You're sometimes really silly, love." He kissed him on his cheek. "Just stay here while I prepare everything." Roy got out of the tube kissing his lover on the head and left the blonde to relax in the tube.

After their nest was made, Roy found Ed sleeping. He approached Ed kissing him softly. The younger opened his eyes.

"Think the bath was too relaxing." He rubbed his eyes and looked at his dark-haired lover who was just in a rope. He sat up and looked around for his towel. "Mind to hand me my towel?" Roy smiled and got a towel helping Ed to dry himself and getting the blonde into a red rope. "I can't remember that one." Roy smirked.

"I bought it for you, my love." Ed blushed heavily and tried to hide behind his bangs. He let himself be let to the living room where a bed out of comforters and lots of pillows was lying. Roy leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I'm going to get something to eat and you make yourself comfortable, very comfortable." Ed blushed but did as he was told. He laid down between the comforter as Roy got inside with a tray full of fruits and coffee on it. Ed took the coffee sipping it. Roy lay beside him and put the tray next to their heads so they could reach it. They laid there for a while, Ed sipping his coffee and looking into the fire while Roy embraced him pressing their bodies together.

"Want to tell me what you did in the North?" He trailed a line of kisses down the blonde's neck. Ed put his empty mug on the floor next to them.

"I… We were there to help the local doctors to find a cure against a common illness there. Many military officers and soldiers were ill and some of the local upper-class as well." He sighed and frowned. "They just wanted us to help the military and those snobs. They didn't tell us that the poor families there were ill as well. Some of their children had died 'cause they hadn't the money to pay a doctor." Roy was listening. He knew that Ed couldn't stand injustice.

"So you did help them, didn't you?" Ed heaved a sigh.

"Of course, we helped them. Should I let them suffer more than they already had to?" It was more a statement than a question.

"No, you shouldn't. Go on with your story." Roy kissed his neck to calm the blond alchemist.

"So, we decided to give them the medicine as well, for free, as they couldn't pay it. Some of them told us their story. One of the families, I couldn't understand their name very good, came from Drachma. They had a boy, Niklas, and a girl, Anya. The boy had died some days before we arrived in their village but we could rescue the girl. She was 4 years old. She… she reminded me of Nina…" Ed fell silent. He licked his lips. "She would have been 9 years old now. Sometimes I wonder what she would look like if that never happened." He fell silent again and closed his eyes. Roy kissed him again.

"I'm sorry." The elder stroked Ed's arm.

""What for? You didn't send me there." Ed pressed closer to Roy's body.

"For what I said to you after you found her." Ed shook his head.

"Don't be. I got over that a long time ago and… and I knew that you didn't mean that." He sighed, feeling the warmth of Roy next to him.

"Who is 'we'?" Roy smiled.

"Pardon me?" Ed turned around.

"You always said: 'We did that.'. Who is the other part of 'we'?"

Ed chuckled.

"Sorry I thought I told you. 'We' or the other part of 'we' is Susan Evans. She's a young doctor from Central. She just got her licence and was sent there for help as one of the docs there was an old friend of her mentor at the university." Ed traced lazy circles over the hem of Roy's rope.

"And you befriended with her?"

Ed looked up to the raven-haired man. "Yeah, it was nice to have somebody to talk to. She studied medical alchemy when she was younger and we exchanged our thoughts what could be done with this kind of alchemy." He closed his eyes. "She even asked me about my thoughts of human transmutation…"

Roy kissed him on his forehead. "Did you tell her…?" Ed shook his head. "No. I told her what I think about it but didn't mention that I did it." He still drew circles on Roy's rope which more looked like arrays by now. He leaned his head against Roy's chest taking in the scent he longed for the last two weeks.

"Do you want to see her again?" Roy couldn't suppress the jealousness in his voice. Ed looked him in his good eye. Oh, how he loved these golden eyes.

"Yeah, I would like that. She doesn't live far from here and she actually asked me if I would like to drink a cup of tea or coffee with her." His smile spread into an evil grin. "You're jealous." Roy was stunned by this comment and yes, he was jealous but he wouldn't tell that Ed, of course. Ed stroked with his thumb over Roy's cheek right under the patch. His face was sober nearly curious. "Don't be. She knew from first glance that I'm with someone and that this someone is not a woman." Roy felt relieved and let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding it.

"How did she know?" Ed snickered.

"I asked her the same question. She was there as I left for the North and you gave me a 'good bye' kiss. In the train we shared a compartment and she eyed me the whole time until we started to talk and discovered that we had the same target. It was embarrassing at first that somebody had seen the kiss but she wished us good luck and she said she wanted to meet this black-haired 'Mr. Handsome' who makes me happy." He snickered again. Roy loved him this way. He fell in love every time again when he heard his lover laugh. "She also asked me when I fell for you…" Ed's face held a pinkish flush.

"And what did you tell her?" Ed smiled a distant smile as if he would remember something.

"I told her that I fell for you the first time I heard you." Roy raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me? How's that?" Ed flushed a brighter red.

"Yeah, when I heard you. Don't tell me you don't remember the day you came to Resembool and… and…" Now he was red as a tomato.

"You mean since you were 11 years old?" Ed nodded.

"At first I thought these feelings I had were kind of feelings for a father I didn't had but I realised that those feelings weren't the same as for Hughes and Gracia. These meant more but I couldn't understand what exactly. So I waited that the feelings would go away or that I would at least discover what they meant." he swallowed. "It took me nearly 3 years that I knew that these feelings were love and that I was in love with… you, a man, not a girl as it was 'normal'. I tried to hide my feelings behind these stupid quarrels we had and after we moved back to Resembool and I had time to think about everything I discovered that these feelings were still there. I… I talked to Winry about it and she encouraged me to go to you but I didn't want to leave Al so soon…" Ed couldn't get himself to look into Roy's eye. "And than we got into a quarrel about… stupid stuff and I more or less ran away. I couldn't stand staying there. I got on the first train to Central and… you know the rest." He bowed his head closing his eyes. He felt Roy's fingers under his chin brining him to look up.

"Thank you." Ed closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss they shared.

* * *

AN.: My back hurts and I'm stiff… This was a pretty long chapter to write. Whew.

A little side note to 'I heard you'. In the Anime it seems that Ed is asleep but at least hearing what Roy's saying that's why I choose that.

Please review.


	6. Zoo

Disclaimer: Wait a minute… Nope… No FMA for me… but the Animation Artbook Vol. 1 2

Please review. I like them. Yay!! I'm back after a week of dullness... sorry for that. As I couldn't update for Valentine's Day you will get a second chapter on wednesday 20th.

TenshiShanai.

* * *

_Chapter 5 – Zoo_

The smell of something delicious woke him up. Ed turned around on the comfortable mattress. Wait a minute – mattress? He was sure Roy and him were cuddling in front of the heath. So when he woke up in their bed it meant Roy must have carried him upstairs. He smiled. This was really great. He never thought he would be able to love someone the way he loved Roy and Roy loved him back. He sat up and looked around. The last time he had woken up in this room was after their night and the fantastic blowjob Roy had given him. He blushed heavily. He never had the chance to 'repay' Roy for it. He sighed. A moment later, Roy came inside with a tray full of fruits, bacon, scrambled eggs and pancakes on it.

"So you decided to wake up, sleeping beauty." Ed blushed throwing a pillow in Roy's direction but missing him on purpose as he didn't want to waste the food. Roy sat the tray down on the table beside the bed leaning over to the blonde to kiss him. "Good morning, beautiful." Ed gave him a look and punched him on his arm.

"Don't say that. I'm not a girl." Roy quipped his eyebrow.

"Don't say what?" Ed glared at him.

"Beautiful. That's what you supposed to say to girls and I'm not one and I'm not…" He fell silent looking at his hands in his lap.

"You're not what? Beautiful?" Roy leaned his forehead to Ed's. "But you are, love. You're very beautiful even I would say it's not a feminine but a masculine beauty." He kissed him on the tip of his nose. Ed blushed again. He glanced at the clock next to the tray.

"Weren't you supposed to be in the office half an hour ago? Hawkeye will be very pissed at you and I'd rather have a lover without any holes from any gunshots." Ed let his fingers trail over Roy's button down shirt staring absentminded at his right hand.

"I didn't know you cared for me, Edward. I'm flattered." Roy's voice held a mocking tone. Ed took a pillow and threw it in Roy's face.

"No, I just thought… Don't mind, bastard." He crossed his arms over his bare chest and noticed just than that he was indeed naked. He looked down and around the room to find his rope lying on a chair next to the closet. Roy followed his gaze.

"Oh, that. I figured that it would be rather uncomfortable to sleep in a rope. So I stripped you from it last night." He smiled genuinely at his young lover who was speechless. Ed heaved a sigh.

"Okay, let's end that before I starve to death here in bed." Roy snickered and got in bed next to the blond alchemist. Ed got himself some of the bacon and eggs. "You didn't tell me why you are not in the office."

Roy swallowed his breakfast. "I got the day off to spend it with you." Ed let his spoon drop back to the plate, his mouth hanging open.

"You… you actually did that… for me?" He was stunned. He never expected that. Roy looked at him eating some fruits. Ed's reaction was endearing.

"You're cute, you know that?"

"Don't say that. I'm not a girl!" Ed's ranting was ended with a soft kiss.

"So, as I now have a listening audience: What would you like to do?" Ed didn't know what to say. He never was asked what he wanted to do before. Or better: He never did anything except for travelling and searching for the Philosopher's Stone. "I thought about a small lunch in a café I like and a delicious dinner. But in between we are doing what you want." He ate an apple looking at his lover who was deep in thoughts. He stroked over the blonde's spin earning a gasp and a blush from him. "Just get ready. You can think later what you would like to do." He kissed him on his cheek and got out of the bed taking the nearly empty tray with him. Ed watched his lover leaving the bedroom getting up himself. He walked into the bathroom finding the clothes he left there the evening before. He brushed his teeth and took a shower. He put his black pants on – no leather – and his red shirt they bought the day after Ed got back to Central. The blonde got down taking his hair up to tie it in a high ponytail. Roy was standing in the kitchen putting the plates and the mugs into the cupboard. Ed embraced him from behind leaning his head against Roy's back.

"Thank you." Roy laid his hand over Ed's.

"You're welcome." He turned around in the hug kissing Ed. "Let's go." Ed nodded and they left the house for the small café.

As they were nearly done with their meal Roy asked Ed again what he would like to do now. The younger looked down.

"To the zoo." Roy quipped an eyebrow.

"Pardon me?" He didn't know what to think about that.

"I'd like to go to the zoo. I've never been there. I never had the time." He blushed again felling silent. Roy stroked over the blonde's cheek.

"When you want to go to the zoo we will go there." He smiled genuinely.

The Central Zoo held every single animal you could imagine from Amestris and some exotic from the neighbour countries like Pandas from Xing and snow-wolves from Drachma. Ed was excited to see all these different animals. His favourite were the penguins. He found several he could compare to Roy.

"Look there. That one who bosses the others around or the other one, they're walking all stiff. They really look like you." Ed laughed pointing at several penguins saying how much they look like his dark-haired lover. Roy found this side on Ed endearing even being compared with black-and-white birds who can't fly wasn't fun. Roy sighed. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to kiss Ed. Now. He bent down and kissed the blonde leaving him stunned.

"Don't do that here. What if someone sees us?" Roy shrugged.

"I told you before. I don't mind it. I love you and I will show that." There it was. The smirk Roy was famous for and for what Ed wanted to kill him half the time they met in the office as he still was a state alchemist. The other half he just wanted to kiss the man.

"Yeah, whatever." Ed blushed a beautiful pink.

"A tiger."

The blonde looked up to his dark-haired lover's confession..

"What?"

Roy smiled.

"I'm not a penguin; I'm a tiger if you want to compare with an animal." It was Ed's time to smirk.

"Sure. So what would I be?" Roy thought a minute before he came to an answer.

"A monkey." Not what Ed wanted to hear. "So tell me why I am a monkey?"

Roy smiled. "You're flexible, very flexible. Have you ever watched yourself when you spare? That's amazing. Nearly acrobatic." Ed nodded while Roy got closer, bent down and whispered into his ear. "And you need to climb up high to reach what you desire." It took Ed a few moments to realise what Roy had said to him. His normal face colour changed to anger-red in seconds.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE NEEDS TO CLIMB ON A LADDER TO LOOK OVER HIS PLATE?" How Roy had missed Ed's tantrums. He thought that Ed was too quite to be Ed. He stroked over the blonde's cheek to calm him.

"I missed that." Ed was still trying to regain his breath. "And I never said that. You have actually grown." Ed was speechless. So this short joke was just something to get him to react the way he had. Ed blushed but this time not from anger.

"Yeah, do as you like, bastard." Roy chuckled. They walked together through the zoo. Ed still excited from the animals he saw there.

It was already late evening as they decided that they would get some take-outs and walk home to have dinner there. It wasn't really Roy's imagination of a delicious dinner but if Ed felt better home than in one of these fancy restaurants, as Ed called them, he would be fine with it. They made themselves comfortable in front of the heath which was Ed's favourite place by now. Roy got them plates and forks so that they could eat properly. They sat in silence feeling it around them. Ed poked in his meal.

"You never told me how you lost your eye. I mean Riza told me but she said that you were shot as you carried Bradley's dead son out of the house, she didn't go into detail." Ed looked at his plate hoping that Roy wouldn't reject him.

"You never asked." Roy's voice was soft. He took the plate from Ed and brought it together with his own into the kitchen. As he came back he positioned himself and Ed so that they were looking in each others eyes. He took Ed's hand and brought it to his face. The younger stroked over the patch.

"Can I take it off?" He heard the insecurity in the blonde's voice. He just nodded and Ed slipped the patch from his face. Trembling fingers moved over the scars.

"I fought against Bradley. This son-of-a-bitch got me pinned to a wall with one of his swords. Than his son, Salem, got into the basement with a skull. Bradley killed him for that… In that moment I got from the place and got the head. I could destroy the homunculus. But the boy… I couldn't rescue him." Roy swallowed to the still fresh memories. "The house was in flames. I got the body of the boy and got outside. I hoped everything would be fine now. But then Archer showed up, or what used to be him. He shot me and after that everything went black. Hawkeye told me that she shot Archer and called an ambulance." He opened his remaining eye unshed tears shining in it. He kissed the hand which stroked over his face. Ed smiled sadly. He got closer and kissed the place where the other eye would have been. "I'm pathetic, aren't I? I thought too high of myself." He sighed closing his eye again. Ed put the patch back into place.

"No you're not. I wish I could have been there with you." Roy shook his head.

"We both had our own fight to fight and we knew that the time we said 'Goodbye.'. To be honest I thought I would never see you again." Ed starred at the man in front of him. This was the 'real' Roy he saw and not the Colonel, now Brigadier General, he saw in the office. Ed laid his arms around Roy's neck embracing him tightly.

"I thought so, too. I just hoped I would have the chance to see you again." He closed his eyes as Roy returned the hug. "And it took me 6 fucking months." He sniffed. He didn't even notice that tears were streaming down his face. Roy stroked over Ed's lean back.

"Now you're here with me, love, and I don't intend to let you leave again." Ed sat back on his heels on the couch.

"I hope so, bastard." He punched him playfully on his arm. "Damn you for making me show these damn feelings." Roy snickered and wiped the tear strands off Ed's cheek.

"But it's good to show one's feelings. Or else I couldn't do that…" He captured Ed's lips in a timid kiss. They broke apart as both of them needed air. They kissed again but this time it was more passionate. Ed began to unbutton Roy's shirt and Roy's hands were under Ed's shirt roaming over the soft skin and scars there. He licked on Ed's lower lip asking for entrance which was granted immediately. They tasted the other's scent. Roy's shirt was shrugged from his shoulders and he leaned back to make it more comfortable for both of them. Roy twitched on Ed's shirt bringing it over the blonde's had and threw it onto the floor next to his. Some strands were hanging loosely from Ed's ponytail. He pulled the tie from the hair and Ed's hair fell over his shoulders like sunshine. The elder stroked through the blond hair while their kisses became more and more lust-filled. Ed sat up looking in Roy's good eye, his own eyes full of desire. The teenager kissed him on his mouth and down his jaw line. He nibbled on Roy's neck before he got further down stopping on one nibble sucking on it and pinching the other with his hand. This earned him a soft moan from his dark-haired lover. He trailed downwards tracing a circle with his tongue around the other's navel. Roy bit on his knuckle to suppress a moan but failed.

"E…Ed…" The younger looked up his cheeks flushed. He swallowed and got to Roy's buckle of his belt. He unfastened it and unzipped it before one of Roy's hands stopped him. "Ed. You…you don't have to do that…" Ed smiled.

"But I want to." He mimicked Roy's movements from the night the elder had brought him to heaven. Roy helped him to get the pants and boxers down. Ed had never seen Roy's member hard before and it was quiet large. He licked timidly over the slit and Roy bucked his hips. _Okay. That's why he held me down._ He positioned his hand on Roy's hip and stroked his length before he took him into his mouth. The taste wasn't that bad. He licked the underside of Roy's member and bobbed his head licking ever so often over the tip. Roy got a fistful of Ed's hair and held him in place.

"Ed…Ed I'm… I'm gonna cum. You should…should stop. This might be…" He couldn't end his sentence as his climax washed over him. Ed tried to swallow all of the fluid that came out but couldn't. Some of Roy's seed landed on the couch and he coughed violently.

"I'm sorry Ed. I didn't know I was so near." Ed shook his head still coughing.

"Don't. Don't be." He looked down blushing. "Was it any good?" Roy smiled and cubed Ed's cheeks in his hands kissing him. He could taste himself on the blonde's lips.

"Ed, my love, this was the best blowjob I had in a long time and it was better than any of the blowjobs one of the women I was with ever gave me." He kissed him again. "But I think we have to do something about your problem in your pants. Don't you think so, too?" Roy smiled switching positions so that Ed was laying on his back starring at the ceiling. Roy got him out of his pants and boxers revealing Ed's painfully aroused member. "This must be rather painful." He blew on the velvet tip. Ed gasped and closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't take it any longer.

"R…Roy…please…" The elder stroked over Ed's cheeks.

"You're so cute like that." Ed's upcoming rant was stopped by a mouth surrounding his cock. Roy sucked lightly and all the boy could do was moan and growl until he hit his release. He panted heavily. He could go to sleep now and right there. But Roy thought better of it. He took the limp body of his lover into his arms and brought him to their bedroom where they could sleep properly. Ed was already half asleep as Roy laid down kissing him lightly on his forehead before he got under the sheets as well cuddling with the young lover until both were asleep.

* * *

AN.: Whew. Another chapter done. Typing is a pain in the ass if you know what I mean. Could you please leave a review? I would like that. 


	7. Russel and Fletcher

Disclaimer: Nope… shakes her head no FMA for me

Yay! Hello out there. Here comes Chapter 6 of my story. Thank you for all the reviews, favs and the alerts I got so far. They make my day.

Hope you like it. And I'm sorry to tell you but you have to wait for the baby a bit longer and the reason why Ed ran away… Gomen nasai (I'm sorry).

TenshiShanai.

* * *

_Chapter 6 – Russel and Fletcher_

Their day together was bliss and Roy wished that it would last forever. But he knew better than that. He had to go to work and Ed had to go to the labs for research. He could punch himself for promising to stay longer. He should be damned. He sighed heavily behind his desk full of paperwork. It was already seven in the evening and he could think of better things to do. For example: being at home with Ed eating dinner or cuddling on the couch with said blonde. He sighed again and got back to his work. Better get done with it. Suddenly someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." Nearly all people were gone at this time and only his staff and Ed knew that he was still there. He was pleased as the blond head of his lover pocked inside.

"You're skipping work again?" He was grinning and Roy felt relieved.

"No actually not." Ed gave him a look coming inside with what seemed to be a basket and a staple of books and papers. He put the things on the table between the black leather couches.

"Mind to join me?" He sat on one of the couches and put the things from the basket on the table. There were several boxes with food. Ed followed Roy's gaze to the table. He smiled knowingly. "I visited Gracia earlier and as I told her I would go to you and that you have to work late she packed some things together figuring you would be hungry." Ed opened the boxes and revealed their content, some noodles and sausages with sauce and a salad. Ed put plates on the table and put the food on either of them. The blonde leaned back enjoying his late dinner and Roy as well ate with pleasure. As they were done Ed put the things back to the basket and Roy got back to do his paperwork. The young alchemist immersed in his books and scribbled from time to time something on his papers.

It was nearly nine as somebody knocked on Roy's door. He looked up to see Ed looking up as well.

"Come in." Ed shrugged to Roy's questioning look. A young Sergeant came in another person behind him. He saluted briefly.

"Sir we have captured Edward Elric in a hotel as he couldn't pay the bill. We took him into custody and as you have been his former superior officer and the only high ranking officer still here, we brought him to you." Roy looked at the young officer and than to his lover on the couch, who was unseen by the Sergeant. He quipped an eyebrow as he looked back to the Sergeant.

"If this is a joke, Sergeant, I will punish you myself." The younger officer swallowed.

"I wouldn't imagine lying to you Brigadier General." He gave a sharp salute. "What should we do then with him Brigadier General Mustang?"

Roy sighed and looked to Ed who smirked? What the…? Did he know something?

"Leave him here. I will take care of him." He got another salute as the Sergeant shoved a blond young man into the office. The hair was much lighter and shorter then Ed's and his eyes were lilac. The young man swallowed as the officer closed the doors leaving him there. He hadn't seen Ed yet.

"So you still pretend to be me. Isn't that a bit rude, Russel?" The other teen flinched and turned to Ed who sat coolly on the couch his arms crossed over his chest. He smirked triumphal.

"So you know this young man, Ed?" The blonde looked to his lover.

"Yes. This is not the first time he says he is me. The last time he got into much trouble because Bradley wanted me in custody and executed. Ross and Broche helped them to escape. Teacher and I found them later." He smirked at the other teen in the room who seemed speechless.

"I see." Roy looked at Russel. "And what do we do with him?" Ed shrugged. He looked at Russel.

"Where's Fletcher?" Russel looked away.

"He's outside. I didn't want him to be here with me." Ed just nodded and sighed. He gathered his things together and took the basket as he stood up.

"Let's go." Roy and Russel looked at him.

"Where to?" Roy couldn't think what Ed was about to do.

"I bring him and his brother to the dorms. They can have the room that is reserved for me there. But as I don't need it at night they can have it." He walked around the couch to the door and opened it. "Come on. You can at least take the books." He shoved the books in Russel's arms and took him out of the office. Before they fully left he turned around. "I come back when I have brought them to the dorms. Don't leave without me." Roy just nodded his mouth standing open. As the door closed it spread into a grin.

_Didn't think he would be that soft-hearted._

Russel got Fletcher from the entrance and Ed walked with them to the dorms. He was silent, his mouth an angry line.

"Hey, Ed. Thank you for before in the office." Russel tried to be polite walking next to Ed looking at the teen who was a year older but still shorter than him. But Ed didn't answer. They stopped on the second floor. Ed opened the door walking inside. He opened the curtains and the window letting a soft breath inside. On the floor were several books but the beds were made. The teen turned to the other brothers.

"You can use this room until you find somewhere else to stay or a job for the matter. The bathroom is to your right and there is a kitchen down the hall. You can use it." He got the key from his key chain handing it Fletcher. "This is the only key. Don't loose it or I'll be in trouble." He put the basket on the only table in the room. "I'll take it with me tomorrow. It's shorter to Gracia from here. Put the books to the floor or somewhere else. You can read them if you like." He looked around to make sure he hadn't missed anything. "I'll be in lab 4 tomorrow if there is anything you want to know. Be here at noon so I can take the basket back to Gracia. Any questions?" He looked from Fletcher to Russel both shaking their heads. "Than good night, I see you tomorrow." He left the room closing the door behind him.

"It's nice from Edward to let us stay here, isn't it Nii-san?" Fletcher looked to his elder brother who looked to the door. The elder walked to the door opening it.

"Wait here for me Fletcher." Russel ran out of the room following Ed. He caught up with the other blonde at the end of the hall. He gripped Ed's left arm to be greeted by Ed's right fist. In the last minute he could dodge it.

"Hey what's wrong with you? I just wanted to thank you!" Russel yelled before he was pressed into the next wall by Ed who had an angry look on his face.

"Listen you stupid little shit. I haven't done that for you but for Fletcher. It's not right that he has to live with your escapades. Do you ever think what would be best for him or are you really thinking any day what future is there for him?! Walking around pretending to be me! Do you think it's so great to be the famous Fullmetal Alchemist?! To be the youngest State Alchemist?! Believe me, it was no fun! I hated myself to bring my little brother with me but I had no other chance to get back what we had lost! But you and your brother you still have your future." Ed let got and Russel slipped down the wall his face blank. "Make something out of it." Ed's voice was low he hid behind his bangs so that Russel couldn't see his face. "Come to lab 4 tomorrow morning. They need a lab-assistant there." The elder turned around and walked away from the other leaving him stunned.

"What happened to you Ed?" The whisper was left unanswered.

Ed came back to Roy's office to find him gathering his things just waiting that Ed would come back. He smiled to his lover but his facial expression changed to a concerned one as Ed ran to him hugging him around his waist.

"Ed, love, what's wrong?" But Ed shook his head.

"Just hold me. Please just hold me." Roy returned the hug leaning his head on the blonde's. Ed sniffed several times. They were standing there in silence; Roy letting Ed cry to his chest and Ed letting go whatever was bothering him.

* * *

AN.: Oh man… Ed yelling at Russel… that's what I missed in the Anime (I mean he yelled at him but just for 'fun') 'cause I think Russel was really reckless with what he had done…You may think otherwise but that's what I think… Hope you liked it. Please review. I like them. And I'm sorry this chapter was rather short. Next update: Friday, 22nd 


	8. Visitor

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA or any of the characters.

Thanks for all the awesome people out there who read, review and list this story to their alert and/or fav lists. Thank you so much.

Next update will be on February, 29th.

TenshiShanai.

* * *

_Chapter 7__: Visitor_

Three months later Central was suffering from a heat-wave. It was already late summer and this kind of weather wasn't to expect at this season or in Central for the matter. Normally the summers in Central were wet and rainy. Ed had found a particular comfortable spot on a branch of a rather tall tree near lab 4 where he was working on some alchemy involving several plants. For the first time he was glad he had Russel with him in the lab. He sighed heavily. He used his right arm as a pillow and let his other limbs dangle from the branch he was lying on. A soft breath blew through his loose hair. He felt more comfortable with it down and Roy liked it down, too. He hadn't heard that another person was coming to his tree.

"Hey Ed. Ed! Hey are you listening?" Russel shouted up to him. The Tringhams were still living n the dorms and Ed had moved all his things to his and Roy's house. They had moved to a larger house where both had a study and at least three extra bedrooms and an extra bathroom. It was pretty large for Ed but after their first quarrel as lovers he was glad that he could sleep and calm in another bedroom apart from Roy. His dark-haired lover did everything to bring him back and after a week of ignoring and feeling lonely he let himself be dragged back to their bedroom where Roy gave him a fantastic blowjob. "Ed! Come on I know that you're awake." Russel still yelled at him. He cracked an eye open to look at the younger – but damn it – taller blonde standing under him. He grunted.

"What is it now Russel?" He opened both eyes to stop the spinning of his head. He didn't intend to climb from his spot. Russel sighed.

"They let us go because it's too hot and there is someone who wants to see you." Leave it to Russel to hold important – really important – information back. Ed sat up swaying a bit as he did. "You okay?" Ed rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I just need some water." He climbed down the tree feeling exhausted. _What the fuck?!_ "So who wants to see me?" He looked up to Russel to see him looking away.

"You should see him yourself." Ed rolled his eyes again and Russel let him to the lab where Ed's mysterious visitor was waiting.

"What are you doing here?" Ed saw his father standing in the hallway looking around. He smiled to his son. There wasn't any venom in Ed's words like he was used to some months ago.

"I had some business to do in Central. I took the opportunity to see you and you seem to do just fine." Ed nodded feeling light-headed. He fell forward to be cached by his father. He kneed down with Ed to his chest. The teen was sweating heavily. Hohenheim got his hand to Ed's forehead. "He's burning up. Call a doctor." He looked up to Russel who nodded and got to the phone.

"I'd like to talk to Dr. Evans. It's an emergency."

Ed awoke with something wet on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Roy sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Hey. You're up." Roy smiled stroking over his sweaty hair. "You really scarred us." He leaned over to kiss Ed's forehead. "I get Susan." The elder left to be back in less than a minute with the dark-haired doctor Ed had met in the North. He smiled.

"You really like to scare people, don't you?" She got her stethoscope to examine Ed carefully and took his temperature. "The fever dropped but it's still there." She sighed stroking over his forehead. She became something like a big sister to him over the last months and she and Roy were friends by now. Ed closed his eyes licking his lips.

"W…why?"

"I presume that it was because of the heat. Your body was dehydrated and you lost consciousness due to it." The teen nodded to the explanation of the young doctor. She turned to Roy. "Would you get some water for him?" The elder nodded to get what she wanted. Several minutes later Ed didn't feel to tired anymore and sat up in bed with a glass of water in his hands.

"Where's my father?" Roy stroked over Ed's cheek and Susan stood up.

"I get him. He's outside. Russel was with him before he had to leave to get to Fletcher." Ed nodded and she walked outside. Roy stroked with his thumb over Ed's hand. Hohenheim took Susan's seat next to Roy. The young woman gathered her things and patted on Ed's hair before she left. "See you soon Ed and don't overdo it. You're still weak." He smiled and took another sip from his water as she left waving.

"I'm sorry." Both, Roy and Hohenheim looked at the teen. "I didn't mean to scare you. I probably should apologize to Russel as well." He scrapped the back of his head a sheepish smile on his lips. Roy stroked over Ed's head and cheek.

"Don't be. You didn't intend to pass out love." Hohenheim looked at both of them rather stunned.

"Weren't you… his superior officer? Why do you call him…?" Ed cringed. He hadn't the chance to tell his father yet that he and Roy were together even sharing a bed.

"Yes. I mean I was. State Alchemist no longer work for the military." Roy looked at Ed inquiring why his father didn't know, before he reminded himself the Ed ran away and passed out before he could talk to his father. Ed took Roy's hand in his. He smiled, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

"Oyaji. Roy and I are together. We live together since I came back to Central." He brushed one of his loose strands behind his ear the blush still there.

"I see." Hohenheim nodded and looked approvingly to Ed.

"It would be better when we go home. I don't think this bed is comfortable Edward." The blonde nodded to his lover's suggestion. He slowly got up handing Roy the glass he was still holding. Roy helped him to stand. "You think you can walk or should I carry you?" Ed rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that weak bastard and our house isn't that far from here or are you too old to remember that?" Ed smirked and when Ed smirked he was alright. Roy sighed.

"Okay. But at home you have to lie down again." He kissed the younger alchemist on his forehead.

"Whatever." Ed leaned against Roy. Fifteen minutes later Ed was lying in their bed scowling but at least he felt better.

The night air coming from the window was cool and helped him to get better. Roy insisted that he should sleep and drink as much as possible. Ed felt sometimes that Roy was like a mother hen taking care of her little children and damn it Ed wasn't a child. He wasn't at twelve when he became a State Alchemist and he would be legal in another half year. He sighed getting himself another glass of water. He leaned back on the headboard hearing the light chatter coming from the living room before minutes later Roy came inside yawning. He sat next to the blonde kissing him on the forehead to check his temperature.

"Didn't I tell you to sleep?" He smiled to the young man lying in front of him.

"Yeah but I was thirsty and couldn't really sleep with you both talking. What did you talk about anyway?" Golden eyes met one obsidian one in the darkness of the room.

"We mostly talked about you. He asked how you have been and how things were going." Roy stood up to get out of his clothes putting them on a chair near the closet. As it was too hot at night to sleep in a pyjama Roy slept just in his boxers and a white T-Shirt how Ed normally slept. But as it has been too hot for Ed in his normal sleeping attire he just wore one of Roy's older dress shirts with nothing underneath. The Brigadier General got under the light cotton sheets next to his lover. He cubed Ed's cheek in his right hand stroking it softly. "You know he has nothing against our relationship. He's glad that you're happy here." He kissed Ed lovingly before he laid down taking the younger with him under the sheets. "I love you." Ed smiled taking the patch from Roy's face.

"I love you, too." He kissed the elder on the scars and closed his eyes that sleep could come to him.

* * *

Oyaji is japanese and means old man, but it is often used by young men/teenagers as "Dad".

AN.: I'm sorry this chapter is rather short. But the next one will be longer and a secret will be revealed. Please review. They make my day. I need some suggestions for a baby boy's name. Please help me to find one.


	9. The Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

Here we go with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Next update: March, 7th.

* * *

_Chapter 8: The reason_

Ed felt somebody brushing over his very sensitive and private areas. He tried to squirm away from the touch. He liked to be touched there but honestly he wouldn't do that with his father just down the hall and the walls were rather thin. He opened his eyes to see Roy kissing his stomach right above his pubic hair.

"Would you stop that bastard?" The elder looked up his smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh what's wrong love? It's normally you who wakes me up like this and I just thought I would return the favour this morning." He grinned. How much did Ed hate this grin. He squirmed further upwards and covered his semi-erected length.

"As much I would like this, I have to remind you that my father is down the hall and these walls are too thin that you could even think about it." He gave his lover a look which earned him another smug smile.

"You mean we could do that when you wouldn't be such a screamer while we're at it." Ed blushed heavily. What can he do when Roy's so good at bringing him to heaven? He sighed heavily looking at his lover who had a rather growing problem in his own boxers.

"You know when the water in the shower is running one can't probably hear me." He looked away blushing red as a tomato. He knew exactly what he had offered now. Doing petting in their bed was great but under the shower was something different – a good different. Roy took the blonde's hand and let him to the master bathroom. It was still early so he hoped his father was still sleeping in his guestroom. The lovers undressed and got under the shower kissing on their way there. Roy's hands roamed over Ed's smooth skin while Ed pinched one of the elder's nibbles. The raven-haired man bent down to kiss his lover licking on his bottom lip. Ed couldn't suppress a moan as Roy's hand found his member stroking it ever so lightly.

"S… stop teasing me bastard." Roy's movements got faster until Ed could feel his climax nearing. He moved to the elder's hard erection. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Ed smirked up to his lover. He took the throbbing flesh in one hand to cub his balls with the other. The lovers pleasured each other until both reached their climax together. Roy took Ed in his arms sliding slowly down the wall. "It's good to do it here. So we don't need to clean up afterwards." Ed leaned his head against Roy's chest. The elder kissed the teen's head.

"Ed?" The younger looked up.

"What is it?" He stroked over Roy's arm.

"I… I'd like to sleep with you." Ed was slightly taken aback by Roy's confession. He got up taking a towel from the nearby shelf. He didn't look at his lover.

"I… I…" The teen swallowed. "I don't feel ready for that." They were together for over 3 months now sharing a bed from the beginning. The blonde knew that this would come but he hoped it would be later. Okay the time Roy had made out with him he would have slept with the man immediately, but at that time he was vulnerable. He felt Roy embracing him from behind.

"It's okay Ed." He kissed him on the cheek. "Just tell me when you think you want to make a step forward." He let the younger go, getting himself a towel to dry himself. Now Ed felt really guilty. They emerged the bathroom and got dressed again.

As they got down they were greeted by a smiling Hohenheim who made coffee and was reading the newspaper.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." The lovers said at the same time. Roy got them mugs and some coffee while Ed took the seat across from his father. Hohenheim looked at his son.

"You're feeling better?" Ed nodded.

"Yeah I had a good night sleep and it's not so hot this morning." Hohenheim sipped his coffee.

"From what I heard it was a rather hot morning for both of you." Roy let the spoon with sugar drop to the sink and Ed blushed heavily taking his hands over his face. Hohenheim laughed. "Don't be shy. I know what love can do." He smiled. Roy sat next to Ed. The teen had never seen such a lovely pink on his lover's face.

An hour later, Roy got ready for work. He kissed Ed good bye saying he would be home early as due to the heat there wasn't much to do. The teen turned around after he had closed the front door to see his father looking concerned.

"What's bothering you?" Hohenheim could read Ed's expression on his face. He nearly always knew what his eldest son was thinking. The blonde bit his bottom lip and fumbled with his hands. He went to the living room to sit on the couch watching the hearth.

"Roy said that he wanted to sleep with me." He blushed furiously. He rolled his eyes. It really became a habit to blush now. Hohenheim sat next to him.

"You didn't tell him what happened in Resembool?" It was more a statement than a question.

"No. I mean I told him why I ran away but I couldn't mention that to him." He looked like a little boy with his legs dragged to his chest his arms hugging them tightly. Hohenheim sighed.

"Edward. When you truly love him and I can see that you do, you have to tell him what this journalist did." The teenager nodded and swallowed.

Shortly after noon, Roy came home bringing a box of Ed's favourite ice-cream – chocolate caramel crisp – with him. He found the young man sitting on the sway in the garden looking at the dark clouds above Central.

"Hey." He bent down to kiss Ed lovingly. "Where's your father?" Ed looked again at the sky.

"He said he had some business to do and that he would be back this evening." He didn't take the gaze from the sky as if it was interesting. Roy looked at him and shoved the ice-cream box under Ed's nose. "Huh?" The teen was stunned by this action.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you this morning." He looked at the younger man. Ed got up kissing him softly.

"I wasn't upset just surprised." He smiled shyly. "But anyway thank you for this." Ed kissed him again. "We should get inside. I think it's raining soon." He walked to the back door Roy behind him. He put the ice-cream into the ice box. He swallowed and turned around. "Roy could we… talk about something?" Roy didn't know what to think about Ed's voice. It was trembling slightly.

"Of course, just let me change from my uniform." The teen nodded taking his favourite spot on the couch to be joined by the raven-haired man. "So what did you want me to talk about?" With that Ed told what happened in Resembool some days before he came to Roy…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a nice spring day. Warm enough to let some fresh air through the opened window. Ed lay in his black pants and the black pullover he wore instead of his leather attire. The novel he was reading was lying on the floor still opened. Nearly half a year had passed since he, Al and their father came back to Resembool. Hohenheim had used his power to build a new house for the three of them. Ed didn't feel angry at his father any more after they talked over it. He even told him a bit of his life only to leave out the part that he has a crush on his commanding officer. The blonde often thought about to go back to Central but he didn't want to leave Al alone here. Okay his younger brother wasn't alone in Resembool but the sandy-brown-haired teenager couldn't remember all of the years he spent in the armour and Ed wanted to be there if there were any questions.

Ed turned around. He felt like being watched. Not the comfortable watching his father did sometimes at night when Ed pretended to sleep and Hohenheim would drag the blankets over him and clean the books from the floor. It was like being a prey and being watched by your predator. The teen opened his eyes and sat up in his bed to look into green cold eyes.

"Who are you?" The man just grinned at him.

"It doesn't matter who I am. But you're very famous Edward Elric. Youngest State Alchemist ever. Very impressive." The man approached Ed. The teen swallowed. He couldn't look away from these cold eyes. He didn't know why but he felt worried – no anxious. Something from this man's gaze made him shiver. The man was hovering over Ed who was still sitting on his bed never missing one motion of the man. "They all said that you are very pretty for a boy." He grinned. "They're right. You look like a girl." He took Ed's chin in his hand. "I often wondered why such a little boy like you could manage to become a State Alchemist at 12." He stroked with his thumb over Ed's lips. The teen slapped it away and freed himself from the man's grip.

"I don't know who you are and what you want. But I can assure you that I managed myself to pass the exam. There was no one who helped me there." He got up shoving the man away from him. It seemed that the man wasn't listening and that he had no intention to leave.

"Oh sure Edward. No one helped you, not even your precious Mustang." He stroked over Ed's cheek nearly lovingly. "Tell me Ed how often did he do what I'm doing now?" Ed was really angry. He slapped the hand away and dragged the man by his collar.

"Listen you stupid fuck. I don't know why you think that Mustang did anything or that I let anything happen. I was just his subordinate and he was the superior. We weren't even friends!" His own statement hurt him. The teen let the elder man go. The brown-haired man straightened his clothing.

"Oh Edward you don't have to be so shy about it. You liked it, didn't you?" Ed was stunned. He told this guy that nothing happened and he still intended that Roy did something to him.

"I tell you: No, nothing happened! And now go!" The teen hadn't expected what was happening next. The man shoved him back onto his bed. He pinned the younger underneath himself.

"Get off!" Ed squirmed under the man who was crawling on the bed straddling Ed's waist.

"Come on. This is nothing new to you, is it? You're used to it. Just imagine Mustang instead of me. This can't be that hard." He bent down to kiss Ed but was thrown to the other side of the room. The man looked up to Hohenheim.

"Oyaji!" Ed sat up looking horrified.

"Get down Edward. I'll take care of this man." The teen nodded and left the room. Standing outside next to the open door was Al looking to the floor.

"Nii-san what the man said…" He didn't get to end his sentence as Hohenheim came outside taking the unknown man with him, tied up by a rope around his upper body.

"I'll take him to the police. Ed you need to come with me. Al you stay here." The boys nodded. The police found out that the man was a journalist from Central seeking a story. He was known that he would do nearly everything to get his story.

It took some days before they calmed down. Hohenheim wasn't there this evening. He was in town to help some farmers and old friends. The boys sat in the kitchen eating soup for dinner. Al eyed his elder brother the whole time until it was too much for Ed.

"What is it Al?" The younger brother looked innocently.

"Nothing really Nii-san. It's just…" He fell silent again looking at his plate.

"It's just what Al? You're different." Al looked away sighing heavily.

"Was it true what the man said?" Ed looked at his younger brother stunned.

"No. No, Al. What do you think? This guy just wanted to have a story. That's all." Ed ate his soup hoping that this was the end to the question.

"But what he said… I mean I can't remember everything but you were really often in the Colonel's office and you came out blushed nearly every time…" Ed looked at him. "When he did something to you, you have to tell the police Nii-san." Ed slammed his fists on the table.

"Do you really think I would let something like that happen to me?! Do you really think I would have been this weak?" How could Al question him? How could he believe this fucking journalist more than his own brother?

"You don't have to be weak. You were really young that time and you probably didn't know what Mustang did to you…"

Ed stood up and went out of the kitchen. He couldn't hear it any longer. Not from his baby brother. He walked into his room closing the door. He leaned at it sliding down. The teen heard his brother coming and knocking on the door.

"Nii-san I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to know if it's true." Ed sighed. He turned around and opened the door.

"It's not true Al. Mustang was my superior and I was blushed because I yelled at his short jokes. We were nothing more Al." He bowed his head.

"You seem to be sad about that Nii-san." The elder teen looked up.

"Maybe. I don't know." He walked to his bed sitting on it. The blonde dragged his legs to his chest hugging them.

"I know what would cheer you up. You could go on a date with Winry." Ed's eyes widened. He hadn't told his father or Al that he wasn't that much into woman than he should be. The only one who knew was actually Winry.

"I don't think so Al."

"Oh sure Nii-san I'll call her." Al was about to leave the room as Ed called him back.

"No Al. I… I don't want to." The younger smiled at him.

"Don't be shy. I know you like her a lot. I can't wait that you two marry one day." Ed was taken aback.

"Al don't. I won't marry Winry. She's more like… like a sister to me and she knows that." Al looked at his brother.

"What do you mean 'like a sister'? Don't you love her? Don't you want to be with her?"

Ed shook his head.

"I can't tell you that right now. I don't know myself yet." Al slapped Ed's hand from his shoulder.

"Why do you do that? Why do you have secrets? I'm your brother!" Ed swallowed heavily.

"I told you I don't know myself yet." The blonde got angrier with every minute the conversation went on. Al turned around to leave Ed but was stopped by a hand on his arm. The younger looked at him.

"If you can't share your secrets with me then you're not my brother. Ed and I shared everything but you have secrets." With that Al ran out of the room followed by Ed. The younger brother stopped at the end of the stairs. He turned around to his brother. His eyes were full of anger.

"I'll go to Winry. I don't want to see you again!" With that the teen was gone. Ed sank to his knees. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he began to sob.

_Why? Why now? Am I not allowed to have a happy life with my family?_

He sniffed and stood up. The teen got back into his room. He searched for some money and got his coat. He couldn't stay any longer here. He went to the train station to get the next train to Central.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flashback end:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Roy hugged his blond lover tightly. He knew that Ed and Al were close. That something like that would tear them apart was nearly unimaginable. He kissed the teen on his head trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry." Ed stroked over Roy's chest but didn't look up to his raven-haired lover. "I should have told you earlier but I couldn't get myself to do it." Roy closed his eye sighing.

"You didn't come over it in the last months. You still feel responsible for everything that happens in the world." He kissed Ed's head again. "Al was in this argument as well as you and, to be honest love, it was more him who insulted you. You just tried to confide yourself. That's nothing bad." He put a finger under Ed's chin making the younger look up. "You did nothing wrong." He kissed the soft lips.

"Maybe you're right."

"On the contrary Ed, I'm always right." Ed looked up at Roy rolling his eyes.

"Yeah whatever." He punched him on the shoulder to kiss it afterwards. "But I still feel guilty. Oyaji said that Al is still angry and I think he will be even angrier when he get's to know that we're living together." He sighed again.

"I just hope he doesn't say anything about our morning under the shower." Ed punched Roy again this time harder.

"Don't say that. It was embarrassing enough bastard." Roy embraced his young blushing lover.

"It's okay love. Everything is fine."

* * *

AN.: That was the longest chapter I have ever written. Hope you liked it. Review? 


	10. Izumi

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

After the long last chapter comes a short one. But there will be longer ones later, too, and sorry but no pregnancy until now. I'm sorry you still have to wait. But thanks a lot for all the baby names They hepled me a lot.

TenshiShanai.

* * *

_Chapter 9: Izumi_

Some days later, after Hohenheim had left and the raining season started at least, Ed was working in the lab again. He was alone as the telephone rang. The blonde alchemist looked up from his microscope. He looked around and was annoyed. He stomped to the phone.

_Where's Russel when you truly need him?_

He took the receiver and held it to his ear.

"Lab 4. You're talking to Edward Elric."

'Hello Edward.' The teen was sweating immediately just from the voice on the other line.

"Teacher. How are you?" His voice was uneven. The blonde hadn't talked to his teacher for about 10 months or longer and just from her first sentence he knew that she was angry.

'Oh I'm fine Edward. How are things in Central?' The emphasis was on the last word. So she knew but how and how much did she know?

"Oh things are fine. Why are you calling?" _Please don't yell at me._

'I think you know why I'm calling Edward. You ran away. You left your family and ran to a dog of the military. I thought you didn't want to return to the military.' Ed bit his bottom lip.

"Actually I'm not in the military anymore."

'But you're not with your family Edward. You can't really be happy there.' Ed closed his eyes.

_Am I happy?_ He didn't need to think long about that. He swallowed.

"But I am. I am happy here because…" He swallowed again. "Because I love him. I truly do…" The line fell silent before Ed spoke up again. "Teacher?"

'I'm glad to hear that.' There was something behind these words.

"Teacher? You don't plan something, do you?"

'I'll see you soon Ed.' and with that she hung up leaving Ed stunned.

He was still standing there as Russel came inside the lab again. He waved his hand in front of the shorter blonde's eyes who was gasping like a fish outside the water.

"Ed? Ed. Hey wake up!" The teen looked at Russel than at the receiver in his hand.

"Shit!" He let it hang loosely from the cord and ran outside. Russel looked after him.

"What is it now?" But his question was left unanswered.

Ed ran as fast as he could. By the time he arrived at Central HQ he was soaked from the rain. He passed Hawkeye and ran into Roy's office. The dark-haired main looked up from the papers he was signing as Ed approached the desk panting heavily.

"Ed what are you doing here? Don't you have to be in the lab?" The younger tried to regain his breath while Roy walked around the desk. "You're leaving puddles on the floor." Ed gave his lover a glare.

"We have to leave. Now!" Roy quipped his visible eyebrow.

"And why is that Edward?" The teen rolled his eyes.

"Izumi's coming and we have to leave." Okay now the Brigadier General knew why Ed wanted to leave. He knew the stories about Izumi, Ed and Al's alchemy teacher.

"Do you really think it would be that bad? I mean I would really like to meet her."

"No you won't. Believe me." Roy gave Ed a look to his comment. It wasn't only that he wanted to meet Ed's former teacher, there was also a second reason. He wanted to meet the woman who was like a second mother to Ed.

"Will it be so scary to meet her? We're adults. It can't be that bad." Ed gave him another glare and poked with a finger in his lover's chest.

"Have you ever listened to one of the stories I told you? They were real, Roy. It really happened." Roy sighed.

"Okay but first we get you out of those clothes. We wouldn't want you to get a cold after your heat stroke." He smiled warmly to the teen that grabbed his lapels and tried to drag him out of the office.

"We don't have time for that."

The moment they reached the door it flung open revealing Izumi, her husband Sig and Wrath. The young homunculus lived with them now as a human even when he wasn't really one. After he lost Ed's limbs he got Automail installed.

"I tried to hold them back Sir. I'm sorry." Hawkeye came into the office saluting. Roy sat on the floor with Ed to his chest.

"It's okay Lieutenant." He stood up helping Ed up as well. The teen hid immediately behind Roy shivering.

"Hey teacher." Izumi glared at Ed. His hands were cold and his lips turned violet. Roy took Ed's hand in his.

"Ed. We should really get you out of these." He looked between Izumi and Sig to find the one he was looking for. "Lieutenant Havoc. Please bring Ed to the shower and try to find some new clothes for him, too." Havoc walked into the room and dragged Ed with him to the showers. Izumi turned to Wrath.

"Aoya go with them. You don't have to be here." The teen nodded and followed Havoc and Ed.

Roy swallowed heavily. This was maybe harder then he thought. It was easy with Hohenheim. The man seemed open for everything and just wanted his sons to be happy but Izumi… Well he would try to be as charming as he could be.

"Have as seat." He gestured to the couches. Izumi sat down while Sig remained staying next to her. Roy closed the door. "I actually wanted to talk to talk to you." Izumi grinned.

"Say what you have to say, dog." Roy sighed. This would take everything he had.

Ed got into the stall starting the hot water. This felt really good. It would be better with Roy but he couldn't think about something like that right now with a kid in the room.

"Hey Ed is it really true? I mean that you live with that guy." Ed rinsed the soap from his body.

"Yes we live together." He got some shampoo into his hand and rubbed his scalp with it. How good it felt when Roy… No wrong thoughts or else he would need a cold shower and that was not an option.

"Do you love him?" Why is the kid asking him that? Ed sighed.

"If I tell you over and over again that I love him would you stop asking?" He rinsed the last shampoo out of his hair turning off the water. He got the towel and started to dry himself with it. The teen hadn't yet answered but he hadn't asked another question either. "May I ask you something?" Ed got out of the stall getting his boxers.

"Sure what is it?" The younger one leaned against the wall in the dressing room.

"Why does teacher call you 'Aoya'?" He dried his hair looking at Wrath who looked to the floor. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." But Wrath shook his head.

"It was my name when I was first born. We decided it would be better to call me 'Aoya' then 'Wrath'." He sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. "And I would be glad when you would call me 'Aoya'." He grinned up to Ed who ruffled the boy's hair. He got a new dress shirt, a black undershirt and new black pants from the shelf. He clapped his hands and dried his shoes.

"Why didn't you do that with your clothes, too? That would have been easier." Ed looked to Aoya.

"Yeah maybe but I wanted something fresh. When I use alchemy to dry my clothes they could shrink. I had this problem once. But my shoes stay the same size. Dunno why." He closed the dress shirt leaving just three buttons open. "We should get back to the others. I'm worried." Ed opened the door to the hallway.

"Mama isn't that weak anymore. Your father helped her with her 'illness'." Aoya walked out of the bathroom with Ed behind him. Now the elder knew who the little 'birdie' has been.

"I'm not worried about teacher. I'm worried about Roy." The kid just laughed. They got back to the others. Izumi smiled genuinely to them and Roy was alive. More over he was uninjured. Aoya ran to Izumi and hugged her from behind. She smiled and patted his hair.

"We should leave now. It's already late and we have another train to get." Ed was stunned by Izumi's statement.

"But you just have arrived teacher. Don't you want to at least eat with us?" Izumi shook her head and stood up.

"No Ed. Central was just kind of a stopover for us. We're going north. I want to show Aoya where I trained." Roy got up as well walking to Ed and they bit their guests' farewell. She patted on his head and shook Roy's hand. She leaned over and whispered in Roy's ear: "If I hear that you do something bad to him I swear I come to you and castrate you with my own hands." Roy swallowed.

"Believe me. If I would hurt him I would kill myself." She leaned back and grinned.

"Good to hear flame boy." She patted him on his shoulder. Ed quipped an eyebrow.

_Flame boy?! Something is definitely wrong here._ But Roy winked to him showing that everything was alright. The three Curtises left them alone. As the door closed, Roy turned around to Ed kissing him deeply.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Roy stroked over Ed's cheeks admiring him.

"Yeah often but I don't mind if you say it again." The elder grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you." Ed smiled.

"I love you, too."

* * *

AN.: Review?? Please I like them.

And for all of you, who think 'Aoya?!'... Hm it was in the episode where Izumi rescued Wrath from Souther HQ and tried to kill him on the island as she called him 'Aoya'.


	11. Daisies, colours and cakes

Disclaimer: Well let's say that: No, damn it! Don't remember me every time that I don't own FMA. I know that…

We come closer to the chapter where Nina has her first appearance. ochuckleso Have fun with the next chapter.

TenshiShanai.

* * *

_Chapter 10: __Daisies, colours and cakes_

It was odd. Russel eyed him the whole morning but every time he looked to him the other teen pretended to do something else. Ed glanced from the corner of his eyes to Russel who watched him – again. Enough was enough. He slammed his hands flat on the table turning to Russel.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He snarled to Russel who – again – looked innocently to him.

"Me? I'm fine thanks. But how are you?" Ed was stunned. This moron tried to kid him. He glared at the slightly taller teen. Russel backed visibly away from him.

"You eyed me. The whole time! So tell me: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ed yelled so that maybe even Roy had heard him in his office. Russel swallowed. How could he ask the question without going through another one of Ed's temper tantrums? "I'm waiting!" Russel swallowed again and decided to get over with it.

"What kind of flowers do you like?" That left Ed speechless. He quipped an eyebrow.

"You checked me up the whole time to ask me that?! You're really stupid." He crossed his arms over his chest. Russel couldn't have a heat stroke. It wasn't that hot in autumn. So maybe he was just crazy? Yeah that would be it. He nodded to himself.

"Do I get an answer? And I didn't 'check you up'." Ed gave him a look. Did Russel just blush? He could play this a bit longer.

"Really? So why are you so interested in my favourite flowers? Want to go on a date?" He grinned from one ear to the other. "But I should tell you that I'm in a relationship." Russel rolled his eyes.

_Just get over with it._ "I already knew that. Just tell me and I will leave you alone." The shorter sighed and shrugged.

"When you're so persistent, I like daisies." Russel just nodded and left the lab. Ed sighed heavily and got back to his research.

The next were Havoc and Breda. Ed was sitting at one of the tables of the canteen eating his lunch and reading some results of his research.

"Hey boss. What's up?" Havoc sat across from the teen and Breda took a seat next to him. Ed looked up at the two.

"It's 'Ed'. I'm not in the military anymore. You don't have to call me 'boss'." He took another bite of his bread. Havoc shrugged.

"Think I'm too used to call you 'boss'. Sorry." Ed looked up again and shook his head.

"So why are you here? You usually don't eat here." Havoc looked him into his eyes. His face was mostly blank beside the tooth stick twirling in his mouth. "What is it? First it's Russel and than you. Have I something in my face that everyone is looking at me?" Havoc didn't move. Breda patted him on his back that he nearly choked on his own spit.

"Nah nah Edo. Don't mind some friends joining you for lunch? We're not up to anything." Ed glared at the red-haired man. Havoc still looked at the younger blonde. The teenager felt his anger grow. But before he could say anything else Havoc spoke up.

"What's your favourite colour Ed?" The boy gave him a look.

"What?"

"What's your favourite colour? It can't be that hard to tell me." Ed's mouth hang slightly open. That was the second stupid question someone has asked him today. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on Edo. Tell us." Breda smiled at the blonde while Havoc was still starring. Ed looked up at the clock on the wall. It was already past his allowed break time. He stood up and gathered his things.

"It's black and red I suppose. You're happy now? I have to go." The teen turned around and walked away leaving the two men.

"That wasn't so difficult. Don't now why Russ had problems with his task." Havoc shrugged to Breda's conclusion.

"Chief will be glad. Let's get back." Breda nodded.

The rest of the day was spent in silence without a nosy Russel or suspicious questions from one of Roy's subordinates. Ed sighed over his research notes. The plants hadn't changed so it was stupid to stay any longer. Russel had already left and it was four in the afternoon. He could go home and prepare something to eat for himself and Roy. The teen put the notes away and hang his lab coat next to the door. The sun shone warmly in his face as he got out of the lab. He closed his eyes letting the still warm wind blowing through his hair.

"Hello Edward." He opened his eyes again and found Gracia standing there with Elicia. The girl, now nearly 6 years old, ran to him. He got her into his arms hugging her.

"Gracia. Elicia. What are you doing here?" Elicia hugged him around his neck and kissed him on his cheek.

"Mama wanted to ask you if you would come with us, helping us to bake a cake for me and my friends." She thought a moment. "You can bake one for Uncle Roy, too." Ed blushed and smiled. He couldn't resist when Gracia and Elicia would ask him something like that.

"Yeah I help you." He kissed the girl on the cheek.

"It wouldn't bother you? I mean you seemed just to come from the lab." Gracia sounded concerned.

"Nah it's still early and I have plenty of time. Roy wouldn't be at home before 7 or half past 7. So I can help you." He let the girl down taking the hand of the girl in his.

It was well past 8 as Ed arrived at their home. He was exhausted and stuffed with cake. The teen had even managed to bake Gracia's famous apple pie for himself and Roy. He opened the front door to see that Roy was rearranging their living room.

"What are you doing?" The blonde put the cake on the small telephone table next to their telephone. Roy looked up as he was done with the couch.

"I wanted to show you something." He smiled as he got the gramophone ready. The elder gestured to the younger to join him in the living room.

"And what are we doing now?" Ed looked around. Between the hearth and the rest of the room was even enough space that one could literally dance there. Wait a moment. Dancing? He looked gasping at Roy. His lover didn't intend to dance with him, did he? Roy reached his hand out, quiet music flowing through the room.

"Dance with me." There it was. Roy wanted to dance with Ed and the teen wasn't very pleased with the thought.

"You know Roy I can't dance." The elder shrugged.

"So I will teach you. It's not that difficult to learn."

"But I can't do it with the Automail." Roy sighed.

"It's nothing different with the Automail." The younger heaved a sigh. He grabbed the elder's hand and positioned himself the way Winy had showed him once. "So you already know the basics." Roy smirked and Ed looked away red from embarrassment. They started slowly but went faster as Ed felt securer with the steps. Maybe dancing wasn't that bad. He smiled up to Roy who was watching him lovingly. They stopped for a lingering kiss.

"Thanks. That was really nice." Roy quipped an eyebrow.

"Thank you Edward. But you really don't have to thank me for the kiss." Ed punched him on his shoulder glaring at him.

"I didn't mean that bastard." The younger turned away with a pout on his lips. Roy stroked with his thump over Ed's cheek.

"I'm sorry Ed. I didn't mean that." The teen turned around to look into Roy's dark eye. There was something hidden in there he couldn't quiet make out. "What about you taking a bath and afterwards we could have something small to eat." Ed sighed. He really felt like bathing.

"Yeah my muscles are a bit stiff from the whole day." He stretched his arms. "And you can use the time to get the living room cleaned up." The young man left for the bathroom. He started the water for his bath putting some of the oil in the water he got from Roy. He got into the water hissing slightly as his muscles relaxed in the water. He heard Roy shifting the furniture back to their original place. The teen closed his eyes relaxing even more and hoped he wouldn't fall asleep in here.

It didn't take long for Roy to clean the living room and prepare a romantic atmosphere there. He got the cake from the telephone table and brought it into the kitchen. It smelled delicious. He just hoped Ed didn't suspect anything. Maybe the younger man was just annoyed by Russel's and Havoc's questions and he knew that Ed couldn't say 'no' to Gracia and Elicia as he still felt guilty for what had happened to Hughes. Roy put the cake on another plate and cut it in pieces. It was then that he noticed a note in the bag. He read it and smiled. _Good luck. I know you will make him happy. Gracia._ He closed his eye.

"What are you smiling at?" He didn't hear Ed coming in with a towel around his neck and the red rope on. The raven-haired man put the note with the bag where the cake had been in into the waste bin.

"Nothing. I just was glad that the cake looked eatable." Ed glared at Roy.

"Of course it is eatable. Gracia helped me with it." He got a piece and ate it while Roy admired the blonde. "What? You're strange today you know that? And you're not the only one." He took another bite.

"And why's that my love?" He kissed Ed's cheek, licking some crumps from it.

"At first it was Russel. He asked me what kind of flowers I like. Really stupid and then Havoc and Breda came at lunch and asked me what my favourite colours were." He got another slice of cake and sat on the kitchen table giving Roy a wonderful view to Ed's naked thighs. The elder looked up at the blonde.

"You don't have anything underneath, do you?" Ed looked down on his lap and rolled his eyes. he opened the hem of his rope revealing the boxers underneath.

"You're really an old leech." Roy let his head hang down. Some random kitchen sex - or in their case petting – would have been great but this would maybe ruin his plans for the evening. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that but you just looked so…"

"Delicious? That's what you wanted to say right?!" It was more a statement then a question and Roy knew that. But, to be honest, Ed was delicious and it has been what Roy had been thinking. He leaned back and got something out of his pants' back pocket.

"Close your eyes love." Ed quipped an eyebrow but obliged. Roy took his hand and put something big in it. The blonde opened his eyes to see a rather used State Alchemist watch.

"What's that? I have a watch you know that." Roy shook his head.

"Open it." Ed shrugged and did was Roy told him. Inside he saw a message he had carved in. He looked up.

"But how? I thought it was lost." He looked down again his eyes watering. Roy hugged the young man close.

"Armstrong had found it in Lior and had brought it with him." He smiled at his lover. "But that's not the real gift I have for you." He took Ed's hand in his and let him into the living room. "Stay here." He 'parked' the teen in front of the hearth and left the room again.

"Why should I stay here? That will rather be good Roy." He heard Roy shout from the first floor but couldn't really understand what he was saying. He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his fingers on the other arm. Roy came down with one hand behind his back.

"You're strange Roy. What is this all about?" At that moment Roy took Ed's hand and kissed it lovingly and got down on one knee. Ed nearly panicked at the sight. _This means? No he can't He stands up every moment and laughs at me._ His heart was racing. He could only hear his blood rushing through his ears. It was as Roy looked up at him that he calmed down a bit.

"Will you Edward?" The younger looked stunned. He gasped at the elder man.

_What has he said? _"Huh?" That was all Ed could answer Roy. The dark-haired man chuckled. There was it he gets dumped. Roy got up again cubing his cheeks in his hands smiling genuinely.

"I ask you if you will marry me Edward." The teen blushed and tears were running down his cheeks. He swallowed several times before he could actually answer Roy. He nodded hastily.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you." He sniffed and wiped the tears off his cheeks. "Damn it. I'm normally not this kind of a cry baby." Roy chuckled again and kissed Ed's tears from his cheeks.

"Don't say that. I know that you're happy." Ed just nodded wiping new tears from his eyes. "I love you my love." Ed smiled still crying.

"I love you, too." He hugged the elder close around his neck. He never thought it would be possible that Roy wanted to marry him. He kissed the elder on his cheek and then his mouth. As the younger let go, Roy put the engagement rings on their fingers stating that this way Ed wouldn't feel too girlish. Ed just smiled. He couldn't say anything more then 'I love you' over and over again.

* * *

AN.: First update for this week Next will be on Wednesday evening because I won't be here for almost two weeks after Thursday. Could you please review? I like them really. 


	12. plants and a call

Disclaimer: I do not and I repeat not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Yeah that's it.

So just one chapter to the wedding of our favourite pair XD yay!! Hope you like it. Thank you Charlie for making me think of a reason to get pregnant.

TenshiShanai.

**Next update: March 26th/27th. **

* * *

_Chapter 11 – Plants and a call_

Ed was lying on the bed in his given room at the Southern Headquarters' Dormitory. He hated to be here but he couldn't quite help it either. He sighed heavily and played with the ring on his left ring finger. Just a week and he would be married. Just a week to the first of December and he was in the South to search for plants they could use in their experiment. Just a week and he was away because of Russel this idiot. Ed fumed on the bed. This geek had ruined nearly all the work they had done…

_..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Central two weeks ago :::::::::::::::::::::::_

Lab 4 was empty and no Russel was seen here. Ed entered the lab and looked around. It was 8 in the morning and Russel had had the night shift to control the head of the plant jumble in the test tubes. But he wasn't here. Ed sighed heavily walking over to the work bench where Russel was supposed to sit. The young alchemist gathered the notes together which lay around on the floor and the workbench and made a pile. As he bent down to get the last paper under the bench he smelled something odd. He looked up too fast and hit his head on the underside of the worktable and hissed. He stood up still rubbing his head. He looked to their experiment to see something very unpleasant. The Jumble in one of the tubes had started to boil and some of the foam it created was leaking on the table. Ed tried to reach the heater underneath and saw that it was set much too high.

"This idiot!" Was all the blonde said before the too hot tube exploded and it contents splashed through the whole room. The plant mix wasn't as hot as the young man expected it to be as it spattered all over him and left stinking green slobber over his hair and clothes.

At this moment Russel came in yawning. He looked around and as he saw Ed standing there he burst into laughter. For the other teenager it wasn't so funny. He fumed furiously.

"You idiot! See what you have done!" Ed whipped his face clean and stomped over to Russel who was holding his stomach because he laughed too much. The taller teen looked down to Ed and smiled.

"What do you mean 'what I have done'? I didn't do anything!" The golden-eyed teen gave him a glare.

"You set the heater too high and one of the tubes exploded because the jumble grew too fast." He shook his hands out but the slobber was gluey and didn't want to get off his skin and clothing. When it was this way with his clothes he didn't want to know what would happen to his hair. The young man rolled his eyes and walked past the other teen to get to the lab's showers.

As he was in the dressing room he got out of his soiled pullover and jeans to discover that the slobber had made his way even through the rather thick jeans. He sighed and got out of his boxers as well. The green slobber was really everywhere and dropped down from his hair. The now green-haired teen walked into one of the stalls and started the water. The hot spray eased his mind. He sighed heavily and got some soap and shampoo to get this stuff from his skin and hair. He rinsed the last remains out and got a towel. The golden-eyed teen got some new spare clothes.

Russel had started to clean the lab after Ed had gone to take a shower. He put the last remains of the jumble and slobber into the biohazard bin as he heard a high horrible scream. Seconds later a fuming Ed stormed into the lab and pinned Russel to the next wall.

"Do you see what you have done?!" Ed glared at him and showed with his free hand to his head. Russel's eyes got huge and seconds later he burst into laughter again. "STOP LAUGHING! THIS AIN'T FUNNY YOU BASTARD." The taller teen wiped the tears off.

"I thought Roy was the bastard." He still chuckled as Ed let him done to the floor.

"This is not funny, Russel! I'm getting married in three weeks. What if this isn't away until then? What should I do then?" He got to the mirror next to the door and eyed his light green hair.

"Oh come on Ed. This will be away until you get married. It can't be that bad." Ed gave him another glare.

"It IS bad! Even some parts of my skin are green. Green Russel, GREEN!!" He ruffled his hair. He sighed heavily and sat next to the door. Russel sat next to him and eyed him carefully.

"It is not so bad, Ed. You will see this will be gone the next time you wash or the time after that and you have still 3 weeks until you get married." He shrugged and looked over to the workbench. "But there is another problem."

Ed looked up and followed Russel's gaze. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We need new plants." Ed leaned his head against the wall. Fate hates him, it really does. He knew that he was the one who had to travel for the new plants because Russel was only a lab assistant and not allowed to travel on the expenses of the state and the plants they needed were just growing in the South.

"Great. Three weeks until I get married and I have to go to find new plants. Just great, Russel." The older teen muttered.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Ed rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it's okay. I hope I won't need too long down there. Stupid plants and stupid jumble."

_:::::::::::::::::::: Back to present ::::::::::::::::::::::::_

His hair and skin had his normal colour back but there was still something else what had changed inside Ed. The teen was incredibly horny. Not just the 'I'm-a-teenager-and-require-lots-of sexual-attention-due-to-my-hormones-horniness', no, he had a hard on nearly the whole time he was with Roy and just the dark-haired man's deep voice made his mid-section grow. He grunted and rolled on his side still eyeing the silver ring. Maybe it had to do with the plant stuff but the doc at the military hospital hadn't said anything that those plants were poisonous or anything. The blond teenager sighed and turned on his back again. Hopefully he would be back in Central and could see how far his raven-haired Lover was with the wedding preparations.

Just the small thought of Roy made him blush and it caused a slight problem in his pants. He looked around in his room. He was alone and, well, the room he was given was kind of at the other end of the hall where the next officer lived and, what was the best, the walls were thicker than the ones at Central or Eastern Command. He walked carefully over to the door, opened it and looked around. No one was even near his room. The teen sighed and closed and locked the door. He got back to his bed and laid on it, cautiously opening his zipper and button on his pants. Just then the telephone started to ring.

"Shit! Why now?!" He hissed and sat up to get to answer the phone on his bed side table.

"Edward Elric."

"_Soon-to-be Elric-Mustang. How are you my love?"_

The deep voice caused another stirring in his pants. The teen hissed lowly as he tried to sit comfortable on the bed. _"Is something wrong, Ed?"_

The blonde rolled his eyes.

_I'm hard it hurts and your voice is the reason for that. What do you think is wrong?!_ "No I'm fine. Everything is fine." That was maybe the worst lie he had ever spoken and one could hear it. He heard a light snicker at the other end of the line.

"_Still the same problem as the time you left?"_

The young man swallowed. Roy had, of course, noticed the increased sex-drive of Ed and was rather pleased with it. The several blow and hand jobs he had gotten in the week before Ed had left were proof enough. The raven-haired man sighed into the phone. _"Ed, do you want me to help you with it?"_

Ed's breathing increased as he thought about it.

"And how exactly are you planning to help me while I'm in the South and you're in Central? I can't think of anything fast enough to get here before I explode."

Roy snickered again.

"_Love, what were you about to do when I called?" _

Ed swallowed again.

"Jerk off?" The teen's voice was low from embarrassment.

"_And I will help you with that."_

Ed nodded.

"Yeah that's what I did understand but I didn't get the helping part." He chewed the inside of his lower lip. The groin was still hard but Ed tried to ignore it.

"_Ed, my love, get out of your pants and lay on the bed."_

He looked confused at the receiver in his hand.

"You want me to get out of my pants and than what?"

Roy grunted on the other side of the phone.

"_We're going to have telephone-sex Edward. Now get out of your pants and lay on the bed."_

Ed blushed heavily and laid the receiver shortly down on the pillow to get his pants and underwear off and lay back on the bed. His cock was swollen and red and already damp. He got the receiver and held it to his ear.

"I'm ready, I think." He spread his legs a bit to get comfortable. Unintentionally he touched the tip and hissed.

"_You're not already stroking yourself?"_

"N…no just got on the tip while spreading my legs." He moaned into the phone. Just Roy's voice could make him come on the spot. "R…Roy you should do something or I'm going to come right now."

The younger man squirmed on the bed. Just some more minutes and he wouldn't be able to walk the next day.

"_Patience, love, patience."_

Ed could hear that Roy's breathing had increased as well.

"R…Roy?"

"_Yes my love?"_

"You're hard as well, aren't you?"

Roy chuckled again.

"_What can I say? I got hard the moment I heard your ragged breathing and well wanted to enjoy this with you."_

"You better get going or I'm going to stroke myself and let you hear all of it."

Roy took a deep breath.

"_Close your eyes Ed and imagine me with you there, looking in these twin suns of you."_

"Mhmm…"

Ed's groin twitched in anticipation.

"R…Roy, please… I … I need to…"

"_I trail soft kisses down your chest and stomach until I reach this blond patch of hair around this incredible member of yours." _He inhaled sharply_. "I see of pre cum leaking out of the tip and timidly lick over the slit."_

Ed bucked his hips and released a deep growl from his throat. He followed Roy's descriptions with his hands and stroked softly over the hot tip.

"More Roy, more."

"_Y__ou beg so beautifully, my love." _He licked his lips while stroking his own groin carefully not to cum before he had ended this with Ed._ "I take you inside my mouth and start to bob my head up and down your lovely cock."_

Ed squirmed on the bed. The friction between his legs was too much and Roy's voice was so unbelievable sexy.

"Roy… please… it's too much… please…" Ed moaned deeply and increased the speed of his strokes. All what Roy could hear was the swallow breathing of his soon-to-be husband. He increased his own stroking until he was near his climax.

"_Ed, Ed, Ed…"_

The teen went faster and reached the peak, a white light and satisfaction. He swallowed hard and listened to the phone, hoping that Roy had come, too. He heard the other breathing heavily.

"Roy?"

"_Yes my love?"_

"Did you… you know…"

The dark-haired man snickered.

"_Yes my love I did, too. We came together."_

The teen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, because I don't think I would be able to do the dirty talk."

Ed closed his eyes and felt the sticky fluid drying on his stomach and between his legs.

"You know now I have to take another shower."

"_That's fine with me, love. I need one, too."_

The sheets on the other side of the phone rustled and Roy sat up.

"_Do you want to know how far the preparations are?"_

Ed thought a bit over the question.

"No not really. I know that I can trust you and Gracia with it. I'm just sad, that I can't be with you there."

"_When will you be back?"_

Ed sighed heavily.

"Probably the day before the wedding, maybe a day or two early, don't know yet. There are some problems with the plants."

"_Then I have to prepare everything properly for you."_

"Yes you have."

The teen sat up as well.

"I love you, Roy."

"_I love you, too. See you soon, love."_

Ed smiled.

"Yeah can't wait to see you again."

"_Me, too. Goodnight Edward."_

"Goodnight, Roy."

With that the teen hung up and looked out of the window. It was pretty dark outside. He got up and searched a towel, new underwear and his pants and pullover to go back to the shower. Just a week and he would be home with Roy. Again the thought caused a little twitching in his southern areas.

"Maybe I should take a cold shower. Don't want to lay around wide awake again."

He sighed and put his old boxers on after he cleaned some of the seed from his legs. Russel was really an idiot.

* * *

AN.: So next chapter a wedding and a wedding night (So a real lemon is to come). Hope to see you there. Don't forget to review.

Just a small announcement: I'm on holiday from Thursday on and I'm sorry that I won't be able to answer your reviews immediatly. But I promise that I'll answer them when I'm back. (What will be on March 26th, I hope.)

Another tiny announcement: I'm not going to write a telephone-sex-scene ever again. I think I'm horrible at it.


	13. Wedding

Whew… so now comes the wedding and the wedding night. I hope you enjoy the chapter

Please don't forget to review, I like them very mush

TenshiShanai.

* * *

_Chapter 12: Wedding_

Central was covered with a soft white blanket. The normal hectic town had calmed down and was in happy anticipation to the forthcoming Christmas celebrations. Some stores were already decorated in red and green and lots of lights. Just some citizens didn't think about Christmas. They had enough to do for the wedding, which would take place today at the courthouse.

Ed and Roy had decided on a rather small wedding with family and close friends and much to Ed's dismay, Gracia, Riza and Winry had decided that Ed had to live with the Hughes until his big day. The only advance was, that he came back the day before the wedding and so had just to sleep a night without the young Brigadier General.

The young blonde looked into the bathroom mirror. He didn't know how often he had straightened his deep red tie. He sighed and sat on the basket next to the tub. He knew that he should be happy but his thoughts were in Resembool with Al. The teen had written a long letter to his younger brother with the invitation and hoped they would come over their argument so long ago. But Ed Elric was and is the fate's bitch. Hohenheim had told him that Al didn't even read the letter and had thrown it into the next waste bin. He sighed heavily and watched his feet. Slowly the door opened and another blonde pocked her head inside.

"Edward Elric!" He snapped his head up to see a lightly fuming Winry standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Winry." He smiled up to her but his eyes betrayed him. The young woman, who has been Ed's best for years sat next to him.

"You should be happy, Ed. Don't let this day be ruined by a jerk, who can't get over his foolishness." He looked down again.

"But he's my brother and I really wanted him here." Winry sighed and patted his back.

"He's an idiot and you know that as well. Who on earth doesn't come to his brother's wedding because… I don't even know his reason!"

Ed chuckled.

"Thank you, Winry." She looked to him and he smiled genuinely this time.

"That's what I want to see. This is your day, Edward and you have to smile through it." She cubed his cheeks and held their faces close.

"But it's sad though, that I didn't even have the chance to kiss an Elric." She smiled and their noses touched.

"Sorry, but I'm a taken man and soon married to the only person I ever want to be with." She let him go and they both started to laugh. "You're not angry I'm marrying him?" She looked to her feet and smiled a distant smile.

"Nah. I see that you love him and that he loves you back so I'm alright with it. I have forgiven him the day he chased you till Resembool and I know that it wasn't really his fault. They would have died even if he had refused the order and than he wouldn't have been able to help you and you wouldn't be half as happy as you are today." She stood up and straightened her dress. "And I wouldn't be the maid of honour for my best friend." He grinned up to her.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." He stood up as well. She looked carefully over his clothing and nodded.

"Yes so you can go and marry your sweetheart." The young alchemist blushed and rolled his eyes.

"You know that I don't call him 'sweatheart' or anything?" Winry straightened his tie and patted his shoulders.

"Then it's time you do so." She took his hand in hers and let him out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the waiting group of Gracia, Elicia, Shiezka, Maria Ross, Riza and his father, who was beside him the only man in the house. Before they went outside to get to the cars, Gracia took a picture of the small group.

Roy was sitting on a chair in one of the spare rooms of the courthouse. He had disturbed the last preparations and was locked into this room so that he couldn't do anything wrong. The dark-haired man sighed heavily and let his head hang down. He never experienced to be this nervous. Not even as he took the State Alchemist Certificate, he had been nervous. He stood up again and walked through the small room putting his hands in and out his pockets ever so often and straightening his deep blue tie again and again. He had planned this wedding with Gracia over the last two weeks and before he had asked Ed for his preferences and they had even had their suits bought before the date for their wedding was arranged. He sighed heavily. The raven-haired man knew that he shouldn't be this nervous. It was his wedding for good's sake. It would be over before they would even recognise it. He sat down again as the door was opened and Havoc walked in.

"Hey Chief, nervous?" The tall blonde had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth but it was not lit. He had this 'you-can-do-whatever-you-want' expression on his face and seemed to be really calm.

"How can you be so calm Havoc? I'm sweating like I never did before and I don't know why." Roy stretched and looked out of the window where he could see the blue sky over Central. This day was perfect to get married.

"Maybe I'm calm because I'm not the one who gets married after all." Roy glared at him but his expression softens immediately.

"Yeah, that should it be." He looked out of the window again as he heard another voice speaking.

"May I talk with Mr. Flameboy? Alone?" Izumi had come into the room and gave Havoc a look. The Lieutenant shrugged and left the room.

"Sure why not?" Before he left fully, he turned around. "The Boss is on his way. That's what I wanted to tell you." Roy sighed and sat down again. Izumi took a seat next to him.

"You still remember what I asked you the day I was in Central?"

He looked up to be greeted with a frown.

"Yes and I would still do what I told you that time." Her mood lightened and her frown turned into a smile.

"That's good to know, Flameboy." She patted him on his back. "Let's bring you to your destination. We don't have too much time. You still have to attend a wedding party before you can have your fun at the wedding night." The dark-haired man blushed and that didn't he do often but this open minded woman was something different: open minded and straight to the point. "What are you taking so long? Come on we don't have the whole day." He swallowed and regained his composure by straightening his tie a last time before he went after Izumi into the room where the wedding ceremony would be held.

Nearly all guests were sitting on the chairs in the room; some were still standing around waiting for Roy to arrive that the ceremony could get started. Just minutes later everybody had taken his seat and the music started to play. At first the maids of honour arrived and took their places on either side of the rows. Just shortly after Ed came inside with a bunch of daisies in his hands and walked rather fast up to his place next to Roy. The lovers looked at each other and Roy kissed left hand and held it in his right.

As Roy had predicted the ceremony itself was over very fast and the pair could exchange the rings and kiss. They, Havoc and Riza, as best woman and best man, signed the necessary papers which stated that they were husbands. The group of guests and the pair made their way to a small restaurant outside of Central where they would celebrate their weddings.

In the late afternoon, as the sun had started to set, Ed was standing on the balcony outside the hall where they celebrated. The town was a bit away and he could watch the lights going on from where he stood.

"Hey Mr. Elric-Mustang." He turned around to a smiling Riza. She walked over to him and stood next to him. "It's beautiful here." The teen nodded and watched the town again. Softly she stroked over his head and cheek. Ed looked at her questionably but she just smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you." He quipped and eyebrow to her sudden words.

"What for?" She smiled to him.

"You brought him back. He was a hollow shell after his fight with the homunculus. He did his work and sometimes joked with us but he wasn't the same arrogant pompous ass he used to be." The shorter blonde looked up to her confused.

"He… I wanted to be there for him after what had happened but he said I should go my way and not be dragged into the darkness of his soul." She swallowed. "At that time the light in his eye was gone and everything we did was pointless. But then it was back. The day he came into the office the light was back in his eye and it got stronger with every day he was with you." She hugged Ed tightly. "Thank you so much for bringing him back. I wouldn't know what I should have done and I don't want to know what would have happened if you never came back." She kissed the top of his head.

"But I came back and that's what counts. Right, Riza?" He looked up and wiped the tears from her face.

"You should go inside. It's late and there is more to come for the two of you."

"Wouldn't it be impolite to leave this early?" She shook her head.

"Believe me: Now is the best time to escape. Your guests are satisfied and you two should really drive back to Central." She stroked over his head. "When you would be a girl I would say: 'Go and make babies.' But as you're male I just say: Enjoy what's going to come." Ed blushed as red as a tomato to her comment but she just winked and gave him a small push to the balcony doors. "Go. Now." He nodded and left the balcony.

It didn't Ed long to search for his husband. The dark-haired man was standing a bit aside from the guests watching his subordinates and friends.

"Hey Mr. Sexy time to leave." He bent down to Ed and gave him a kiss.

"You think it's good to leave?" The teen nodded to his husband's question.

"Riza said now is the best time and I'm already eager to have you for me alone." Roy chuckled and kissed him again.

"Okay. Then let's get back home." He put his glass to the next table and took Ed's hand in his kissing the knuckles. They went straight to their car, unseen by the guests. The lovers got into the car and they drove slowly from the yard to Central. Roy watched Ed from the corner of his eye seeing that his young husband was rather nervous squirming in his seat. He took the younger's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Don't be nervous we have a whole night and a week of honeymoon and you have even the week after free." Ed looked up to his husband.

"I know but I… it's my first time and I just want it to be good for both of us." Roy chuckled to Ed's confession.

"Oh, love, believe me when it's with you, it will always be good. It's not that we haven't down anything before." He kissed Ed's hand again earning a small smile.

Nearly half an hour later they arrived at their home. The lovers got to the door and Roy unlocked it. He took Ed in his arms carrying him inside bridal style.

"Hey let me down!" Ed was silenced by a hungry kiss.

"Just let me do this, okay Ed?" Roy's eye was sparkling and Ed couldn't help but to obey his wishes. He nodded and placed his arms around Roy's neck so that he could carry him better. The elder closed the door with his foot and made his way to the bedroom. He had let it open this morning just for this occasion.

"You had planned this?" Ed looked around the room. There were rose petals lying in the room and unlit candles were standing around the bed. Roy laid him down on the bed.

"You can say this." He kissed the teenager again. The, at first, timid kiss changed into a battle of tongues. They just broke apart as they both needed air.

"Make me yours, Roy." Ed had his hands still around Roy's neck and was looking flushed up to his husband. Roy smiled genuinely and kissed Ed again.

"I will my love. I will." He sat up on the side of the bed getting his jacket, tie and shoes off. Ed did the same with his clothes. He wanted to feel the man he loved in him. He had waited long enough and knew he was ready or it. Just as he was about to unbuckle his belt he was stopped by a hand over his.

"Easy Ed. That's not a race. We will make it slow." The teen flushed and let himself be laid down again and showered with soft butterfly kisses. If somebody had mastered this kind of erotic pleasure, it was Roy Mustang and Ed was glad that he was the one getting him. Roy moved further down with every kiss and soon arrived at Ed's belt. He unbuckled it slowly and unzipped the fly. The dark-haired man was greeted with a damp spot on the teen's boxers.

"Oh my you were already this far, Ed? Time, that I do something about that." He smiled up to his younger husband. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of both garments and Ed arched his back so that Roy could get it down. The elder kissed the tip and dragged the pants and boxer further down until he could throw them to the floor. He got up to Ed's face and kissed the teen's full lips. The younger sat up and let his shirt be removed. Than he unbuttoned Roy's shirt and the elder shrugged it off his shoulders. He watched his young husband undoing the fly and dragging his pants down to his mid thighs. The blonde licked timidly over the tip of his husband's groin before he took it in his mouth, sucking lightly. Roy closed his eye. If Ed would do this till the point of no return he would fall on his butt when he was done. Roy swallowed several times before he spoke up.

"P…please wait, Ed or we won't come to the good part." The teen looked up but let the groin go. The elder man heaved a sigh and got out of his pants before he lay on the bed. "So now let me spoil you." He planted butterfly kisses down Ed's chest playing with one of the hard nibbles there. He went further down until he arrived at the soft blond looks around Ed's dripping cock. The teenager gasped as Roy took him into his mouth. Ed bit his own knuckle that he wouldn't come to fast. But Roy's ministrations were too much. Too soon he could feel his climax nearing.

"Ro…Roy I gonna come… Please stop… I … I…" It was over too soon for the blond teenager. His orgasm washed over him and he came hard in his husband's mouth, who swallowed the sticky fluid. He licked the younger clean and got back up.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to end this so soon." He swallowed several times and tried to regain his breathing. Roy smiled at him and stroked over the blond mane getting the tie out of the low ponytail.

"Oh that was not all. There is more to come, my love." Roy kissed the teen and opened the drawer of the bed side table getting a bottle out of it. He lay next to his husband who still was breathing heavily.

"Hey not going to sleep now." Roy smiled and stroked over Ed's sides.

"Don't intend to go to sleep. Want to tell me what there is in the bottle?" He looked at the small bottle with the clear fluid in it.

"That's lubricant, my love. It will help us to make it more comfortable at certain places." Ed looked at the bottle and then back up to his husband.

"Oh… OH!" He flushed nearly ten different shades of red. Roy just smiled and snickered.

"Now, my love, I'll make you mine." He kissed the blonde lustfully and laid between the younger's legs again placing soft kisses on either side of the thigh. Ed's groin was already hard again and waiting for some attention. Roy spread the legs further apart but not too wide, so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for his younger husband. The dark-haired man uncapped the bottle and got some of the clear gel on his fingers. Carefully he circled around Ed's virgin entrance before he put the first digit inside earning a hiss from his lover.

"It's okay, Ed. Relax and it will stop to hurt." The teen had his eyes shut tight and breathed deeply in and out. As Roy felt that Ed had loosened up a bit he put the second digit in, waiting until Ed was relaxed enough that he could move the finger. The younger's groin had lost some of his hardness due to the pain. To distract Ed from the sting until he had found the special spot that would make him cry out in pleasure, Roy had to take care of Ed's cock. He took it in his mouth again licking with every movement of his finger. It didn't take long that Ed started to rock his hips. Roy took the hint and inserted a second finger waiting some moments until the younger nodded his approval. He scissored his fingers stretching the blonde and searching the sweet spot in Ed's body. Than he felt something spongy and Ed bucked his hips nearly gagging Roy with his member. The elder smiled around the cock in his mouth and repeated the movements with his fingers until he ushered a third and last finger into the younger's entrance. The sight in front of him was breathtaking: His husband flushed, panting and riding his fingers. The raven-haired man knew he couldn't wait any longer. He withdrew his fingers, which was noticed with a grunt. He opened the bottle again and smeared a big amount of the clear fluid on his own cock positioning himself on Ed's ass. The young man looked up to his handsome lover and husband and smiled.

"I'm sorry if this hurt. Just relax and it will be over soon." The teenager nodded breathing slowly in and out as Roy claimed his virgin entrance. He gritted his teeth. This cock was much more than three fingers but he was glad that Roy stopped and inserted his groin slowly. As the elder was fully inside of his blond husband, he waited so that he could adjust himself. Some moments later the younger man nodded and Roy pushed out and inside again. They went a slow rhythm at first.

"R…Roy… please… faster…" The dark-haired lover smiled and obeyed his husband but was cautious not to move too fast that he would hurt him. With every thrust he could feel his own climax nearing and got a hand between their bodies to stroke Ed's hard member. The only sounds in the room were their panting and the sound of skin rubbing over skin. The young blonde rocked his hips to meet his husband's thrusts every time. He arched his back as Roy's dick found this spot again and cried his husband's name. They moved faster and the elder found the prostate with every movement. Then it was all over. The white light, the satisfying feeling in their stomachs which made them cry out. Roy staid a little longer inside his husband, in the after glow. Neither spoke a word. They caressed each other and kissed over and over again. Little did they know what would happen soon.

* * *

AN.: I don't know which chapter it is, where I said it was the longest chapter I have ever written… Let's say that this is longer in the next chapter Nina will make her 'first appearance' but the couple doesn't know that yet


	14. Ill?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters invited by Hiromu Arakawa or Square Enix. I just got third TV animation Artbook. Yay!!

Thank you all for reading this fic and thanks all the reviewers and the people making this story their favourite one.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and from now on this story will be officially an mpreg with pregnancy and all. chuckle.

TenshiShanai.

* * *

_Chapter 13 – Ill?_

Ed laid his head on the workbench. He was tired and felt sick, really sick. Three weeks married and just a few days to Christmas and he thought he would have to die. For over a week now the blond teen had vomited every morning. He closed his eyes. Granny Pinako had told him after his mother had died that she had thrown up every morning as well before she died. This thought frightened him. He didn't know if he should tell Roy or keeping it a secret. He for once in his life didn't know what to do.

The young alchemist heard the door to the lab open and that someone came inside. He opened his eyes and looked at Russel. The other blonde looked down and sighed.

"I'm glad I'm not married. Is riding the Mustang so exhausting?" Ed looked up in pure disbelieve. Russel didn't just say what he said? He opened his mouth and closed it again. "You make a nice fish like that, do you know that?" The shorter teen closed his mouth and looked away. He didn't need to talk to the other teen and he clearly didn't need to answer his stupid questions. And anyway Russel just heard that from Havoc, Ed was sure of it. He sighed and turned around to see Russel opening the window. Now that was not so good. The last time Ed opened the window he opened the valve of the plant vessels as well to take a new sample and the last time he did it, he ran to the nearest restroom to throw up again. The blond alchemist couldn't have Russel to see him vomit after he had seen him lying on the worktable.

Ed sat up slowly and felt the cold sweat running down his temple. He looked to Russel and the vessels and then to the door. He thought about the time he would need to get out and get some fresh air. He opened his mouth to tell Russel that he would go outside for some fresh air but it was already too late. The smell reached his nose and it happened. He felt the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach and more sweat running down his face. He stood up as fast as he could and ran out of the lab to the next restroom where he bent over a toilet and threw up nearly everything he ate this far. The blond alchemist hadn't heard that the other teen had come into the restroom looking for him.

"Holy shit, Ed." Ed looked up as another wave of nausea hit him and he emptied the rest of his stomach into the toilet bowl. He sat up on his heels and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his lab coat before he flushed the toilet, went to the basin and washed his mouth out.

"Mind to tell me what you just did?"

Russel had his hands on his hips and looked demanding to Ed. Not only that Ed was pale and looked exhausted, he just had thrown up. The smell of the plant stuff wasn't pleasant but it wasn't that bad that one would have to vomit from it. The slightly taller teen was sure of that. The other blonde looked again at Russel and sighed.

"To be honest: I don't know and I actually don't want to talk about it."

He dried his hands and was about to leave the lab as everything went black for a short moment. As he opened his eyes again after some moments he looked into Russel's lilac eyes. His expression was serious.

"I don't know what you have but you're ill and you have to see a doctor. I'll call…" He was interrupted by Ed.

"No! You can't!"

Russel had never seen such a look on Ed's face ever before. He seemed to be sad? No. Frightened, yes Ed looked frightened. The light-blond haired teen shook his head.

"You're pale and you're sweaty. You just were about to fall to the ground if I hadn't been here and you don't even mind me holding you. Ed you're ill. Admit it. You need to see a doctor." Ed swallowed and looked away and Russel sighed. "Okay. Let's have a deal: I'll call your husband and you both talk about it. If he thinks going to see a doctor is the best for you, than you will go. Promise?" Ed looked up and rolled his eyes. When Russel called the office and told what happened, Roy would definitely drag him to the next hospital and there they would poke him with needles and give him medication. But what else could he do? He just nodded and Russel helped him to stand up. They got into the lobby where the slightly taller teen called Roy's office.

The raven-haired man walked as fast as possible to the nearby lab where he would find his young husband sitting on a bench in the lobby with a glass of water in his one hand and Russel next to him. He stopped in front of them looking down at both of them. He hadn't even noticed that Ed looked so pale. He swallowed and Russel looked up. His eyes showed that he was angry. He stood up and patted Ed on his shoulder before he left to the room where they normally worked together.

"I'm sorry that you had to come over. I feel a lot better and Russel just overreacted." Ed didn't look up and Roy could sense the lie in his words. He sighed and sat next to Ed laying an arm over the younger man's shoulder.

"I don't think Russel overreacted. He's right. You need to see a doctor and I'm the one who has to apology. I didn't even see that you looked pale." He kissed the top of the teen's head. "And I didn't take care of you although I should have. "

"Don't treat me like a child. We're married and we should be equals in this marriage." Roy smiled a bit.

"I know, Ed, I know. But remember the vows we had to repeat on our wedding day." The teen nodded thinking about the other part of the vows: 'Till death do us part.' He swallowed and leaned his forehead on Roy's shoulder. Fate really hates him.

Nearly half an hour later, Ed lay on an examination table with Roy sitting next to him, holding his hand. They still had to wait until Susan would come in and examine Ed and tell them which illness the teen had. The blonde just hoped that it would be curable. The dark-haired man next to him was cool as ever and tried to sooth him with caressing the younger's hand. It annoyed Ed to no end but it was the only thing that could make him think about something else than his physical situation. He sighed and closed his eyes as the dark-haired doctor entered the room.

"What can I do for you two?" Ed sighed again and looked at her. Roy was the first to speak.

"We are here because Ed doesn't feel right. We hope you can tell us what kind of virus he caught." She nodded and sat on the free chair on the desk opposite of the examination table.

"So, Ed, tell me what kind of symptoms you have." The blonde looked to the ceiling.

"I vomit but have no fever and don't cough and I often feel cold and the next minute I feel hot." She scribbled something on the chart in her hand.

"How long have you bee vomiting?" He bit his bottom lip and looked briefly to Roy before he looked at the ceiling again.

"For about a week." Roy looked shocked. A week and he didn't even notice it. He looked down.

"Ed a week? Why didn't you tell me?" Roy looked hurt and Ed couldn't look him into the eye.

"I…I was scared, okay? I mean Granny told me that Mum did vomit too before she… before she died and I thought…" He didn't need to end his sentence. Roy knew that Ed thought he had the same illness like his mother did have. He stroked lovingly over the younger's cheek.

"We don't know that yet." He looked to the young doctor. "It doesn't need to be the same illness, right?" She smiled and nodded.

"I just can be a virus." She put a lose strand behind her ear. "So when do you normally vomit? I mean if you vomit on certain times." He thought a bit.

"Normally I vomit in the morning but sometimes it comes back like when I smell the plant stuff in the lab." She looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "What? Is something wrong with that? What do I have? Susan?" Now the teen was nearly hysterical and Roy had to hold him down that he wouldn't fall off the table.

"Edward, calm down!" Susan stood up and walked over to Ed and cupped his face in her hands. "You don't have to worry. I have an idea what's wrong with you but we have to do some tests, okay? Trust me." He nodded and swallowed. Roy heaved a sigh and let go of Ed to sit next to him.

"What kind of tests do you have to do?" The raven-haired man looked to her worried.

"At first I'll make a scan and afterwards we make a urine sample to be sure." The elder man nodded and Susan prepared the machine. "You have to push your pullover up or take it off and pull your trousers down a bit, Ed." The teen nodded and did what he was told. The young doctor clipped a paper towel in the waistline of Ed's pants so they wouldn't get greasy from the gel and put a huge amount of the clear gel on Ed's abdomen. He hissed a bit because it was cold. She started the machine and soon a greyish picture appeared on the screen. For Ed and Roy it was cryptically but Susan saw what she expected. She put the picture on halt and went to the phone on the desk.

"Susan? What's wrong?" The blonde looked at her but she smiled.

"Everything's fine so far. I just call a colleague. He's a specialist for… special cases." She listened to the person on the other end of the line. "Doctor Knox. I need your advice in a special case. – Yes I think you will be interested. – Thank you, Sir." She hung up and walked back to waiting couple. Ed was nearly crying. It hadn't helped him that she spoke to a specialist. Specialists were normally consulted when the case is really bad. He swallowed and blinked his eyes a few times. Then the door opened and a black-haired grim looking old man with glasses and a doctor's coat came inside.

"Is that your special case, Susan?" Ed couldn't find anything comforting by the presence of this man. She nodded and handed him the chart where she wrote something before. He looked over it and nodded a few times before he took the seat next to Ed.

"So Mr…"

"Elric-Mustang. Edward Elric-Mustang."

"Elric-Mustang is too long for me. I just go by Edward then." The teen nodded and waited for his explanations. "Edward, you have been vomiting every morning for a week now and you have no fever and no other symptoms typically for flu?" The teen nodded again. "What do you work with, Edward?" The blonde blinked.

"I work in lab 4. I'm a state alchemist." The doctor shook his head.

"I didn't ask you where you work but wherewith."

"We work with plants. I don't know what this has to do with my illness."

"What kind of plants?"

"It's called 'Herba Feroiam'. We use it to get a salve which can heal wounds faster." The old doctor took his glasses from his nose and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Has anyone informed you what this plant used to be?" The teen shook his head. The doctor put his glasses back on.

"Very long ago as I have been a child it was still known to the old women. Your plant was once used to help women to get pregnant easily. It was called 'Red Virgin Herb'." Ed's eyes got huge and he starred at Dr. Knox. He, being pregnant? No that was impossible. He was a guy and even if the plant was used once for that purpose it wasn't clear if it had helped and Ed still missed the necessary organs.

"But how? I mean it may was used that for but I'm a guy and I can't get pregnant." Dr. Know looked at him with his stern eyes.

"You told me you're a state alchemist, right? Then you have a huge alchemic energy flow in your body and if your body encountered with an enormous amount of the plant's juices you can get pregnant. And from what you have told me and what is standing on this chart and what I can see on this screen…you're pregnant Edward." The blonde looked at the screen, his mouth hanging open. There was just a dark grey spot on a light-grey background. He starred at it. There he was thinking he would have to die and he was pregnant instead. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry. The doctor handed the chart back to Susan and took a look at Edward and then at Roy.

"I'll give you three days to think about it. Do you want to keep the child or do you want to abort it. Think clearly." He stood up and left the room leaving a speechless Ed, a stunned Roy and a somewhat happy Susan in there.

Ten minutes passed before one of the three spoke a word.

"I think we should still take a urine sample from you Ed. It would make things clearer. Of course it would be anonymous and nobody would know about it, yet." The teen nodded and reached for the paper towel which was still around the waistband of his pants and wiped the gel off his stomach and redressed. There were so many things going through his mind. He looked up.

"Had it happen before?" His voice was low. "Was there a case of a male pregnancy ever before?" She looked at him and than down at her chart.

"I read a file. It was shut and I wouldn't have been allowed to read it if I hadn't been one of Dr. Knox's students. It was the file of an alchemist and he experimented with the same plants you do but he did it under another aspect. He wanted to proof that male alchemist with high alchemic power and the help of the plant can get pregnant." She chewed on the inside of her cheek. "He injected the catalysed plant juice and had sex with another male alchemist. After a while he got pregnant because the female hormones from the plant and his alchemic energy had created a uterus and an entry way through his anus." She looked at him. "He carried the baby to full term and he could give birth to child because they had made an exit route for it with medical alchemy but it was too much for his body. He died some days after he had given birth." She swallowed and the blonde nodded.

"Thank you for telling me." He looked to his husband. "I want to go home." Roy nodded and looked at Susan then back to Ed.

"After you have given your sample we can go. I'll call Hawkeye that I'll take the rest of the day off."

Ed lay on their bed. He just wanted to be alone for some time. He knew it was unfair to exclude Roy from this decision because it was Roy's child as well. But it was his body. He sighed and felt helpless. Should he carry this child with the risk of dying or should he end this life before it started? He pressed his face into Roy's pillow. It smelled of smoke and spice. Suddenly a warm body pressed up behind him and two warm arms held him tight. Tears were flowing down his face and he turned in the embrace to cry into Roy's chest. The elder man hushed him and held him close.

"It's okay, Ed. You're not alone." He kissed the top of the blonde's head and stroked his back. The younger sniffed and hiccupped.

"B…but I don't know what's right. I… I can't… It feels like I should decide if somebody should die or not. I don't want to kill anyone…" Roy smiled.

"Then you have made your decision." The teen looked up, his eyes red from crying. "We'll keep the baby and we'll get you both through this pregnancy and you're strong enough to survive the birth and our baby will survive, too." He kissed the teen again and wiped the tears off his face.

"I hope you're right."

"I know so." Ed rolled his eyes and swallowed.

"Do you know what's worst?" The raven-haired man looked to his husband.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me, love." Ed laid his head back on Roy's chest.

"I have to thank Russel for helping me to get pregnant." Roy laughed to Ed's confession.

"We can make him the child's first godfather then he has to take care of the baby when it's born." Ed snickered and closed his eyes. Maybe Russel wasn't such an idiot as he thought.

_3 days later_

Ed lay again on an examination table waiting for Susan and Dr. Knox with Roy on the chair next to him. The doctors arrived with some papers in their hands taking seats on the desk and next to Ed.

"So you have made your decision?" The teen nodded to Dr. Knox's question.

"Yes we decided to keep the baby and we hope you help us with it."

"Susan had told you about the other case, didn't she?" The couple nodded. "Susan, get me the pass and the papers." The young doctor did as she was told and handed the papers to Dr. Knox. "This is your result of the pregnancy test. I think I don't have to tell you that it was positive. And this", he held a yellow pass up, "is a maternal pass. There we will record the progress of the pregnancy." Ed cringed at the word maternal but he indeed would now be a mother in a biological way. "Now take off your pullover and push the trousers down, we want to make the first photo of the little one." Ed smiled. The doctor had a weak spot. Soon the gel was back on his abdomen and the dark grey spot was back on the screen. The Doctor put it on hold and printed it out. "You can't see much but it's just some millimetres high. But it will grow and believe me in some months you wish it would have stayed this small." Dr. Knox wiped the gel off Ed's abdomen and laid the picture into the maternal pass. "Here you go; it's my Christmas present for you two." The dark-haired man stood up. "Dr. Evans will now tell you what else will be done to make this pregnancy successful and what you have to do and what you can't do." The couple nodded. Ed redressed and sat up waiting what Susan would tell them.

There were a lot of 'does' and 'don'ts'. First of all Ed had to skip practical work in the lab, he was allowed to do the paperwork but wasn't allowed to stand near chemicals. Then there were the monthly appointments Ed would have to make to see the progress and last but not least he had to take hormones. The plant's hormones were the activator for the pregnancy but in order to keep the baby the teen would have to take a daily injection of female hormones.

"And how will I deliver the baby?" Susan looked at him and then to Roy.

"Dr. Knox and I talked about it and as I'm familiar with medical alchemy, we decided it would be best when you would get an exit route for the child. We will make the change when you're three months along. I will develop the route through alchemy." She bit her bottom lip. "You don't have to be scared. We can close it after it healed." The teen nodded. He would go through a lot for this child.

* * *

AN.: So now Ed is pregnant. I've never been so I have to do a lot of research and I hope I'll get it right. Sorry for any mistakes. Ahm…. and I know that a scan wasn't possible at the times when FMA plays but didn't want to make it without it. So and for the plant: I don't think there is a plant that exists with this name. I hope at least. Reviews?? Please.


	15. Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist but Ed's so cute. squees like a fangirl Sorry for that.

Thanks for all the reviews I got so far. You are great!!

* * *

_Chapter 14 – Birthday_

"You're over two months along and I think you will show soon." Susan wiped the gel off Ed's abdomen. "We should think about a date where we can make the change." Ed sat up and looked at her. This was his first 'real' appointment and he was glad that everything was alright with the baby. But thinking about getting another hole down there was not exiting. He cleared his throat and looked to the floor letting his legs dangle from the examination table.

"Just choose a date and tell me, I'll be there." He bit his bottom lip. He had have a long talk with Roy about this hole and if it wasn't better to make a caesarean, but after they had talked with Dr. Knox and Susan it was clear that the hole had to be there in case the baby wants out too soon and too fast. Ed hadn't liked the idea that the baby would probably use his anus to get out and decided the hole would come into place. The young doctor looked at him and sighed. The teen had changed a lot since he knew he was pregnant. He still was pale but his hair and skin held a light glow and his eyes sparkled every time he was in thoughts. But today he seemed kind of sad.

"Ed? What's wrong? You can tell me you know." She looked at him and searched his eyes for any emotion playing in there. The blond teen blushed and swallowed.

"I…You told me about what may happen in the pregnancy with the morning sickness and back pain and so on…" She nodded but looked concerned. "Yeah and well I wanted to know if it possible that being pregnant can make somebody kind of… horny." He swallowed again and looked straight to the door avoiding her gaze. The young dark-haired woman snickered.

"And here I thought you were sad or something." He shot her a glare. "Yes it can make you hornier due to the hormones but its okay. You can have sex during your pregnancy it won't happen anything bad to the baby. It will help you actually to relax." She snickered some more but Ed's cheeks reddened even more.

"So it is okay if Roy and I would… you know…" She nodded.

"Yes you can have an active sex life." She put the chart away and got to the first drawer of the desk. "It's your birthday today, isn't it?" He looked at her. He had really forgotten it. Maybe it was because he and Al hadn't celebrated their birthdays while they had searched for the Philosopher's Stone? The last real birthday party he had was at his twelve's birthday with Maes, Gracia and Nina. He looked down and laid a hand around his abdomen.

"Yes it is. May I ask you something else?" She looked up from her search.

"Go ahead."

"When will I know which gender the baby will have?" She looked at him and then thought a moment before she answered.

"We will know it when you're in your fifth month, maybe a bit earlier. We'll see then." He nodded and rubbed his stomach while Susan looked for something in the desk's drawers. "Ah found it." He looked to her questionably.

"What have you found?" She smiled and held a stethoscope in her hand.

"Happy Birthday." He took the stethoscope from her and looked at it than to her.

"Thank you but what is this thing for?"

"It's a stethoscope, Ed. You're nearly three months along. You can hear the baby's heartbeat with it." He looked to the stethoscope and then to her. He stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you. That's probably the best gift I ever got." She returned the hug.

"You're very welcome."

It was hours later that Ed lay on their bed, his eyes closed and his pullover pulled up to his chest and the trousers pulled down a bit. With the stethoscope on his lower abdomen he could he the fast and faint heartbeat of his unborn child.

"Do you know how sexy you look like this?" The blond teen opened his eyes and looked over to his husband who was leaning at the door frame. He smiled and gestured Roy to come closer. He took the stethoscope from his ears and held it to Roy.

"Here listen to it." The dark-haired man took the ear-piece from Ed and put it in his ears. At first he couldn't hear anything but than he heard a fast pulsing sound. He looked to Ed.

"Is that?" The teen nodded.

"Yes this is our baby. Susan gave it to me as a Birthday gift." He smiled. Roy bent down and captured Ed's lips with his own. As they parted the younger male looked into the eye of his husband. "Roy… I want to make love with you. We haven't done anything in about a month and I'm really, really horny." The raven-haired man smiled and kissed his husband again.

"You're sure that you want this? I mean we could hurt our little one." Ed stroked over Roy's face and blushed.

"I…I asked Susan if anything could happen and she said that sex in the pregnancy can help me to relax." He smiled. Roy hadn't seen Ed so seductive in a while.

He laid the stethoscope on the night stand and pulled Ed's pullover over his head. Ed pulled the patch from his lover's face and started to unbutton the military jacket. They kissed and soon Roy's jacket and shirt joined Ed's pullover on the floor. The only garments between them were their pants and boxers. The dark-haired man trailed soft kisses down Ed's chest and abdomen. The young man hissed as Roy started to nibble on his right nibble. He looked up concerned.

"Is something wrong?" The teen shook his head.

"My chest is just a bit tense. But it's okay. It's normal. As normal as being pregnant for a male can be." He stroked the soft black hair of his husband. "I hope it get's your hair." Roy smiled to Ed.

"And I hope the baby get's your eyes." He kissed the teen on his chest and went further down. As he reached the waistband of Ed's pants he looked up. "I haven't been here for a long time." Ed rolled his eyes.

"You're really silly." He closed his eyes and arched his back a bit as Roy opened the bottom very slowly and unzipped the black trousers he wore. The light blue boxers had a wet spot on their front.

"So young and impatient." Roy hooked his fingers in the waistband of the boxers and pulled both garments down and threw them to the floor. He opened his own trousers and pushed them down to his mid-thighs. "How long I've been waiting to do that again." He lay carefully down on Ed's smaller body and grinded their members together. It sent sparks through Ed's entire body. Why did he deny sex again? Ah right because he was afraid to hurt the little one growing in his body. He moaned deeply.

"Roy…please… I want to feel you inside of me… now…" The elder man kissed him deeply and got the lube from their night stand. Carefully he oiled three of his fingers and laid the bottle next to them. Ed spread his legs further apart so that the other male would have better access. The first finger passed the ring of muscles and started to move. The teen inhaled sharply. A month not sleeping with his husband and he was nearly as tight as he was as a virgin. He sighed as he felt himself relax and the second finger joined the first one.

Soon they found the special spot that made Ed see stars and they took turns in finding this spot. Shortly before Roy was about to insert the last finger Ed looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"No…no more fingers. I want you Roy." The raven-haired man smiled and sat on his heels. He took the bottle of lube again and oiled his red cock. He settled between his husband's muscular thighs and positioned his cock on Ed's entrance.

"Are you ready?" The blonde nodded and Roy entered him. He felt a little resistance at first but after Ed had relaxed he could enjoy the warmth that was his husband. "You're so tight and warm, Ed." He kissed the young man and started to move slowly. They had their own rhythm. It didn't take long to find Ed's sweet spot again and made him arch his back.

"More Roy. Faster… harder… something…" Roy obliged and moved faster but was gentle as ever. As the young Brigadier General felt his own climax nearing he got a hand between their bodies and stroked Ed's length. Then it happened: This warm white feeling that spread through his entire body as he climaxed. Ed could hear Roy shouting his name as he came as well.

Ed had his head on Roy's chest and drew circles on his abdomen as he always did in the after glow. The raven-haired man had still his pants hanging around his thighs and he was too lazy to get out of them.

"You were early, today." Roy stroked over Ed's back and kissed his head.

"Hawkeye took pity on me as I told her that it was your birthday today and that I wanted to spend some time with you as we can't have a party because it's the middle of the week." He sighed. "Do you want one?" Ed looked up to his husband.

"Not really. I haven't celebrated for years and now I'm kind of too old for that." He kissed Roy's chest and cuddled closer.

"You know that the guys will throw you one maybe." The blonde smiled. "I mean now you're officially legal. Even your passport says so now." The teen stroked over the broad chest. "When you keep that up there will be a problem growing." The blonde looked up again and smiled evilly. He went further done and took the soft groin of his lover in his hand and started to stroke it to full hardness. "Ed, I'm still… You can't possibly want to do it again." The teen shrugged and sat up.

"Being pregnant makes one horny, didn't you know that Brigadier General?" He smirked and straddled Roy's lap. "When you're too exhausted to do it, I'm doing' the ride'." Roy's eyes got huge as Ed settled himself on Roy's dick, hissing as he did so. The elder man got his hands on Ed's hips and helped him to relax. The teen looked down and smiled as he started to move. At first it was slow but it got faster with every movement. It was the first time that Ed did that and it felt good. He heard Roy moaning his name and soon felt the same sensation building up in his stomach. He wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke himself. Roy looked into the flushed face of his husband. He couldn't take it longer. The pure sight of Ed panting and riding his shaft pushed him over the edge. Just seconds later Ed followed him. The blonde lie down on Roy's chest and let his heartbeat slow down.

"That was incredible. We should have done that before." He kissed the top of Ed's head and inhaled the scent of sweat and vanilla. "I love you so much." The teen looked up at his husband.

"I love you, too." He kissed him on his mouth.

* * *

Ed opened his eyes and saw Roy lying next to him smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" The elder man put a lose strand of Ed's hair behind his ear.

"You, us, everything." He kissed his husband. "I got a phone call while you were sleeping. Hawkeye told me that the guys have plans for a small party on Saturday involving them, Hawkeye, me and you of course and Winry who is on her way to Rush Valley and she mentioned that they invited your father as well. She also said that when Saturday comes we should say that we are surprised." He kissed him again. Ed looked a bit sad. "What's wrong love?" The teen smiled.

"I'm not sure if I should tell Oyaji and Winry that I'm pregnant. I mean they will know it someday but I'm not sure if it isn't too soon." Roy kissed him on his forehead.

"Let's wait with that. I heard that it is a bad omen to tell from a pregnancy before the first trimester is done." The teen nodded to his husband's suggestions. He stroked lightly over his abdomen and hoped that everything went well.

* * *

_Saturday_

It was early, too early for their liking. It was still dark outside and somebody had chosen that now, at 6 in the morning, was the best time to wake them up. Roy sat up and reached for his boxers and the robe. Ed rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up as well. He winced a bit because they had made love the other night and he was still sore. He yawned and in seconds was out of their bed and in the bathroom. He emptied his stomach into the toilet but the ringing of the door bell didn't stop. He felt Roy's hand on his back.

"You alright? Can I go to the door?" The teen nodded and smiled. If you can say it that way, he was used to the heaving by now. But he still hated the taste.

"Go get the person down there." The elder man kissed his forehead and left the bathroom to stop the ringing of their door.

Ed could hear light chatting from downstairs as he made his way back to the bedroom to get some clothes for himself. It was just some minutes later that he saw his father sitting with his husband in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking about everything.

"Good morning. Didn't think you would be here that early." Hohenheim turned to see his eldest son walking into the kitchen. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry for that but my train got here earlier then I thought and the shops are all still closed and so I had nothing to do and went straight to your house." Ed yawned and sat next to his father. Roy handed him a mug with warm tea as coffee gave him heartburn. He sighed and sipped his tea. This stuff didn't help him to wake up at all.

"So tell me, Oyaji, how things have been lately in Resembool." Hohenheim set his mug on the table.

"Everybody's fine. Winry starts an apprentice in Rush Valley and Pinako asked me if I want to help out a bit in the old store. She isn't the youngest anymore." He sipped his coffee again.

"And how's Al?" Ed's eyes were distant. He was still hurt from what his younger brother had done and that he didn't want to talk with him.

"Al's fine, too. He considered travelling again, seeing old friends and research alchemy." Ed bit his bottom lip.

"Did he ever ask?" Hohenheim looked at him and shook his head.

"No to be honest he didn't ask. He doesn't even want to talk about you or your journeys." The blonde looked to the table and felt the stinging in his eyes. Damn hormones. He blinked several times. He didn't want to cry in front of his father. He stood up and excused himself. The teen walked slowly up to their bedroom and lay on their bed. He sniffed several times before he couldn't hold the tears back anymore. The young alchemist felt as somebody sat next to him. The other person stroked slowly over his back and was silent. Ed recognised from the size of the hand that it was his father who was sitting next to him in silence. He let himself drift off to sleep.

Hours later the teen opened his eyes to a bright afternoon. The sun was shining and he could smell coffee and cake from downstairs. He looked to the night stand where the alarm clock stood. It was nearly three in the afternoon and he hadn't taken his hormones yet. He sighed and got the syringe and the small pot with the hormone fluid from the drawer. He hated it to get poked but for this little miracle in him he would do anything. He got some of the fluid into the syringe and prepared his arm for the injection. He set it and closed his eyes. The needle found its way where it had to be and he emptied the contents of the shot into his vein. He sighed again and put the things back to their original place. The blonde got up and walked to the bathroom where he took a short shower and changed his clothes before he made his way downstairs. He was greeted by Winry and Hawkeye who arranged the living room for the small party.

"Hey Ed. How are you doing?" The blond girl hugged her best friend.

"I'm fine Winry. Everything's fine." He looked around. "Where is Roy?" The girl released him from the hug.

"He's gone with your father and the other guys to get something to drink. Havoc had stated that he would bring a lot of drinks but didn't mention that he only bought alcohol. He said something about you being legal now and allowed to drink but Roy wasn't pleased about that." The teen nodded. Alcohol would be bad for the baby and Roy knew that as well as Ed did and they had to make something up why Ed wouldn't want any alcohol. They wouldn't believe him that he just didn't like it. He rubbed absently over his stomach.

"Is something wrong with your stomach?" The teen looked to Hawkeye and swallowed a bit.

"Um… Yeah… I have a small virus. Nothing big and nothing infectious." He cleared his throat. That would be the perfect excuse for not drinking alcohol.

Some time later as the living room was decorated and the two women and Ed were satisfied with what they had done the men arrived back at the Elric-Mustang household with lots of non-alcoholic beverages and some flowers and presents for Ed, mostly chocolate. Everything went fine until Havoc took Ed into the kitchen and poured him a glass of fine scotch.

"Here for the big boy." He moved the glass over to Ed who looked at it disgusted. "Oh come on now Ed. You're legal and allowed to drink it. It is okay to taste it and say afterwards that you don't like but at first taste it." The teen looked at the tall man with the toothpick between his teeth. At least the man didn't smoke in here.

"I don't want to Havoc. I don't feel well." The young alchemist stood up and was about to leave the room as the other man hold him back.

"You can't tell me that a small virus can make you so weak that you even refuse to drink on your birthday party. You just need to sip on it, Ed. Come on." He slapped the hand away and looked angrily to Havoc.

"I said I don't feel well. So don't you dare to make me drink it!" He left the kitchen but was followed by Havoc.

"Come on Edward. You just have to tell me if you can't tolerate alcohol. I mean with you being that small…" The teen turned around very fast. He was furious.

"You want to know why I don't want to drink?! Yeah the virus is just a lie so that I had an excuse. You want to know?! So I tell you! I'm pregnant you idiot and I won't do anything that our baby will suffer from it!" And with that said the room went silent. Everybody was starring at Ed and then at Roy whose mouth was hanging open. So much to keep the pregnancy a secret for a little while. The teen looked to his husband and suddenly realised what he had done. He got his coat and put his boots on and left the house.

Roy watched the door a little while before he realised what he would have to do now.

"Chief is it really true what Ed said? Is he really…?" Havoc was shocked but Roy shook his head and left the house as well with Hawkeye behind him.

"You don't have to follow me Lieutenant." She smiled to him.

"But I wanted to. Ed is like a little brother for me." He smiled back at her and they both searched the streets for the little blonde. He was standing on a bridge near their house.

"Here you are. You scared some of the people in our house, do you know that?" The raven-haired man got his husband into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"Sorry but he just made me angry and then said I was small and I couldn't hold back anymore. Can I put the blame for that on the hormones?" Roy kissed the top of his head.

"I don't mind. But I think we have a lot of questions to answer." The teen just nodded and looked up, his eyes puffy. Riza got closer and hugged him.

"So it is true that you have a little one growing inside of you?" Ed nodded and smiled. "So then you took it what I said to heart?" Roy looked at them questionably.

"What did you say? And when?" He quirked his one visible eyebrow.

"I told him on his wedding day that you should make a lot of babies. I didn't know that he took it literally." Ed blushed and hid his face behind his bangs. "Don't be shy. Being able to give birth to a baby is a miracle what even some women can't make true." She sounded sad and distant but smiled nonetheless. "Let's get back to the other ones. I think we can scare Havoc a bit more."

* * *

AN.: I had my problems to get an end to this chapter and I decided to end it here because every other sentence I added sounded lame. Would you be so kind and leave a review? I would like that.

Before I forget it: It is mid January in this chapter and Ed's birthday is on a Wednesday. That is what I decided because Arakawa-sensei once said that Ed's birthday is in winter. **Next update: April 11****th**.


	16. Changing

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA… maybe someone can change that… Is there anybody who wants to sell it so I can make a BL out of it? No? Okay… So still no FMA for me.

Whoooooooooooohooooooooooooooo!! over 10,000 hits... oh guys you make my day!! Thanks for your support!!

TenshiShanai.

**Next update: April 18****th****.**

* * *

_Chapter 15 – Changing_

_3 months along_

Ed lay on a gurney. Just some more minutes and he will be sleeping from anaesthetics to get the change done. He was told it wouldn't take long and that there was just a minimal risk. The blonde knew that Susan and Dr. Knox will do everything to keep him and the baby healthy but there was still this fear nagging in his mind. Was it really the right thing to do? What if there were complications? What if he would loose his child? Just this morning he and Roy discovered the little bulge he had. He just didn't want to loose it so early. He wanted to know if he would have a girl or a little boy. To be honest, he wished he would get a girl and he had actually decided on the name already. The teen hoped that his husband would agree with him on the name. If not, well there was still the possibility to give her a second name.

"Take a few deep breathes, Edward. You will see that sleep will come soon." He nodded and did what Dr. Know had told him. Before he knew it the stuff was in his circulation and his eyelids got heavy. He didn't struggle to stay awake. He wanted it to be over soon.

Susan moved to her position. Ed's legs were on stirrups, so that she could work properly. His member was fixed with some clothing so it wouldn't be too embarrassing to get over with it. Carefully she drew the array on the skin between his testicles and his anus. A fine blue light appeared and she made her way into his flesh, very slowly that she wouldn't hurt him or the baby. It took just some minutes to get done with it, but there was more to come. She drew another array on her finger and stuck it in his anus to close the entry way his body had made. Cautiously she stuck another finger with another array into the newly made hole to help it healing. As she withdrew she sighed and signalled Dr. Knox that everything was done and that everything was alright. The elder doctor nodded and they switched places. He took the chance to carefully examine Ed and the progress of the pregnancy.

"This kid will be a loved. I never saw someone this protective and happy being pregnant. He doesn't even complain over morning sickness or tense breasts." Susan just nodded. The change was a success. They laid Ed's legs down and removed the oxygen-mask and the IV before they drove him out of the operating theatre where Roy was waiting for his husband.

"He's fine and the surgery was a success. He will wake up in some minutes. You can wait with him in his room." Roy just nodded and followed Susan to the room that they had given Ed for this day as he would be allowed to go home in the evening after another check-up with Dr. Knox. The teen looked peacefully as he slept. Roy admired the sight of his young husband. Then his eyes slowly opened and he looked at the dark-haired man and smiled.

"Hey. How did it go?" Roy stroked over his hair and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"Hey yourself. As Susan told me, everything went fine." The elder man kissed him again.

"Can you help me to sit up? I don't want to lie around anymore." Roy nodded and helped his lover to sit up in bed. Just then Dr. Knox arrived with Susan.

"You're really fast, Edward. Didn't expect you, to sit in bed already." The elder doctor took a seat next to Ed and looked at the chart in his hands. "Your surgery went fine and we can release you this evening. I already did a check-up and examined your uterus. I can tell you that your baby is growing just fine." He scratched the back of his head. "But I have to tell you that this new hole down there is not made to have sex with and I recommend that you won't have intercourse for the next two weeks as you still have to heal." He looked sternly to Roy. "And you have to be more careful when you have sex. Prepare him properly and don't be too rough. Understood?" Roy's cheeks were dark red and he just nodded as an answer. Ed and Susan snickered. The grim doctor left the hospital room.

"So now that this is clear, we have to discuss some other things." She said on the chair that was first occupied by Dr. Knox. "At first Dr. Knox and I will from now on share your appointments. I will make the scans and the consultation and Dr. Knox will make the internal examination." Ed nodded and felt somewhat relived. Susan was a good friend to him but having a male doctor even if this was a 'female thing' sounded better to him. She looked on her watch and sighed. "You can get your clothes back on and I'll bring you the discharge forms in some minutes." Roy had cooled down and smiled while Ed nodded. The young doctor left the couple alone.

The raven-haired man helped his young husband to dress.

"Normally I do it the other way around." He kissed the blonde and earned a glare.

"Just shut up and help me with the pants." Roy snickered but did as he was told.

"Did you know that they have a bet going on in the outer office?" Ed looked at his lover.

"No. What is this bet about?" Roy went to the closet to get Ed's socks and shoes.

"They bet on the gender and the looking of our child. The guys are saying we get a boy but Hawkeye says it's a girl." He helped Ed with his socks and then looked up. "What do you want?" The teen was taken aback. Should he really tell Roy that he wanted a little girl?

"I…I just want our baby to be healthy. I don't mind a girl and I don't mind a boy. I just hope that it really is just one child in there." He smiled to his husband and rubbed his belly. "And you? A girl or a boy?" Roy thought for a moment.

"I want a healthy child. Surprise me with the gender when you know it." He put the last shoe on Ed's feet and stood up to kiss Ed again.

Later that evening Ed laid on their huge bed in one of Roy's old dress shirts with his boxers underneath. He had left his shirt open and the boxers were pulled down a bit. He had closed his eyes again and the stethoscope on his belly like he used to do it often in the evening. He smiled as he listened to the baby's heartbeat. Not long now and he would know if it is a baby-girl or a baby-boy growing inside of him. The teen felt Roy's lovely gaze upon him.

"You can come in, you know." He opened his eyes and waited for Roy to come closer. "Do you want to hear the baby?" The elder man sat next to him and nodded. Silently the stethoscope was exchanged and Roy listened to the baby's heartbeat. It got stronger every day. He gave the ear-piece back and stroked lovingly over Ed's growing belly before he bent down and kissed it.

The next day Russel came by with new results for their experiment. He hadn't even known what was wrong with the elder teen but brought the results every week to his house. He looked to Ed who was reading carefully over the papers.

"Have you put on weight?" The taller teen leaned his head on one side and took a closer look. Ed looked up and scowled at the other alchemist.

"Don't you have something else to do than checking my weight?" He frowned and looked at the papers again. He tried to concentrate but felt Russel's eyes on him. "WHAT IS IT?" He fumed lightly. But Russel shrugged.

"I'm just wondering. I mean at first you were ill, then you puked and the next day the head of the lab told me that you wouldn't come back and that I should end our experiment on my own and deliver the papers to you every week. There is definitely something wrong there. You haven't told me once." Ed rubbed the bridge of his nose and laid the papers down on his desk in his study. He looked up at the other blonde and bit his bottom lip.

"Have you talked to someone of Roy's subordinates in the last month?" Russel quirked an eyebrow.

"No, actually not. I had a lot to do in the lab. There was so much work that I couldn't talk to Fletcher on some days and we are living in the same room." Ed felt a little guilty but it was partly Russel's fault that he was pregnant now. He glanced at him and sat on his chair.

"Do you know what the plants we use were used for in earlier times?" The other blonde sighed and sat on a chair in front of the desk. He shrugged again.

"I heard that it was once used as a medicine for women who couldn't get pregnant. But it was never said if it helped them or not." He looked at Ed. "Does the plant has to do something with your illness?" Ed nodded and wasn't sure if he should be relived that the Tringhams weren't there for his birthday or if it would have been better if Russel had heard it then and there. He sighed and leaned back. How to phrase something unbelievable like that? He looked at the other teen.

"My little accident, which was YOUR fault, had an unexpected side-effect. I'm pregnant and for the matter three months along." Then there was nothing, just pure silence between the two teenagers. The taller one gasped.

"You're joking right now, aren't you? You can't be pregnant. You're a guy and guys can't get pregnant. Or have you lied to me and you're a gi…" Ed shot him a glare.

"I can SHOW you that I'm not a girl. But I'm pregnant." He sighed again. "But I don't know why you are this flustered. I'm the guy who's pregnant and not you. Even Roy didn't look this way you do. Some may think that you are the second father of this child." He leaned forward. Russel was still gasping and starring at the floor without so much looking at it. "Russ, what's wrong?" The other alchemist looked up, sweat dropping from his forehead.

"I think I need to talk to your doctor." Ed looked questionably to Russel who was still sweating and wrenching his hands on another. "I mean when this plant has this effect on you and I'm still working with it. I mean some of it got on my hands while I cleaned up after you… and… and…" He swallowed heavily. Ed snickered.

"Don't worry. You would need as much of this stuff I had on my entire body and a high alchemy energy level to get a uterus and than you still have to have sex with another man, an alchemist to be sure you get really pregnant. It is not as simple as it sounds." He was amused by Russel's fear but found it scary that the other teen even considered being able to get pregnant as well. "Russ, are you… do you prefer man or woman?" He looked up and swallowed heavily.

"I don't know…" He looked down and bit his bottom lip. "I mean I do get feelings when I see a woman but there has been one male where I had the same feelings." Russel looked up again and saw Ed nodding - a sign for him to go on. "I mean I don't have a chance to be with him anymore but when I find another man I'm attracted to, well I don't know if I wouldn't want to be with him." Ed closed his eyes and smiled.

"That's called bisexuality, Russel. Even I know that and I couldn't ask anyone because there was nobody I wanted to ask about this stuff and the only 'sex-talk' I had, was with my CO and this talk was about STDs when I was twelve." Ed remembered that he had been embarrassed as hell as Roy started this talk about several diseases one could get from sleeping with somebody and swore to himself that he would never have sex in his entire life. Well he wasn't somebody who clung to promises and he was glad he hadn't in this particular case. He rubbed over the bulge that was his belly and smiled.

"You mean you didn't know what would come in your wedding night or when you made out?" Ed blushed heavily. He hadn't come over his shyness when it came to sex.

"Well, I mean there were books about this kind of stuff and I mean I am a man and I had some urges when I was younger." He cleared his throat and looked away. Russel smirked.

"Don't tell me you bought those books?" Ed blushed heavier.

"They were available in the library." He heard the other teen snicker and turned around again. "Don't laugh you stupid little son-of-a-bitch." Russel had still this smug smile plastered on his face but shook his head.

"Your child will have a great vocabulary full of insults and colourful words when it's able to talk on his own." Ed cringed. How often had Roy told him that? He sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that already. Roy's reminding me every day of that." Russel still snickered but stood up and made his way out of the house and left the other teen alone.

The taller teen made his way through the streets of Central. He couldn't tell Ed that he was the one male he was in love with. Stupid him for not recognising it before they started to work together in the lab. He sighed heavily. At least his first crush was happy and well pregnant now. Maybe he should ask Ed if he could be the kid's godfather. But there was still something else he had to do before that: answering Al's letter. He didn't know why Al didn't want to talk to Ed but at least he wanted to know what his brother was doing. Russel wasn't telling everything what Ed did and he certainly wouldn't tell him that the other teen was pregnant. He sighed and opened the door to the little apartment he and Fletcher shared. He was greeted by a wonderful scent and a smiling younger brother.

* * *

AN.: Sorry that this chapter is so short but hey the last ones were pretty long, weren't they? Please leave a review. I like them.

TenshiShanai.

Remember: **next update April 18****th**.


	17. A shy princess

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; just let's say the one in Ed's belly….

Thank you so much for everything. Hope you enjoy the following chapters.

TenshiShanai.

**Next update: April 25****th**

* * *

_Chapter 16 – A shy princess_

_6 months along_

Ed was waiting in their bedroom for Roy that he and Havoc would take him to the doctor's appointment. He wasn't able to walk on his own for a long time anymore and Roy and the doctors insisted that the teen wouldn't do it. So his only task was to lay in bed and drink as much as possible and eat small meals as he had terrible heartburn. He sighed heavily and rubbed over his big belly. It has grown so much that he couldn't see his feet when he stood and that frightened him as the belly was supposed to grow even more in the last three months of his pregnancy. He was lucky that at least Gracia was with him there and Elicia came by after she was done with school. She always came up to him to show him her newest project or just to stroke over the huge belly. Often she asked the blonde how she looked like as a new born baby and about the day she was born. He listened to her stories and repeated the one of the day with the blizzard when she was born over and over again. It amazed Gracia how happy the teen looked despite the fact that he must be uncomfortable with his belly. She walked in and refilled the glass on the night stand with fresh water and sat on the edge of the bed. She stroked lovingly over Ed's head. The blond alchemist smiled up to her.

"Are you curious what your little one will be?" Her hand rested on his head and Ed looked to his belly and nodded.

"Would it be egoistic if I would wish that I would get a little girl?" She took his hand in hers and stroked with her thump over it.

"No. To be honest, I wished as well that I would get a little girl and as the doctor said that I would get my sweet Elicia, I was so happy that I cried. But do you know who was even happier?" The teen closed his eyes.

"Maes?" She just nodded and smiled to the memory of her late husband.

"He was so happy to get a girl that he nearly showed the scan pictures around but you couldn't really see anything on it." She bent down and kissed his forehead. "You'll be a wonderful daddy for the child and Roy will be a wonderful father as well. I just hope he doesn't show pictures like Maes did." They laughed together to this bitter sweet memory.

It was just some minutes that the front door opened and said dark-haired Brigadier General walked up to his bedroom to get Ed to the appointment. He slowly opened the door and poked his head inside. The last time he came in here he was greeted with a pillow and a mad alchemist who just minutes later burst into tears. Gracia had clamed him that those mood-swings were quite normal but honestly he could live without them. He looked around and saw his husband and Gracia sitting on the bed watching him.

"You don't have to sneak around here, you know. You live here." Golden orbs looked to him. Maybe the time with the mood-swings was over. But as lucky as Roy considered himself, well, he didn't count on it. He sighed and walked in. He kissed the teen on his lips and shook Gracia's hand.

"Ready for the next appointment?" He smiled genuinely and waited for Ed's answer. The teen just nodded and held his hands out – Roy's sign to help him up. Ed was getting heavy and there have been a few times when his lover had actually said, he thought he was fat. He was pregnant for god's sake. They made their way to the waiting car being greeted by Hawkeye.

"Where's Havoc? Isn't he your normal driver?" Roy opened the door for Ed and the teen climbed in. Then his raven-haired lover took the seat next to him and Riza took her place behind the steering wheel.

"Well after your false contraction last week he was so scared that he said and I quote: 'I would rather make your paperwork during Ed's appointments than driving you there.' So now Riza said she would drive us." Ed shrugged. It wasn't his fault that he thought he would give birth in mere minutes. The teen leaned against Roy's shoulder and let his mind wander. Just another three months and he would hold his child in his arms. Would nurse it and take care of it. It was a rather scary thought. He wasn't able to care for himself or his younger brother when he was younger and now he would have to take care of a helpless human being, his and Roy's child. The teen wasn't aware that he had started to cry until Roy wiped the tears off.

"It's alright Ed. Everything is alright. We will make this. You and I are both here to get this right." He kissed the blonde's forehead.

Minutes later he was laying on his side on the examination table, his shirt opened and the pants pulled down. The clear gel was comfortable on his stretched skin. He looked to the screen and waited for the dark grey spots and things on it. The last time they weren't able to name the gender as the baby had shown his back to them. But it was healthy and that was all that mattered. The teen looked to Susan who watched the screen as well and was as curious as the two fathers. Then her eyes brightened and she put the picture on hold. She turned around and faced the teen and his husband.

"Last time to say, that you don't want to know which gender your baby has. So far I can tell that your little one is well developed and healthy." She smiled to them and waited for their decision.

"I want to know it. I waited long enough." She nodded and looked to Roy who was holding Ed's hand.

"Me, too." The young doctor nodded and turned around again, half facing the screen and half facing the couple. She pointed to one particular place on there.

"I know that you can't see much but I can tell you that you're expecting a little baby girl."

Ed reached forward to the screen and whispered: "Nina…" While his husband just kissed his temple.

"Our little girl." The blonde nodded. His wish to get a girl came true and now he just had to convince Roy that Nina was the perfect name for their child.

The way back to their house was silent as neither spoke a word and Riza was the first to speak as they got closer to the Elric-Mustang household.

"So did the baby show itself on the screen this time?" The couple looked at her face in the review mirror. Roy nodded to Ed to say it out loud.

"Yes. I'm getting a girl." He was excited. For him it was like giving the little girl, he embosomed during his stay with Tucker, a second chance for a life. He rubbed over his belly and couldn't wait to get home and tell Gracia. Unseen for both men was the evil grin on Riza's face. The guys in the office just had lost a month salary to her, every single one of them.

At home they were greeted by Elicia who opened the front door and Gracia who came out of the kitchen.

"You two seem happy." The lovers nodded in unison and Roy help Ed to walk up the stairs so that the teen could rest after the appointment. The women followed them and as Ed lay on the bed he gestured Elicia to come over and lay next to him.

"So which gender does it have?" Gracia was standing next to the bed while Roy sat on it and Elicia lay next to the teen stroking over the belly.

"It's a girl. We'll be having a small baby girl." The light-brown haired girl looked up to the smiling Ed.

"A girl? Like me?" The blonde nodded.

"Exactly. I hope she is at least as cute as you are." He kissed the girl's head. The elder woman nodded, knowing that Ed wanted this girl so much.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Ed looked to his husband and swallowed.

"We… well…"

"Yes. Her name will be Nina. Nina Elric-Mustang." The teen was stunned and look questionably to his husband. Had he have the same thought? The elder man stroked lovingly over the teen's cheek. "You whispered the name after Susan had told you it was a girl. I figured you would name her this way and I'm fine with it. I haven't thought of a name yet, so this will save time." He kissed the teen and the little girl next to them giggled. The raven-haired man ruffled her hair and stood up. He still had some work to do and Riza wouldn't let him slip that.

* * *

Hours later, the dark-haired man came home and was greeted by a very delicious looking blonde lying on the floor in a nest of blankets in the living room. The two women who were there earlier were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Gracia and Elicia?" The elder man bent down and placed a tender kiss on the younger's lips.

"They left half an hour ago. I was fine and told them that 30 minutes wouldn't kill me to be alone." Roy just nodded and Ed laid back down into the soft nest of blankets and pillows in front of the hearth. He watched as Roy got out of his uniform jacket and removed the butt skirt of his pants. The raven-haired man lay next to his husband and kissed the blonde's cheek, his jaw and then his mouth before he looked into those loving golden eyes. The teen caressed the other's cheek where the dark patch was. "You know, I already had my crying fit and my temper tantrum for today." He licked his lips. "And now I'm horny as hell." The elder lover watched him and didn't know what to say. Since Ed entered his fifth month of pregnancy, he was more open with his feelings but also more moody and well hornier. Roy couldn't count the days when Ed would hold him back before he had to go to work and demanded a blowjob or he was woken up by said husband with a handjob. He sighed but couldn't refuse Ed's request if you want to call it that way.

"You know that I can't reject you." He kissed Ed and stood up to get out of his other clothes. "Are you already…?" He looked down to his lover's form under the blankets. The teen blushed and pulled the blanket away showing his naked body.

"I told you I was horny. I couldn't help it." He looked away with a small pout on his lips. Roy snickered a bit but cupped Ed's cheek and made him turn around again.

"I love it when you do that." He kissed his lover and reached for the lube that was lying over the blond head. Carefully he rolled Ed on his side and lay behind him. He uncapped the bottle and got some of the clear gel on his palm. He coated three of his fingers with it and warily made his way to his lover's entrance. He circled around it before he entered the first finger. Ed was still hot and tight in there and Roy's member ached to be inside but the elder lover had to make sure that Ed was well prepared so that he wouldn't hurt his lover or the baby. The first finger moved and with it Ed rolled his hips. The raven-haired man inserted the second finger and got his other arm around the teen's boy to cup one of the little breasts. They were sensitive and touching them helped the blonde to relax faster. The young alchemist moaned loudly and rocked his hips with the movements of Roy's fingers. Then the elder's fingers found Ed's prostate and the teen screamed his husband's name.

"Please…Roy… I need… you…please…" Roy withdrew his fingers and pressed his arousal against Ed's entrance. He entered his lover slowly and stroked over the breasts and the belly until he was fully inside. He waited some moments before Ed started to move his hips and they both were soon lost in their own rhythm. The dark-haired man found the special spout nearly immediately and made sure to caress it with every movement. The younger made incredibly noises and soon he could feel his climax nearing.

"Soon…Roy… Just a bit… longer…Ah…Roy…" The elder stroked Ed's hard groin with every thrust and then everything was over; the white light and the satisfaction that came with the orgasm. Ed's seed spilled over the blankets and Roy's hand and seconds later Roy filled Ed with his own fluid. They laid there together panting in the after glow. Roy wanted to withdraw as the teen held him close in him.

"Just a bit longer…I want to feel you just a bit longer inside me." The blonde's face was flushed and he was sleepy but the elder just smiled and nodded. He got one of the blankets surrounding them and covered their naked bodies. The raven-haired man kissed Ed's neck and listened to the steady breathing of his husband. Carefully he cupped one of the breasts again and laid his other hand on the belly stroking over it. He was sure that this was the best thing he ever had and he would never let go of it. Sighing he laid his head on the pillows and closed his eyes.

* * *

AN.: So he we are again. Do you see the button on the left side? Yes? Just click it and leave a review, please.

Next time it's birthing time. TenshiShanai.


	18. Birth

Disclaimer: I wouldn't write fanfiction if I would own FMA… But maybe I would… who knows? ;P But I do own a Roy and an Ed puppet….smirks…

Thank you all for your support. Without you, this fiction wouldn't be written. Thank you a lot. Now it's time for our little princess. Hope you enjoy it.

TenshiShanai.

**Next update: May 2****nd**

* * *

_Chapter 17 – Birth_

Ed lay in his given hospital bed as he looked over the latest files of his project. They have come pretty far until now, thanks to Russel. The taller blonde did his job well and Ed didn't need to tell him anymore what to do. Their goal was near and they both knew it.

Another 'project' was also coming to an end. Two days ago the teen had his first experience in real labour and it was a lot harder than the false contraction he had few months ago. Dr Knox calmed him that Nina wouldn't pop out in mere minutes and that it will take its time until the cervix had opened enough so that the birth could take place. Ed felt miserable with the continuing pain in his back and the contractions that came from time to time. He was lying back against the pillows and sighed heavily as the door to his room opened and the familiar black head pocked in.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" The young Brigadier General made his way over to his husband. The teen smiled and waited for the kiss, he always got when his lover came by.

"When I'm lying down it is okay." Roy took a chair and wanted to sit on it as Ed held him back. "You could help me to get to the toilet. I think I need to pee." The older smiled and helped his lover up. There was a rather large wet spot on the bed and on the teen's pyjama pants. They both starred at the spot unwilling to say anything. After minutes, Ed was the first to speak.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" He looked up to his husband, frightened. The raven haired man just nodded.

"I think it is what you think." He helped Ed to sit properly on the bed. "Wait here. I'll go get the nurse and Dr Knox." The blonde nodded and moments later Dr Knox, Susan and Roy were back in the room. The elder doctor examined the young man and confirmed their suspicion: The amniotic sac was broken or in other words Ed was ready to get Nina. The blonde held tight on his husband. He didn't want Roy to leave him alone and certainly not now. The two doctors seemed rather calm. They arranged everything so that the blonde could give birth with Roy by his side.

Hours later as the pain got worse and Roy had at least one broken finger - at least he presumed it was broken – Ed was ready to press. His legs were on a pair of stirrups and a blanket was on them to give him some privacy. He was breathing heavily and waited for his next contraction. Sweat was running down his face and his hair was plastered on his forehead. He knew that women were great creatures and now he would worship them until the end of his days. How is it possible for them to get over pain that was worse than an auto mail surgery? Through a cloud of pain he heard Dr Knox as he gave him the command to press. He shut his eyes and pushed with the strength that was left. Just moments later he heard the crying of a baby – his baby. He opened his eyes and looked exhausted to Dr Knox who was holding Nina upside down.

"Congratulation to your new born daughter." Susan took the girl to clean and measure her before she brought her back to her parents. She was tiny but healthy and had already some dark hair. The young doctor laid the girl into Ed's arms. The blonde stroked over the head and cheeks. He had already delivered the placenta and had laid his legs back down on the bed.

"She's beautiful." He kissed her small fingers and leaned over so that Roy could take a look at her, too.

"As beautiful as her daddy." The little girl opened her eyes, revealing two dark eyes. She looked at both of them and then closed her eyes again.

"She's exhausted and you are too, Edward. You should rest and when she's awake again you can nurse her." The teen nodded and gave the small bundle back to the doctor.

Ed woke as he heard the whisper of somebody. He listened carefully and recognised a lullaby that his mother had sometimes sung to them.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray_

He cracked his eyes slowly open and saw his husband with their daughter singing and rocking the sleeping child.

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

The teen reached over to his lover's arm and stroked it to get his attention. The older man turned around and smiled down at the blonde.

"Hey. How are you?" He kissed his husband. The younger lover sat up and Roy placed their child into his waiting arms.

"She's so small." Ed's golden eyes watched Nina. She was wearing a light pink romper suit and was wrapped into a light yellow blanket. He stroked over her cheeks and head and bet down to kiss her. The little baby stirred and opened her eyes watching her daddy. She reached her tiny heads out to play with his hair. Roy observed the whole scene and wasn't sure if he had ever seen the blonde being this happy and content.

Suddenly the door opened and the doctors walked in with several papers again. They sat next to the couple and the baby.

"So how are you, Edward? Are you in pain?" The blonde played with his daughter's fingers and looked to the doctors.

"No. I'm fine. I'm not in pain but I feel a bit sore down there." The little girl giggled and squirmed in his arms and even the stern Dr Knox couldn't hold his smile back.

"You're lucky to have such a cute child and not one of these demon children." The lovers looked stunned at the doctor. "Don't look so shocked. Last week a boy was born who could scream so loud that even the fifth floor could hear it and we are here on the first floor." He looked to his papers and fished one of them out. "This is the birth certificate for your Nina and this…" He pulled a card from the stack. "…is the welcome card from the hospital." Roy took the papers and laid them on the night stand next to Ed's bed.

"How long will I have to stay in the hospital?" The teen looked to them and Dr Knox tilted his head.

"When you're feeling well and I have examined you again we will see. Maybe you can rest at home tonight." The teen nodded and smiled.

"And… How long will the hole stay?" He blushed heavily and looked down at his daughter's smiling face.

"About two to three months. After the birth it is widened and needs to shorten before we can close it properly." The teen swallowed to the younger doctor's words. Two to three month? He thought he would get rid of it in mere days. He smiled and nodded. "And you will have to take hormones during the time." He looked up and nodded again. He couldn't do anything against this and, well, he had to nurse Nina. With this thought the child squirmed more and furrowed her brows.

"Hey what's wrong Nina?" The teen started to rock her but she frowned more.

"I think she's hungry." Susan leaned over to Ed and took the small child from his arms so that Ed could open his pyjama shirt. He hesitated and looked to the elder doctor and then to his husband. Dr Knox extended his arms.

"Okay I understand. I'm leaving." He stood up and took Roy by his elbow. "And you come with me. We have something to discuss." The older lover swallowed and followed the other man outside. The teen opened his shirt and revealed a small breast. Susan laid the baby back into Ed's arms and told him what to do. The girl found the nibble and sucked lightly closing her eyes. It was a strange but pleasant felling. Ed stroked over the patch of dark hair on her head. After Nina was done with drinking he burped her. He never had thought that you would have to do so much for a new born but he would do anyway.

Some minutes after the little girl was done drinking and slept in her father's arms again, the older lover and Dr Knox made their way back into the room. Roy was red as a tomato and tried to hide his face behind a hand. The teen quirked an eyebrow but the dark-haired alchemist shook his head and took his seat next to Ed. Dr Knox on the other hand seemed to be rather pleased and grinned.

* * *

_Two days later_

The teen was lying on his side on their bed with Nina next to him. He was released the day after her birth and for him it was a day too late. He felt well but Dr Knox wanted to monitor him just another night because he was still bleeding a little. The blonde was glad that the next morning everything was alright and he could go home with his daughter. He hadn't asked Roy what exactly the elder man had said to him that made him blush and his husband didn't talk about it either. He kissed the girl whose eyes held now a golden colour. It was a bit darker than Ed's own eyes but still golden. The baby giggled and reached for her daddy's long hair. He smiled and let her play with it as he heard the front door open.

"Hey, Nina. Your Papa brings your Grandpa with him." The girl squirmed and giggled as Ed stood up and got her into his arms. He slowly made his way to the door and then downstairs to the waiting men in the living room. Roy hung his jacket on the rack and rolled his sleeves up. Even in summer he had to wear a long shirt and he didn't like that at all.

"Welcome home." The teen sat on one of the couches and Roy kissed him and then his daughter.

"I'll go make some coffee." The teen nodded to his husband's suggestion and turned to his father who was till standing in the hall.

"Won't you come and say hello to your granddaughter?" The elder man didn't move for some moments and just watched the young man and the bundle in his arms. "Oyaji?" The teen quirked an eyebrow. What was wrong with his father?

"I'm a grandfather." Ed nodded slowly and waited for more. "You gave birth." Ed nodded again.

"You know, we called you the day she was born. You had seen the huge belly and all. You have _felt_ her struggle. That's something you can't make up." The teen tried to suppress his laughter but this scene was too good. Even in his 400 years Hohenheim had never heard that a male could give birth to a child. He gestured his father to sit down next to him and the elder man obeyed. The teen laid the small child into his father's arms. The girl immediately reached for his beard and giggled as she pulled on it. "Be nice to your Grandpa, Nina." Hohenheim watched her and smiled.

"It's long ago that I held a new born in my arms." She smiled and her eyes seemed to shine even more. "She is beautiful." He kissed the tiny hands and stroked over the head. "Izumi said she will come over. She's happy that everything went well." He gave the small bundle back to his son and went back to the entry hall to get a large frog with a red ribbon. Ed looked at it and laughed.

"Normally they give a teddy bear and not a frog." Ed wiped the tears from his eyes as Hohenheim made his way over to the couch and sat on it again. "But I like it." He snickered. Nina watched the frog and reached her small hands out. "And I think she likes it as well." Hohenheim smiled and held the frog above his Granddaughter's head so that she could play with it.

Some hours later the house was filled with a lot of people. Roy's whole crew came over and Fuery and Falman were brave enough to hold the new born child. She didn't cry once what surprised them most as they knew Ed's temper. The teen just glared at Havoc who had phrased their thoughts but smiled again as his daughter was laid back into his arms. Roy watched the scene and was proud. He didn't know why he had ever longed for something different. He sighed and made his way back into the kitchen to get something to drink for him. He hadn't noticed the other person in the room until said person embraced him from behind kissing his back. He turned around and looked into two golden orbs. No words were needed as they kissed. They both knew that this is the best time in their life.

"Where's our little angel?" Roy stroked over the teen's cheek.

"She is with her aunts Izumi, Gracia and Riza who spoil her to no end." The blonde reached for the cupboard and got a glass before he opened the fridge and poured himself some milk in it. He made a face as he watched the white liquid and got some of the cherry powder for his drink. He couldn't stand the taste of milk but he had to drink it for himself and Nina. This way he got at least the imagination that there was something different in his glass. He sighed and downed it. Then he heard the faint crying of his daughter. He looked down and saw two tiny marks on his shirt.

"Shit! They did it again." He hissed and walked into the living room to get the child. He smiled as Izumi looked up and made his way upstairs. He sat on the bed and laid her next to him as her unbuttoned his shirt. He got her into his arms and guided her to his nibble. He still wasn't used to the feeling but at least it was pleasant. The teen looked up as Izumi walked into the bedroom sitting next to him.

"I had never come this far." She stroked over the dark hair. It wasn't black but dark enough that you could think it was. He smiled and after she was done gave her to Izumi.

"Could you burp her? I need to change." She nodded and laid the small child on her shoulder rubbing her back. The blonde got another shirt out of his closet and changed the soiled one. He buttoned it up and looked over to the woman who has been like a second mother for him.

"I talked to Al yesterday." She still rubbed the small back of Nina but her eyes were angry. Ed sat next to her and she gave the small child back to her father. "He still refuses to talk to you. He didn't even want to know that he is an uncle so I didn't tell him. Your father didn't either and Winry promised not to do." The blonde looked to his daughter and felt the stinging in his eyes. "He is an idiot to throw all this away." She patted his back and hugged him close as he couldn't hold his tears back. Izumi laid her head on his while stroking his back carefully not to hurt Nina. "I don't know what happened and I don't want to know why he's angry with you and Roy but…" She sat up and cupped his cheeks in her hands. "I'm glad that I don't miss this and he will see one day what he missed here." He nodded and she wiped his tears off.

* * *

Omake (as Ed nursed Nina and Roy and Dr Knox are outside)

Dr Knox:"I hope you know that sex for the next three months is a no go."

Roy blushes and noddes.

Dr Knox:"No intercourse. Handjobs and blowjobs are okay but you're not allowed to stick your dick up his arse. Understood?"

Roy blushes more and noddes again.

Dr Knox:"I'm glad we got him so far." (sighes) "And I hope you don't get him pregnant again after those three months. I mean with your reputation."

Roy swallows, blushes as red as humanly possible and shooks his head.

Dr Knox:"I'm glad you understand my standpoint. I think we can go back inside again." (pattes Roy on his back and walks over to the door)

Roy (thinks) 'Sometimes I think Dr Knox is Ed's father...'

* * *

AN.: So now Nina is here. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

1.I have never given birth to a child and am sorry if there are any mistakes in it.

2.I love frogs and that's why Nina get's a frog from her grandfather. XD

3.The song 'You are my sunshine' was interpreted by many people. I have the version of Johnny Cash at home. I know it is not really a lullaby but I liked the song anyways.

**Next update: May 2****nd****.**

Take care.

TenshiShanai.


	19. AnniversaryGodparents

Disclaimer: Looks around and shakes her head… nope, no FMA for me… sorry

13 reviews?! You guys are so great. I can't thank you more… You all make my day…

Hope you like the chapter

TenshiShanai.

**Next update: May 9th**

* * *

_Chapter 18 – Anniversary__ + Godparents_

Roy came home from an exhausting and very long day at work. He sighed as he opened the door to his quiet home – too quiet for his liking. Normally his husband would talk to their daughter and music from the radio would play in the background. But there was nothing, no sound, no music, no Ed talking to Nina, just plain silence. He hung his coat on the rack and walked into the living room seeing the reason for the silence. The blonde was lying in front of the lightened hearth sleeping with their daughter in a nest of comforters and pillows. He smiled and made his way over to both of them. He took the little girl into his arms who stirred and frowned.

"Hush hush little love. Don't wake your daddy." He walked with Nina into the kitchen seeing the bottle with formula standing there. "So you haven't been fed yet." He took the bottle and felt that it was still warm enough. The dark-haired man sat on a chair and guided the rubber to his daughter's mouth who immediately started to suck on it. Some minutes later she was finished and he laid her over his shoulder to burp her. She was still sleepy and yawned as she was back in her papa's arms.

"I think I should bring you to bed." He brought her into the nursery and laid her down into her bed. She reached for the frog that Hohenheim had bought her and closed her eyes. Roy smiled down at the little girl with the dark brown hair. Three months had past since her birth, Ed's exit route had been closed some days before and tomorrow was there first anniversary. He took the baby phone from the nightstand and walked back into the living room where Ed was still sleeping peacefully. He kneed next to the young man and kissed him like he did the day on his office couch. Golden eyes fluttered open and looked into an obsidian one. The younger lover smiled up to his older husband.

"Hey. You're back." Roy just nodded and stroked over the bangs. The younger alchemist looked around. "Thanks." The older lover quirked an eyebrow. "You brought Nina to bed and fed her."

"So you were awake?" Ed yawned and smiled.

"You wouldn't think I would lay here and let my baby be taken away from me by a stranger, would you." Roy just kissed him again. The older got out of his stiff uniform jacket and lay next to his lover inhaling his scent.

"This day sucked." He kissed Ed's temple and cuddled closer to him.

"Am I allowed to ask why?" Roy closed his good eye.

"Just some superiors who think it would be funny to give me some random tasks. As if I don't have enough to do with my own paperwork." He kissed Ed's head. "Russel was in the office today. He wants to know who Nina's godparents will be. He's really annoying sometimes." Ed grinned widely.

"And you used to scold me when I said he was annoying." The young man turned in their embrace and stroked over Roy's cheek. "There are a lot of people I consider as good godparents. There are Izumi and Sig and Riza and Havoc. Actually even Russel would be a good godfather. Not to forget Gracia. I really don't know who to choose." He sighed and kissed the patch on Roy's face. The dark-haired man leaned down and deepened their kiss. Suddenly the clock on the hearth began to chime. Both lovers looked up to see it was midnight and thus their first anniversary.

"Happy first anniversary." Ed kissed Roy lovingly.

"Happy first anniversary to you, too, love." They kissed again. The older man licked on his younger lover's bottom lip to gain entrance into this hot mouth. The lovers lay there for some moments maybe minutes until they both needed air. Ed looked up into this loving eye. He panted and swallowed before he could phrase his wish.

"Make love to me, Roy. I need it. Three months were too much." The older chuckled but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes three months are too much." He stood up to get the lube from their bedroom and as he came back down, he was welcomed by a delicious naked blonde lying in front of their hearth. He smiled and kneed next to Ed again. "That reminds me of our love making session in our honeymoon. We used to lie here often, cuddling and making love and sleeping afterwards." Ed blushed and looked down at his body. His hips were wide due to his pregnancy but his chest was flat again and even his abdomen was nearly as flat again as before. He sighed heavily and looked up again.

"Don't let me wait too much or _I'll take the matter into my own hands_." He grinned widely. Roy got the hint and undressed quickly. As he lay down Ed got the patch and removed it from his face. "Much better."

The older lover nibbled on the blonde's neck going lower with every kiss. His hand found its way to the already wet tip of his lover's member and gripped it lightly what earned him a gasp. He took one of the hard nibbles into his mouth and sucked lightly. Ed moaned deeply and threw his head back. His nibbles were still sensitive from the time he nursed Nina. He mimicked his movements on the other nibble and stroked the teen's length lazily.

"Oh… oh come on bastard. You… you know you shouldn't tea…tease me like that." Ed moved his hips to deepen the friction. His groin was dripping and Roy knew that his lover wouldn't last long this way. He uncapped the lube with his free hand. He poured some of the clear gel into his other hand what had to leave his husband's groin just for some moments. The blonde grunted and moved his hips to get the hand back.

"Just wait a moment love. It will be there again." Roy coated three of his fingers with the liquid and leaned down to get Ed's member into his mouth. He licked over the slit and searched with his other hand the entrance to heaven. He circled around it and took the flesh whole. Ed's eyes went wide and he gasped. How he wished to thrust now. But he would gag Roy with it and, well, this was not a pleasurable image. He swallowed and fisted his hands in the comforters surrounding them. Then the first digit found its way into his anus. Three months were too much and the young man felt uncomfortable. He swallowed and tried to relax. He thanked whoevertherewas that the man sucking his dick was an experienced lover and that said man waited for him. He inhaled deeply and nodded for Roy to continue. The older man pushed forward until his second digit was inside and started to move his finger slowly. The younger lover still tried to relax and had tears running down his face. He sobbed and felt Roy withdrawing.

"Don't… don't stop. It's okay. It will be over soon. Three months are just a long time." He swallowed and smiled. He wanted this. He had waited for freaking three months that he could have real sex again with his husband. The young man sighed as he felt himself relaxing to Roy's touch. It wasn't long that Roy found this special spot again and he felt his climax nearing. He moaned loudly and moved his hips a bit. The dark-haired man still bobbed his head and had three fingers moving inside of him. His orgasm washed over him and he laid there in the afterglow. The blonde's eyes were half closed and he watched his husband in silent amusement as he prepared himself for the second round. The older lover coated his member with the lube and positioned himself at Ed's entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts and I will stop." The younger lover just nodded and hooked his legs behind the older man's back and guided him to his anus. He breathed deeply as he felt Roy's large groin at his entrance. The younger alchemist shut his eyes tight as Roy made his way inside and waited for Ed to relax. The younger lover nodded his approval after some moments and Roy started to move slowly at first but got quicker after he had found Ed's prostate again. There was no sound beside their harsh breathing and their moans. Roy took Ed's member in his hand again stroked in time with his thrusts. Minutes later the teen climaxed and the dark-haired man followed just seconds later. Roy collapsed next to his smaller husband.

"That…was great." The younger lover nodded and stroked over the broad back.

"Was worth the wait." This time Roy nodded and sighed heavily.

"We should clean up the mess and go to bed." The older lover looked down to his younger husband and saw that he had already fallen asleep. He rolled his remaining eye and stood up carefully withdrawing from the tight hole. He got Ed into his arms and walked with him upstairs where he cleaned the seed from their bodies and put some pyjama pants on while he got Ed into a pyjama shirt. The older lover got under the blankets and cuddled with his younger husband for the few hours he still had left for sleep.

* * *

_December, 25__th__ (circa 3 weeks after) _

Russel made his way through the streets of Central. Fletcher was behind him reading some book from school. The older of the Tringham's sighed heavily as they reached their destination, the Elric-Mustang household. He hadn't been there often in the last four months. The first reason was that he was busy in the lab and the other reason was that Ed had gotten his child and was busy himself caring for the little girl. The tall teen sighed heavily. Four months and Ed and Roy have yet to decide who the godparents will be. He really wanted to be one. In a way you could say that he helped Ed to get pregnant and seeing the teen this happy made him kind of pride. He knocked on the front door and was moments later greeted by Winry. The blond girl smiled ant the brothers and invited them inside. They hang their coats on racks as a delicious smell made its way to their noses.

"What is that?" The girl turned around and smiled.

"Roy's roast. He says it is an old family receipt." She turned around and walked upstairs. The boys looked after her.

"Welcome. I'm glad you could make it." Russel turned and saw Roy standing in the entryway to the kitchen wearing a rather embarrassing apron. The teen chuckled what earned him a slap to his arm from his younger brother. Fletcher bowed.

"Thank you for having us over." Roy was amassed. Russel reflected Ed's behaviour from before their marriage and, well, Fletcher was like Al or, better, the Al he used to know. He sighed but smiled to them.

"You're welcome. Take a seat. The other guests should be back soon. Ed is taking a nap with Nina and Winry is with them." He made his way back into the kitchen. Fletcher sat down while Russel looked up the stairs.

"I think I'll go to Ed. I have to talk about something with him." Fletcher rolled his eyes behind the book he was reading.

"Can't you let him be? You call him daily to ask him who the godparents will be and now you're annoying him at home. What is worse you even want to wake him from his nap with his daughter." Russel blushed heavily and turned around to his younger brother. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by a sudden snow ball that landed in his face.

"WHAT THE…!" He looked to the one who had thrown the white icy ball. He grimaced at the sight of Aoya (Wrath) with his parents and Hohenheim behind him.

"Little Russel isn't going to wake small Edo from his peaceful sleep, is he?" What happened next wasn't expected by any of the people standing in the living room and the hall. Ed had stormed down and punched both Russel and Aoya and was panting heavily. The taller blonde and the dark-haired teen were looking up to the assassin. They swallowed in union.

"WHO OF YOU CALLED ME SMALL?" His voice was as loud as Russel remembered from his days with the smaller teen at the lab. But then it hit him what Ed had actually said.

"You mean you didn't even know who had called you small and you still punched us both?" Russel was standing and looked into two golden eyes. If the blonde wouldn't have been taken he would just kiss him. He swallowed at his thoughts and tried to remain his position.

"You okay, Russel? You look like you would run a fever." He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at a hand that was lying over his forehead. "Nope you're not hot at all." He slapped the hand away.

"I don't run a fever. Anyways where's your daughter? Shouldn't you be with her?" The blonde smirked up at the taller teen.

"She is with her aunt Winry. Maybe I'll declare her as the godmother." Russel gasped and stormed upstairs to where he presumed Winry and Nina were. Ed sighed heavily and looked at Aoya who was leaning at the doorframe. His cheek was a little swollen from the punch.

"Sorry for throwing the snow ball and for calling you…"

"It's okay. It's okay. Don't repeat it." He waved his hand and walked over to the kitchen and his husband who was cooking their meal and tried to hold back his laughter. "You can laugh if you want." Roy snickered but still agitated the soon-to-be cake mixture. Ed rubbed his temples and watched Roy moving in their kitchen. "You know that you look dead sexy in these clothes cooking our meal." The older man turned to his husband's confession but couldn't say anything as Russel was back.

"Please spare us with the dirty talk. We still want to eat the food." The light-blond teen was blushing heavily and had a hand lying over his eyes. Ed smirked at him.

"I see you're back." Russel turned his head away.

"Winry didn't want me to hold Nina." He muttered under his breath. Both lovers started to laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Make fun of me." He walked back into the living room and plopped on one of the chairs on the dinner table still fuming.

Some hours later as Nina was sound asleep in her crib in the living room and the adults and teenager were sitting on the nearly empty dinning table, Ed held a little speech.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm not good at talking and, well, as you all have waited so long for our decision I'll make it short. We decided on Gracia, Winry and Russel as godparents." He swallowed and sat back down. Russel eyes were shining. He was Nina's godfather. He smiled like a maniac.

* * *

AN.: Why I decided on Gracia, Winry and Russel:

1)Gracia: I think because she was Maes' wife and already cared for Ed while he was pregnant.

2)Winry: She's Ed's best friend… what can I say more??

3)Russel: I just thought he should get his way in this…

I didn't decide on Izumi+Sig 'cause they have Aoya/Wrath and, well, they are like the grandparents of Nina and Riza and Havoc are not a couple yet and they are in the military which increases the chance that they would have to go to war and, well, you know…. Sorry for that…

Please leave a review I love them…

**Next update: May 9****th**

TenshiShanai


	20. A step forward

Disclaimer: Believe me, I would tell you if I would own FMA…

You guys are wonderful XD I hope you like the following chapter… there won't be too many any more… or let me phrase it this way: Just another 5 or 6 chapters and the story will be over…

Thank you for your support.

TenshiShanai.

* * *

_Chapter __19 – A step forward_

"Dull. Dull. Dull." Roy laid his head on the desk and sighed heavily. Why on earth had he been to be here? It was so nice outside. He could be with his husband and daughter in the park making a picnic or something. He glared at the paperwork lying in front of him. Why did he need to do such dull things like signing papers? He pouted some more and laid his head back on the table. It was the end of June and it was incredible warm outside like the fist summer they spent together as a couple. He closed his eye and listened to sounds in the room. It was quiet and he couldn't even hear the guys talking outside. He sighed and straightened again. The dark-haired man took the pen into his hand and looked over the first paper from the pile and looked over it, another request for fresh clothing of some Corporal. He didn't even read over this, signed it and put it on the stack of approval. Really they don't have to fill in every form to get something as ordinary as fresh clothing. Ed never requested anything he just took it and told the man on duty that Colonel 'the bastard' Mustang would take responsibility. Really this kid was annoying. He looked at the silver band on his left ring finger. He smiled and went back to work as somebody knocked on his door.

_Please don't let it be some superior. I'm not in the mood to run some errands for them now._ The young Brigadier General straightened up. "Come in."

The door opened slowly and at first he thought nobody would come in at all. He quirked his visible eyebrow and leaned forward to have a better view. Then his eye went wide. Giggling and laughing his little daughter came in – on her own. She just took a few steps, fell on her knees and crawled up to him. Roy was immediately on his feet walking over to his small princess. He got her into his arms and hugged her close.

"Hey little love what are you doing here?" He kissed her on her nose and looked back to the door where Ed was leaning on the doorframe. He made his way over and kissed his husband.

"'Thought you would need some refreshment and a bit of change of routine." He smiled up to the taller man.

"Doesn't Nina need her nap?" The couple walked over to the couches and sat on one of them. Ed leaned his head back and sighed.

"Normally yes. But it's too hot and she couldn't fall asleep. It's much colder in your office. Maybe she could sleep here." The older man looked to his lover. He was surprised to say at least. Having them over reminded him of the times when Ed would come from the lab every time Roy had to work overtime. He smiled at the memory.

"I think I could get a blanket and a pillow." He gave the little girl back to her daddy and made his way outside. He came back some minutes later with a small blanket, a pillow and what looked like something cold to drink and two cups. Roy put the things on the table and Ed prepared a bed for Nina as the taller man poured some of the lemonade into the cups. The dark-haired little girl was asleep in mere moments.

"'Seems like she was exhausted." Ed drank some of the cold liquid and leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"You could sleep here too a bit. You haven't slept properly in the last few weeks and it wasn't the first time and it won't be the last time." He kissed the blonde who already was near sleep. "I'll go get another blanket and pillow and then you will take a nap." Ed just nodded and waited for him to come back. He was already asleep and didn't notice as Roy laid him done with the pillow under his head and the little blanket dragged over his body.

The sun was already setting as Ed woke up. He looked over to the other couch where he supposed his daughter was sleeping but it was empty. He jerked up and looked around searching for any sign where the little girl was. He stopped as he saw here in Roy's arms drawing on a small paper. The smaller man relaxed and sighed heavily.

"Good afternoon, my love. Have you slept well?" Roy looked up at him and kissed his daughter's cheek in the process. Ed nodded and stood up.

"I haven't slept this well for a long time." He leaned over the table and stroked over Nina's head. "Thanks to you my precious daughter." He straightened and yawned.

"Gracia told us that when she would get her teeth it would be kind of hell. We were prepared." The little girl looked up to her Papa and then over to her daddy.

"I know. I know. Just didn't think it would hurt her this much." The blonde turned around and got himself a cup of lemonade which was still standing on the table. It was lukewarm and he grimaced but drank it nonetheless.

"Just another two months and she will be a year old." The teen turned around again and smiled. Ten months have already passed from the day she was born. They were married nearly two years and he hadn't seen Al in over two and a half years. His smile was sad and Roy knew from experience not to ask him about it. The answer would be the same as ever: Alphonse. There wasn't a day his younger lover didn't think about his younger brother. It hurt whenever Hohenheim, Izumi or the Rockbells told them that Nina had inherited some of her uncle's features. Ed would always smile and say 'Thank you!' but it made him sad. He sighed and got up from his chair. "What about going out tonight? Just the three of us? I know a great family restaurant outside town." Ed looked up and nodded.

"Sounds good." He got his daughter in his arms. "I'll just go to the toilet with her before we go." He kissed Roy and left with his daughter to go to the restroom. The older man sighed again. If he just could do something to shorten the distance between the brothers who were so close once.

After their dinner at the small restaurant they went home to get the little girl into her bed. It had already cooled down a bit and it helped that they had opened most of the windows. Even with the opened windows the alarm device still worked so that nobody could come inside and actually nobody dared to break into the house of the former Fullmetal Alchemist and the Flame Alchemist. Roy sighed as he found Ed already asleep on their bed still dressed. The older man had just gone to the bathroom for some minutes. He undressed the blonde and got him into an old dress shirt of himself and laid him under the cool linen sheets. He got out of his clothing as well but went down again. He had to try something. Anything would be fine. He got to the telephone and dialled the number of Hohenheim in Resembool. After the second dial tone somebody answered it.

"_Alphonse Elric speaking."_

Roy took a deep breath. He hadn't thought how to address Al or how to say who he was.

"This is Roy Mustang speaking." He heard the teen swallowing before he spoke again.

"_My father isn't at home tonight. You should try it tomorrow."_

"Actually I want to talk to you." Some moments of silence followed. "Please Alphonse. I know that you love your brother and that wasn't something I wanted to happen but…"

"_You don't understand anything. You can't understand it. I'll hang up now."_

With that said the phone went silent and Roy put the receiver back onto the handle. He looked at the phone for some minutes. Was it regret he heard in Al's voice? He sighed heavily. If it was regret then there was the possibility that Al would one day see what he had missed and come for it. He sighed again and made his way up to the man he loved more than his own life.

* * *

_Two months later (1 day before Nina's birthday)_

Ed looked to the other teen who went on and on about the party he, Winry and Gracia had planed for Nina's first birthday. It sounded actually as if Russel had done everything himself. He sighed and tried to keep awake. Really how much could one person talk? He never had been one to talk much. He didn't need to talk much in his relationship with Roy.

"…and Gracia thought about a cheese cake. She hadn't made some in years but she will try for Nina…" He looked to Ed whose eyes were half-lidded. "Are you listening?" Ed jerked up.

"Oh err sure. You said Gracia would make a cake and all the guests will have to bring presents." Russel rolled his eyes.

"These were just the last two sentences. Did you pay attention to anything I said before?" Ed thought really hard. He had shut down the minute as Russel entered his home. He looked to the other teen and smiled innocently.

"Well I told you I'm not good at preparing a party so I gave the task to you. You guys are free to do whatever you want." He fumbled with his thumbs. At that moment they heard the faint whimpering of Nina who woke up from her afternoon nap. Ed stood up immediately and went to his daughter.

"I'm glad he's paying attention to his daughter." He muttered under his breath and walked into the kitchen. He looked around and poured himself a glass of water. He leaned against the kitchen counter and waited for the other teen to come down again. The smaller teen put his daughter into the playpen and walked over to Russel who was still eyeing the table.

"Why are you eyeing the table?" The taller blonde looked down and shrugged.

"Nothing much. I was just curious." Ed quirked an eyebrow.

"Curious? What about?" Russel shrugged again and drank some of the water.

"How often did you do it in the kitchen?" Ed blushed heavily and looked away.

"I hope you don't mean what I think you mean." He looked up again. Russel didn't seem to joke.

"Honestly. How often did you do it here? I mean you're young and Roy isn't that old. You can't probably just do it in the bedroom." How casual can you talk about something like that? Ed looked away again and mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?" Ed blushed some more and looked to his feet.

"I said: We didn't do it here. It didn't feel right to do it on the table we eat on. We just did it on… other places." He swallowed and hoped to not get asked any further. But this is Russel standing next to him.

"What other places?" He drank some more water but was flushed a light pink. Ed glared up at him and shook his head.

"As if I would tell you that."

At that moment the phone started to ring. Ed felt relieved and went over to answer the phone.

"Edward Elric-Mustang speaking." There was silence on the other line and some moments later the other person hung up. Ed looked at the receiver, shrugged and put it down on the handle.

"Who was it?" Russel had come out of the kitchen and played with his goddaughter. The smaller teen shrugged.

"Don't know. The other person hung up before he or she said anything at all." He sat next to Russel on the floor. The taller teen smirked evilly.

"Maybe an old girlfriend of your husband. She didn't know that he was married and as you answered the phone her hope was crushed." Ed rolled his eyes.

"You're listening to too much radio dramas." The younger alchemist shrugged.

"Can't help it. They are so captivating. Come to think of it. Ever tried bondage?" Russel got one of the pillows into his face and Ed blushed heavily.

"Don't say that in front of my little daughter." The other teen shot the pillow back.

"As if she would understand what 'bondage' means." The smaller blonde crossed his arms over his chest. Russel was right and he knew it but this was a matter of principle.

"Just don't say it." He looked away and pouted. Russel smiled and hugged the little girl close. He couldn't be with her daddy but he could be the best godfather in the world and a substitute uncle as long as the 'real' uncle didn't want to know anything about her.

The next day was sunny but not as hot as two months ago. The birthday girl received lots of presents from her family and friends of the family. Even Maria Ross and Danny Broch paid a visit to the Elric-Mustang household. It was late evening and Nina was already in bed as the telephone rang. Roy got to answer it.

"Roy Mustang speaking." Again there was silence on the other line. "Hello? Is there anybody?" Still the line kept silent. He sighed and hung up.

"Who was it?" Ed was leaning against the doorframe with some mugs in his hands. The older man shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe the person had dialled the wrong number." They walked together into the living room where their family waited for them. They talked for some time before they went to bed themselves. As the couple was about to walk into their bedroom they were stopped by Hohenheim.

"I forgot to tell you. Al is going on a journey again. He said he wanted to meet with old friends and discover his own past." Ed just nodded and went inside their bedroom. Roy looked helplessly to their door and sighed. Maybe this was the step forward they needed. He wished his father-in-law a good night and followed his younger lover.

* * *

AN.: Whew… It's really hot outside…. I'm not somebody for the heat… I love winters with lots of snow… sigh… Did you like it? Leave a review and tell me what you think, please I like them

**Next update: May 16****th**

TenshiShanai.


	21. Surprise!

Disclaimer: looks around….looks around some more…. shakes her head I wish I would own it…

Thank you so much for your support…. bows deeply…And thanks for over 16,000 hits, 131 reviews, 43 favs and 83 alerts

TenshiShanai

* * *

_Chapter 20 – Surprise!!_

_10 months later_

It was June and the day was warm, but not too warm. A soft wind blew through the trees. Ed, Riza and Nina sat under one particularly large tree in the Central Park. It was Riza's last day of vacation and she came back the day before from her journey to the south. The little dark-haired girl sat between them chattering in her light voice already able to say a lot of things and able to phrase her wishes.

"Dada. Want eat ice." He smiled down and let her lick on the white cold fluid. She giggled and smeared some of the crème around her mouth. Ed reached into the bag hanging on the pushchair and took a handkerchief out of it. He sighed and whipped her mouth that it wouldn't be too gluey later on. The blond woman next to them watched the endearing scene and smiled.

"I never took you for the caring type of men." The blond young man looked up but smiled.

"Kids can change the personality. You should see Roy at home, you wouldn't recognise him." He snickered and put the soiled handkerchief back into the bag. The blonde stroked over the tiny head. Nina's hair was long enough to braid it and normally two pigtails were hanging down her back. The little girl was nearly two and Ed was twenty. Time went fast and Riza often missed the time when the young man had still been a teenager with lot of anger floating through his veins and a crush on his superior who was now his husband and the second father to the child sitting between them. She sighed and held her left hand over her stomach.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit pale." Two golden orbs looked into her rusty brown ones and she smiled sadly. She thought a bit over his question. She really felt different for the last week when she was still in Southern Valley – an important centre for honeymoon and weddings. She didn't remember why she actually had taken the offer to go there. She sighed.

"The heat is coming to me. I'm not a summer person." Ed quirked an eyebrow. It wasn't that hot and he would now. He still has his auto mail and on hot days it was rather painful to walk on the heated metal leg. He sighed and leaned back against the backrest of the bench. The little girl looked up to her daddy and leaned against him letting her head rest on his lap.

"You know, Riza, we're equal. We don't tell our problems until it's nearly too late. I did it for years and sometimes I still do it. Roy often scolds me for this but I can't help it." He looked to her and smiled. "Tell me and you will feel better." She smiled and leaned back as well closing her eyes.

"Is it a phrase Roy uses to get you to talk?"

"Yes." He waited for her to go on. She smiled again and sat up.

"I think I'm pregnant." The blond woman looked into two large golden eyes. "Don't look so shocked, you wanted to know it." He still wasn't able to speak. The blond young man had considered a lot of answers she may give him, but that was not one of them.

"Are you sure?" She nodded once and let her head fall back. "Who is the father?" She closed her eyes and showed him her left hand.

"My husband. We married while I was on holiday." Now Ed's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were huge as saucers.

"Congratulation, I think." He blinked a few times and looked to his lap where his daughter was sleeping peacefully.

"Does he know that you're pregnant?" He looked over to her and she let her legs swing freely.

"No we don't live together yet and, well, the whole wedding was kind of overhasty." She bit her bottom lip.

"But you want to keep it?" Those honest golden eyes searched for an answer in hers and again she nodded once.

"I want it and he will want this child as well. " Her eyes sparkled and Ed snickered to her confession.

"Good to know. Hope he makes you happy." She nodded and hugged the blonde. She still hadn't figured out how to tell the father.

* * *

Roy was sitting behind his desk. Havoc was pacing through the room, glancing at him once in a while and twirling a toothpick in his mouth. The Brigadier General just wished that Riza would have come to work early but she insisted on her full vacation time and preferred to meet with Ed in the park. The blond lieutenant walked up and down until Roy couldn't bear it any longer. He looked up at Havoc and glared at him.

"What is it that you pace around this room like a hurt animal? Don't you have anything to do? You are here the first day after your vacation and you disturb me while I'm working. I'll give you two options. Number one: You tell me why you're walking around like this and look at me OR number two: You make your way out into the hall and leave me alone for the rest of the day." The dark-haired man waited for the blonde to think. The taller man made his way to the desk and sat on one of the chairs, standing in front of it.

"Well, boss, how did you know that Ed was pregnant?" Roy quirked his visible eyebrow and starred dumbfounded at the other man.

"You knocked someone up?" The blonde swallowed and twirled the toothpick.

"I didn't say that. I'm just curious." The dark-haired man leaned back and watched Havoc squirming in his seat.

"He was ill for several weeks and after he fainted in the lab we went to the doctor." He observed the other man. Was Havoc sweating? "But I thought you already knew." He laced his fingers and leaned his chin on it. "Are you going to marry her?" Havoc looked up biting his bottom lip.

"Well, boss, we already are." He looked down and Roy's chin hit the marbled top of his desk. Did he just hear what he thought he had heard?

"Let me repeat that. You are married and impregnate your wife but you don't know if she really is pregnant. Where's the problem? Go and ask her." The other man swallowed again.

"Is there no other way? I mean we are just married for about one and a half week and well, you know, we don't live together yet." He swallowed again. "And she actually scares me." Roy was really speechless.

"And why did you marry her?" Havoc looked up and smiled.

"She was different like a different person, so lovely and female." He sighed and closed his eyes. Roy shook his head.

"Go home and ask her. When she was so lovely you married her she won't kill you for asking if she is pregnant. Believe me children make a marriage more exiting." He stretched. Havoc was still daydreaming on his chair and Roy shook his head again making a note to himself to tell Ed this ridiculous story.

It dawned as Roy made his way back home. His neck was stiff and all he wanted was to get out of his uniform, bringing his little girl to bed and then telling Ed the story about Havoc marrying a woman who scares him. He opened the door and called for his family.

* * *

"I'm home." He hung his jacket on the rack as little footsteps made their way to the den.

"Papa! Take me up!" The girl hugged his knees and he got her into his arms.

"Hello my little princess. How was your day?" He kissed her cheek and Nina giggled in his arms.

"Eat ice with dada and aunt Risha." He tickled her belly and sat her down next to her daddy who had still the book, they were reading, lying over his lap. He bent down and kissed the blonde.

"Hello my love."

"Hello to you, too. I have news for you." Roy opened the first buttons of his shirt and sat next to his husband and his daughter.

"Really? Tell me, I'm curious and afterwards I tell a wonderful story about Havoc." He laughed lightly and leaned his head over to Ed to rest it on the young man's shoulder.

"You know that I met with Riza today. We talked about a lot of stuff and well she didn't look healthy and I asked her what was wrong with her and well what do you think she answered?" Roy had closed his eyes and smiled.

"Don't know. Tell me." Ed nodded once.

"She's pregnant but her husband doesn't know anything yet and she's going to tell him tonight." Roy's head jerked up and he looked to Ed. "That's the way I looked at first, too. I was kind of shocked but on the other hand I'm happy she found someone and that he's not scared of her like the rest of your office." Roy swallowed. His eye was still huge.

"I think he is scared as well." Ed arched an eyebrow to his husband's statement.

"How would you know? You don't know her husband yet." Roy snickered and leaned his head back.

"Oh my love we both know him very well." The dark-haired man still snickered and Ed had the fear that in the end Roy had gone mad. After some moments the taller man had calmed down a bit. "Well today came Havoc to me. He was pacing through the room and after I made him choose between telling me what is wrong and leaving he asked me how we found out that you were pregnant. I thought it was ridiculous but now it makes all sense." Ed looked at him and gasped.

"You mean Riza and Havoc?" Roy nodded.

"I think so." The blonde looked to his lap where two dark golden eyes looked up at him.

"What'sh with aunt Risha and uncle Shoan?" Ed smiled and sat her into his lap.

"Uncle Jean not Shoan." He kissed her cheek. "They are married like your papa and I are." She nodded as if she would understand the concept of marriage and hugged her daddy.

"Sleepy dada. Want to go to bed." He nodded and stood up with her in his arms. He made his way upstairs and sat her on her bed getting the pyjama from under the blankets. He helped her getting dressed and laid her down.

"Nighty night little love. I'll call your papa that he can read the story to you." She nodded and yawned waiting for her other parent. The older man got one of the books from the shelf and sat next to her on the bed reading the children's story about ferries and princesses to her. Ed was still leaning at the doorframe watching the whole scene. The little girl was asleep in mere minutes and both fathers gave her a kiss and left the room. On their way to their own bedroom, Ed was still thinking about the other couple.

"What do we do know about Riza and Havoc? Do you think they will come to a conclusion?" Roy took his husband's hand in his and kissed it.

"They are adults. They should be able to think about it themselves. They got married alone and they got pregnant without help and now they will talk over it together." Ed just nodded and sighed. Really it couldn't be that hard for them, could it be? He closed his eyes as he entered the bedroom. With him and Roy it had been different. He didn't know if it would have gone so well between the lovers if they had been more hesitant with their feelings. He let himself fall on the mattress and sighed heavily. Roy joined him on the bed and kissed him lovingly.

"Don't think about it anymore. We will know in the morning. It's Riza's first day after vacation and I will interrogate them personally about the matter." The kissed him again. "Now let's sleep. The day was long and the paperwork was too much." Ed smirked up at his husband.

"The paperwork is always too much for you even if you don't have to do it." Roy pouted but kissed Ed again.

"Come on. I'm tired. You're tired." He stroked over on cheek and stood up to get his nightwear. Ed undressed as well and got himself the dress shirt Roy had been wearing this day. "But it's sweaty love." Ed just buttoned it and lay under the linen sheets.

"But it has your scent on it and that's what I want." Roy just sighed and joined his younger lover in the bed. Ed got the patch from Roy's face and laid it on the nightstand. They laid in each others arms for a while before mismatched feet made their way over to their door. The door opened and their little girl made her way over to the large bed. She climbed on it and Ed helped her to lie between them. Nina rubbed her eyes and was asleep again. The blonde shrugged and cuddled next to her closing his eyes as well. He felt Roy's arm moving over his waist and the three of them slept through the night.

The phone rang twice before Ed could walk over to answer it. He just hoped it wasn't one of those calls where nobody spoke to them. The calls came in irregular intervals and every time the line went silent when one of them answered. He sighed.

"Elric-Mustang household. Edward Elric-Mustang speaking."

"_Hello my love."_

Ed let out a breath he wasn't sure he was holding.

"It's untypical for you to call. Did something happen?"

"_Nope. I just wanted to inform you that Riza and Havoc are moving together and they asked for our help."_

Ed smiled. Problem solved.

"I hope you agreed. We still owe them for our moving and for driving me to the appointments."

"_Of course I did. I'll see you tonight. Bye my love."_

"Bye, Roy."

He hung up and sighed. He stood there for a while, before he recognised that Roy hadn't told him how the confrontation went at all. He smirked and was sure to interrogate his husband tonight as well. He hadn't been a Major for nothing.

* * *

_Omake__ One of Nina's first words_

It was a Sunday morning and the three of them were sitting in the living room together. Ed had laid his head on Roy's lap and they watched their daughter play with her stuffed animals and some other toys. Suddenly the little girl made a noise which sounded like a word. Ed jerked his head up and looked into Roy's eye.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure if it was what I think it was."

Ed nodded and stood up. He walked over to their daughter and kneed next to her. The little girl was absorbed by her play and didn't notice her daddy by her side.

"..sard…"

Ed blinked and waited for Roy to come over as well. Both parents sat next to her and listened.

"Basard."

Ed's eyes got huge and he swallowed. They stood up and walked back over to the couch and sat down again.

"I told you, you shouldn't call me that." Roy leaned back on the backrest of the couch and sighed.

"I didn't know that she would say that as her first word, okay?" He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. After some moments of silence he looked down. "We don't have to tell anyone of this, right? I mean we could practise until she doesn't say it any longer." His puppy eyes looked up to his husband how just sighed.

"We don't tell anyone and you make sure you don't say it any longer." Ed mock saluted to his husband.

"Aye aye Sir." Roy shook his head.

Ed had to practise two weeks until his daughter forgot 'Basard'.

* * *

AN.: I know that 'Basard' (Bastard) is a rather hard word for a small child to speak but I just wanted to write a (hopefully) funny story about one of Nina's first words. I would be glad if you would leave a review I like them very much

TenshiShanai

**Next update: May 23th**


	22. Evil

Disclaimer: Nope, no FMA for me…

Nearly 17,500 hints… guys I love you so much

TenshiShanai

* * *

_Chapter 21 –__ Evil_

_6 months later (1__st__ of December)_

His head felt so heavy. He couldn't move. Damn fever and damn cold. He hated being ill. He always had hated it and now he couldn't even stand up to care for his girl. He just was glad that Roy could take some days off to take care of both of them, Nina and Ed. He sighed heavily and licked his dry lips. When was the last time he had been that ill? He couldn't remember. Even lying here in their comfortable bed was hurting him. He closed his eyes again and hoped to get some sleep. That was nearly everything he could do at the moment: Sleeping. He couldn't eat properly and he couldn't drink properly. He just wished it would go away. He heard somebody opening the door and stepping inside. He couldn't even turn around to face the other person occupying the room. Why was it so difficult to move his body? He had given birth to a child and now a cold was all it took to make him immobile. Fate hates him, it always had hated him so why not now on his third wedding day? He growled quietly but that was enough to let the other person move quickly to his bed sitting down on the mattress. He looked over his shoulder and saw the blurred image of his husband. Roy had laid a hand on his forehead – probably to check for the fever mussed Ed. He couldn't even feel the fever he was running. The dark-eyed man looked down concerned at his younger lover. It had been 4 days that Ed was ill, really ill. The week before he had already started to cough but refused to see a doctor and even now the only person who was allowed to check up on him was Dr. Knox. The blonde saw that Roy's lips were moving and that his eye was widened but he couldn't hear him, couldn't make out the words his older husband was telling him. He didn't hear him saying that the fever was really high and that he wanted to take Ed to the hospital. If he would have heard him he would have fought him but the only thing he did was smile as best as he could and then close his eyes.

He opened his eyes again what he assumed had been some hours later. He looked around and was sure that this room wasn't his bedroom. He still felt exhausted and his body still felt heavy but he could at least move a bit. The blonde knew where he was as he saw the IV in his right arm. Roy must have taken him to the hospital while he was asleep. The bastard took advantage of him and Ed was sure to make him pay for it. He sat up in the bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and looked around the cream-coloured room. It was nothing in comparison to the rooms he had been in as a State Alchemist. The bed was kind of soft and even the sheets were soft and warm. It was a single-room and had even a table with chairs for the guests to sit on. On the closet next to the door hang Roy's coat. So the Bastard was still around, maybe plotting something with the nurses and Knox so he wouldn't run away. Ed frowned at the thought. Roy had never done something that he didn't like before. He sighed and turned his head to look out of the window. The sky held still a blue touch and the sun was setting. It was a rather beautiful sight if you wouldn't have to watch it from a hospital bed. Suddenly the door opened and revealed an exhausted Roy coming in with a nurse and an extra blanket. They had stopped at the door to talk to one another quietly. The dark-haired man had dark circles under his eyes and he looked as if he hadn't changed his clothing for days. His shirt and his pants were wrinkled in all imaginable places.

"Mr. Mustang you should get some sleep. Go home we will call when your husband wakes up." Her voice was soft and she sounded calm. Roy shook his head.

"No I want to be with him." He looked down and took the blanket from the nurse. He turned around fully to look at the bed when he saw that Ed was frowning at him. The dark eye widened and he let the blanket drop from his hands. "Edward." He crossed the distance and slung his arms around the other man. The young man was taken aback. What made Roy do this? He hugged the man back but shoved him away some moments later to get some answers.

"Are you alright? You act as if we haven't seen each other in years." His voice was raspy from the cold. Ed searched his husband's eye who was himself shocked by Ed's statement.

"Love what do think what day is today?" The blonde arched an eyebrow.

"It's the first of December, late afternoon as I see that sun is setting already." Roy bit his bottom lip and shook his head.

"Ed today is the sixth of December and it's early morning. The sun goes up." Now Ed's eyes widened in shock. When today was the sixth and not the first that mend that he had been out for nearly 5 days. He swallowed heavily and looked to his lap.

"So long, huh?" He swallowed again and rubbed a hand over his face. Then his head jerked up and he looked at Roy who was stroking his cheek. "What's with Nina? Where is she?" Roy cupped the younger lover's face and stroked with both of his thumps over the hot cheeks.

"She's with Gracia. Don't panic. Everything is alright now." He leaned closer and kissed Ed's forehead. The younger man presumed that his cold was still contagious and that Roy didn't want to risk anything. In this moment Dr. Knox came in. The nurse had called for him after she had seen that Ed was awake and better. The elder man sighed and walked over to the bed. Roy made room for him and the doctor laid his hand on the blonde's forehead checking for a fever.

"Good that's good." He murmured and wrote something on the chart in his hand. "You know you always give me some tough work. First your pregnancy and now that. You can be glad to have him." He thumped at Roy. "Maybe knocking you up was the first good thing this guy had done is his entire life and bringing you to the hospital on time was nearly heroic." Was it cynicism he heard in the doctor's voice? "He didn't want to leave your side. Made my work a lot harder and then he nearly got ill himself." The elder man shook his head and still scribbled something on the chart. He looked up and his eyes bored holes into Ed's golden ones. "Are you hungry?" The blonde arched an eyebrow but his stomach chose this moment to answer for him. He blushed and just nodded. The elder man turned around to the nurse still standing in the door. "Bring our patient something to eat and his husband as well. Don't want him to pass out in here. Again." The doctor glared at Roy who rolled his eye and left the room with the nurse. Ed looked up at his husband. The older man was still looking at the door. The younger lover chose this moment to grab his husband's sleeve and drag him down onto eye-level.

"Care to explain yourself?" His mouth was an angry line and his lips were white from pressing them together. Roy swallowed before he was able to talk to his lover.

"Well, I was here sitting next to you and holding your hand and, well, I didn't think about eating and I passed out from lack of eating and lack of sleep this night. Dr. Knox made a fuss about that scolding me and yelling at me. I feel like a child in his presence." Ed let him go and the dark-haired man straightened his clothing. The young man sighed and his stomach growled again.

"I hope she comes back with the food soon." He looked at his husband and frowned again. "You know that you forced me to eat those four days at home and now you're refusing to eat yourself. Don't come with the 'I forgot to eat' stuff. It's bullshit and we both know that. There were a lot of nurses and the doc himself to remind you to eat and that's given, Roy Mustang." The older man winced. He never had been scold by his younger husband. It was normally him who scolded Ed but that had been while the blonde had been a state alchemist under his command. He sighed and was about to say something but Ed's eyes made him go silent. Those golden eyes were looking at him with such an intense mix of sadness and hurt that it made him sick in his stomach. "Didn't you think about Nina? What if we both were ill and lying in the hospital? Ever thought about that? She may love her godparents and has a lot of family but what she needs most are her fathers and damn when I can't care for her you have to do it." There was a lump in his throat. Ed's words made their way to his heart spreading the feeling of guilt in his entire body. He couldn't say anything against that. Gracia had told him she would take care of their little girl but Roy didn't even once think that the dark-haired little girl wanted to be here and see her father. He swallowed hard. The nurse chose this moment to come in with a tray of food and a can of what Roy presumed was tea. She put the food on the table so that Roy could get them both a plate and a cup. The older man prepared the bed's tray before he walked over to the table and opened the can. He sniffed once. In there was tea – fennel tea. He poured them both a cup and walked over to the bed putting them down. Ed looked out of the window still angry. The raven-haired man helped himself with some sandwiches and walked over with the bowl of soup for Ed. The blonde didn't say a word as he slurped the soup and took a sip from his tea. Roy as well kept silent eating the ham and cheese sandwiches and drinking his tea. After both were finished he put the plates on the tray and took the can with him so that he could top up their cups. The guilty feeling hadn't left his body and he dared to look up to Ed. The young man was still refusing to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about anything. I'm sorry. I was so worried. You smiled and closed your eyes and I couldn't wake you up. Nina came in and you still didn't wake up. I panicked and Nina started to cry. I didn't know what to do at first. I thought you would die. Your fever was so high. I laid you down and took Nina with me. I tried to comfort her but she cried so loud. She noticed that I was worried. I called an ambulance and Dr. Knox and then I called Gracia. This woman is an angel. She came over and took Nina with her and I went with you to the hospital. Your pulse was so low and then you fell into what Knox called a fever-inducted coma and I didn't know what to do." His voice was shaking and tears were rolling down his cheek. He hadn't even noticed that he had started to cry. He put his head in his hands and sobbed. "I didn't know what I would have done if you hadn't made it." He looked up to face his husband. "You're my everything, Edward. I couldn't…I didn't know…" He sniffed. Suddenly he got a slap in the face. His cheek was burning as was the gaze of Ed. He had tears rolling down his face as well but his eyes looked angry.

"Don't you dare think about anything like that! You have a daughter, we have a daughter for god's sake!" He swallowed before he could speak again. He cupped Roy's cheek in his hands and leaned closer kissing the top of his lover's nose. "I'm not going to leave and I'm certainly not loosing against a simple cold."

"But…" Ed laid a finger over his lips.

"A simple cold, nothing more and nothing less." His gaze was softening. "I know that the symptoms were the same like my mother's when I was younger." He kissed Roy's cheek. "But remember who you're married with. I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm not going to die easily and certainly not when I have two kids to care for. Because you, Roy Mustang, are just as lost without me as my kid is." This time he kissed his mouth. It had been a long time that he had felt those soft lips. He moaned into the kiss as Roy let his tongue roam over his dry lips. The couple hadn't heard that the door had opened again and that somebody had stepped inside. The other person cleared his throated. Ed and Roy looked at the source of disturbance and saw Dr. Knox standing there with his grim face.

"I know that both of you are relived that our favourite blonde is awake again but said blonde has to sleep to get better and Mr. Mustang you should take a nap as well. A very long nap." He made room for a male nurse who brought a mattress and a pillow with sheets. The young man left the room again and the doctor checked on Ed again.

"Hey Doc, when will I be able to leave this place?" Ed licked his lips and took a deep breath as Knox examined him with the stethoscope. The elder man laughed once.

"You don't think I let you go so soon after you just woke from a five-day-coma, do you?" Ed grimaced.

"But I'm not celebrating Christmas in here?" Ed took a glance over his shoulder. The doctor straightened up and thought a bit.

"We will see this later but I can assure you that you should be able to go home by then unless you have a relapse." He put the stethoscope into his breast-pocket and Ed pulled his night shirt down. "To make sure you don't relapse you have to listen what I say." Ed nodded and smiled. The dark-haired doctor ruffled his hair like he would do with a 12-year old and left the room with the promise to tell the nurses not to come inside unless they rang the bell. The blonde lay down on the bed looking over to Roy who laid the mattress on the space between the window and Ed's hospital bed. The older man slipped out of his shoes and lay down on the small mattress. As least he didn't need to sleep bent over on one of the chairs. He looked up to see Ed watching him. He reached his hand out and the blonde took it in his.

"Good night my love and sleep well. I love you." Ed smiled and stroked over the hand before he let it go.

"Love you, too. Good night." They both slept until the afternoon.

* * *

_4 days later_

The blonde ran with his daughter through the halls of Central hospital. He was stopped by his husband and Dr. Knox who were waiting in front of his empty room. The doctor's expression was grim as ever even Nina's presence couldn't stop him from frowning.

"Edward. I thought we had talked about that. You agreed to listen to me to prevent a relapse and now I find your room empty and you run around nonetheless." The elder man was frightening from time to time and Ed knew to not upset the man. He swallowed and put his most innocent face on.

"I know Dr. Knox. I'm terrible sorry but the day was so nice and you said I could walk around." His puppy eyes looked at the elder man. How could a twenty-year old still look this way? The doctor sighed heavily. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. The little brown-haired girl hid behind her Daddy's legs. She looked up as well.

"I said to daddy to go out with me. It was so sunny outside. He said he wasn't allowed to go out but we could go to the winter garden. Please don't be mad at daddy." All three men looked at the small girl who was still hiding behind Ed's legs. Nobody could resist these dark-golden eyes not even Dr. Knox. The elder man sighed heavily patted the girl's head and shook his head.

"No you didn't anything wrong, Nina. But your daddy has to rest so that he can go home at the end of the week." Her eyes lightened up.

"Daddy can come home with me and papa?" The doctor nodded.

"Yes he can go home the day after tomorrow if he stays in bed and rests properly." His stern gaze met Ed's golden eyes. "IF you rest properly." Ed took the hint and walked into his room getting out of his robe and lay in bed again. As he listened to the doctor and was better, he was allowed to go home with his family two days later.

* * *

AN.: I'm sorry for the chapter's title… I couldn't think of a proper name for it and as the illness is evil…well I took this one…Sorry for that.

Please leave a review I love them.

TenshiShanai.

**Next update: May 30****th****.**


	23. My wish

Disclaimer: sighs Nope no FMA for me but do you ask anyways??

Thanks for the support so far I really appreciate all the reviews, favs and alerts and thanks to those people who don't review but read anyways

Hope to see you in the next chapters as well.

TenshiShanai

This chapter has a lemon again. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_Chapter 22 – My wish_

Nearly a month had passed since Ed had been able to go home from the hospital. He still felt a little ill but he didn't care much about that. He was mostly at home taking care of Nina or he was with Riza who was at home because she had entered the last trimester of her pregnancy. Every time he saw the expectant mother his heart twitched. At first he didn't know why but after his illness he knew that his wish to get a second child grew. He paced around the living room. He knew about the risks that a second pregnancy would bring. Dr. Knox had allowed him to read the files, to see what could have happened. He sighed and sat on the couch. His little girl was sound asleep upstairs and he couldn't bring himself to take a nap as well. He didn't know if it would be wise to talk with Roy over his wish. He was sure that the dark-haired man was against it. Roy hadn't left his side in the hospital. Ed was happy that the older man loved him that much but he still felt as if something would be missing in his life. He wasn't an only-child like Roy was; at least the young man thought his lover was an only-child. It was hard to get him to talk about his family. He just knew that Roy's parents have died shortly before the war in Ishbal, but his lover had never mentioned any siblings. There hadn't been any other Mustangs on their wedding. The blonde sighed closed his eyes and leaned against the backrest of the couch. He let his hand rest on his stomach where he knew the false uterus was. He still took pills to make sure he wouldn't loose it or that it could be abandoned and he would bleed to death. He bit his bottom lip. The blonde hadn't yet forgotten how it had felt to have a baby growing inside of him, to hear the heartbeat of the unborn child and to feel how it moved as it had grown enough. A sibling for Nina would be perfect and he knew he could make it. He was strong enough for that. He had survived several attacks of assassins, had had an Automail surgery, had a knife to his shoulder and managed a journey through the gate and could his father bring back with him. He sighed and opened his eyes again. He stood up and walked to the phone to call the one person he was sure he could persuade to help him. He heard it ring twice before somebody on the other side of the line answered the phone.

'Hello?'

"Russel? I… I need your help with something."

* * *

The blonde lay on their bed with a bucket next to him. Since the first injection almost a week ago he felt like shit. They had measured the right amount for Ed to get his uterus started again but that he wouldn't get a menstruation as the fake-vagina had been closed again and the nature would find its own way to deliver the blood, most likely through his anus and he couldn't have that. Roy wasn't allowed to know yet. He was glad to have Russel with him there. The younger man could take care of Nina while Ed himself tried to recover from the nozzle. He couldn't think of a time when the first time with the stuff had been that bad. Maybe that first time wasn't that bad because he had gotten a lot more on his skin and the stuff made his way slowly into his system. With the shot it was different. The liquid was immediately in his circulation. He sighed and sat up on the bed. He couldn't lie all day on their bed. Russel had to go back to the lab on one point or another and Roy would be home soon. He made his way down. As he rounded the last corner he was greeted with Roy's glare. He hadn't seen his lover this angry since they had been a couple. Russel was sitting on the couch, his head slumped forward. Guilt replaced the ill feeling in his stomach. He bit his bottom lip and looked down to his feet. He heard as Roy sighed and made his way over to him. The older man grabbed his arm and dragged him back upstairs to their bedroom. He closed the door behind them and guided Ed to the bed so that the younger lover could sit down.

"Care to explain why Russel is here and you're lying up here?" The young man glanced up to see Roy's dark sad eye. He swallowed but couldn't bring himself to say anything. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a relapse? I would have understood that you don't want to go to the hospital again." The dark-haired man sat next to him. Now Ed felt really guilty. It wasn't the illness that had come back but his own fault that he was feeling ill. He worked his jaw but didn't say anything. "Ed. Love, please look at me." He felt the warm hand of his lover caressing his cheek and turned his head. Roy looked so sad. He couldn't bring himself to keep quiet anymore. He leaned in the touch. His golden eyes searched his lover's face. How could he phrase his wish? How could he tell his husband that he was risking his health to get another child? He swallowed hard before he spoke quietly.

"I…It's not the illness." He swallowed again. "I want another one." He looked down unsure of what he would do if Roy would reject this. The older man looked at Ed. He wasn't sure what he could say to him. His mind was racing. All the risks a second pregnancy would come with. What if Ed wouldn't…? He couldn't bring himself to end his thought. Then it hit him what Ed exactly had said. He inhaled deeply.

"You have changed the dose, haven't you?" Ed didn't need to look up to know that Roy was hurt that he had let him out of this, that he had taken his opportunity to say something against this pregnancy. He nodded once and shut his eyes. He wished he could hold his hands over his ears so that he wouldn't have to hear the rejection. He wanted another child with his husband. It was his only wish in years. The blonde hadn't even recognised that he had started to cry silently and that a sob had left his lips. He felt as Roy held him tight kissing the top of his head.

"Hush, hush. Don't cry." Now he felt like his child when Roy calmed her after she had hurt herself or when she was ill. It has always been the older man who calmed them both when ever they were hurt – physically and mentally. He buried his face into his lover's chest. The dark-haired man stroked over the soft blond hair.

"I'm not angry Ed. I'm just… hurt that you didn't tell me. We could have talked about it." He shoved the younger man from his chest so that he could look into two watery golden eyes. He whipped the tears off the beautiful face and kissed the soft pink lips. "See, I'm not angry." Ed just nodded. They still hadn't talked over the fact that Ed wanted to get pregnant again.

"What…what do we do now? I mean I'm not…yet. I could still stop taking the stuff." Roy smiled down at him but shook his head.

"This is the first wish you have in years. I'm not going to reject it. You always did something for others and I think you could be a bit more selfish." He kissed the tip of the nose and leaned closer to the younger lover's ear. "And I'm looking forward to your horny self again." He smirked down at his blushing husband and stood up. He got out of his uniform.

"N…now?" Ed blushed heavily and looked down at his lap. Roy arched an eyebrow before he understood what Ed was referring to. He snickered.

"As much as I would love that, I have to reject this request, my love." He kissed Ed again and got out of his pants as he spoke with his husband. "As Russel and Nina are downstairs I wouldn't recommend doing that but I can assure you that we will do it more often from now on as we have to make sure you get pregnant." He slipped into black slacks and got into a dark blue bottom-down shirt. He hung the uniform into the closet and walked back to his husband who had watched him the entire time.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"If you have forgotten it: Today is your birthday. I wanted to surprise you but you surprised me." He kissed him and helped him to stand. The lovers made their way downstairs where Russel was waiting anxious for their return and curious what Roy would say about a second child. After everything was clear the younger blonde went back to the lab where he worked on some other experiment with another former state alchemist.

It was late evening as both lovers lay in bed waiting to make sure that Nina wouldn't come over to sleep in their bed. They listened to any signs from outside before they agreed that the little girl wouldn't come over tonight. Ed turned to his husband and got the patch from his face. It was the start for their amorous play nowadays. Slowly the older man kissed every inch of the younger's face making his way down the neck to the collarbones. He sucked lightly and left a mark before he went further down to explore the scared chest. This place wasn't new to him but it still felt good to hear these little moans from his lover's mouth, to feel the twitch of the body when he licked the scar where the automail had once been. He unbuttoned the white dress shirt very slowly before he helped Ed to get rid of it. He drew lines on his lover's chest with his tongue until he found the navel circling around it and going even further down. As he reached the waistband of the boxers he looked up. The younger man's eyes were half closed and he was panting already. He sat on his heels and got out of his undershirt to tease his lover a bit more. Ed swallowed heavily as Roy was down again, hooking his fingers in the waistband. He arched his back and allowed his husband to pull them down so that he could get out of them. Roy did the same with his own boxers and lay down next to his husband to kiss him again. The blonde's member was hard and it started leak pre cum. He didn't know how long he could take it. Roy's lips left his to get the lube from the night stand drawer. Ed spread his legs that the older man could lay down. He felt Roy's hard cock against his own. He panted heavily and nearly chocked on his own breathing.

"R…Roy…" He arched his back to grind his hips against his lover's. The older man smirked and started to move. Their groins rubbed against one another. The young man felt his climax nearing. He grabbed his husband's back thrusting his hips against his lover's. Moments later the hot liquid spilled out of him coating both of their lower bodies. Roy followed him soon after panting into his ear. The older man needed some time to regain his strength. He sat up again looking with his eye into two golden ones. That was everything the younger lover needed, to get hard again. The older husband smirked and got the lube. He coated three of his fingers with the clear liquid and lay back down between his lover's legs. He kissed his crotch and licked nearly timidly over his groin. One finger moved into him without resistance. Soon a second finger followed to join the first in finding the special spot that made Ed see stars. It didn't take long before Roy withdrew his fingers to replace it with something larger. The blonde breathed deeply and relaxed himself for his lover's member. He spread his legs further to give him better access. Roy stopped ever so often to let Ed adjust to the feeling but being lovers for this long had made him loosen up a bit. He sighed as Roy was buried fully inside of him just lying on top of him like a heavy blanket.

"I love you, you know that?" The teen smiled at his lover's words.

"I know. I love you, too." Roy kissed him and started to move slowly. He loved to tease the younger lover but as Ed was still so tight and hot he couldn't get himself to hold his pace so slowly. He moved faster trying to find Ed's sweet spot. He knew that he had found it as Ed arched his back and gasped loudly. He thrust deeper until he could feel his second climax. He reached between their bodies to stroke Ed's neglected length. It didn't take them long before both reached their peak crying out each other's name. The older lover collapsed on Ed's body lying there until his weight got too much for Ed. He rolled over and looked into sleepy golden eyes. The blonde smiled and snuggled closer to Roy who pulled a blanket over their bodies to keep them from freezing.

* * *

_2 weeks later (it's already February)_

Ed sat on the exam table waiting for Dr Knox. He could taste the bitter flavour of his morning sickness. It had been a week since it had started and Roy had brought a pregnancy test to confirm their suspicion. He sighed heavily. Roy was with him there holding his hand. He was far more anxious how the elder doctor would react. It wasn't the first time that a male alchemist got pregnant after taking the stuff Ed had taken. The last time it was an accident but this time was different. Roy knew that the doctor had a temper; he just didn't want to experience it. He swallowed as the door opened and relieved the elder doctor. Knox's face was grim and her glared at the lovers. He made his way over and threw the chart on the table.

"ARE YOU STUPID?" Even Ed who normally could argue as loud as the doctor was taken aback from the volume of the elder man's voice. "I THOUGHT YOU HAD READ THE FILE. I THOUGHT I HAD MADE MYSELF CLEAR." He threw death glares at both of them. He sat on the chair and faced them. He took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Whose idea was it?" He looked at them and Ed raised his hand timidly. The doctor grimaced and shook his head. "And you didn't stop him?" He shot a glare at Roy who swallowed and shook his head. "You both are a nail in my coffin." He sighed and got the chart back. "Okay you know the procedure. Ed, go to the bathroom and give us a urine sample. Then come back. I'm going to examine you after that." The young man nodded, took the cup from the doctor and went to the bathroom. Roy looked after him. He didn't want to be left alone with Knox. The doctor made him feel like a twelve-year old sometimes. Dr. Knox watched him.

"As long as Blondie is gone you can tell me why you didn't stop him. This could kill him, damn it." The elder man rubbed his temples. Roy braced himself to tell the doctor what he had told Ed.

"It was his only wish in years – since he was twelve years old to be exact. He only lived for others, at first for his brother and then for Nina and me. I granted him his wish because I think he should be a bit more selfish from time to time." He swallowed heavily and waited for the doctor's answer. The elder man stood up and walked over to the window.

"Couldn't you grant him something different? Being selfish? He could have been selfish any other time." He turned around to Roy. "But what's done is done. I'll help you through this and I help Ed to survive everything that comes with this second pregnancy. That's a promise I made long ago." He rubbed his bridge of the nose again and sighed. Roy remained on his chair looking at the doctor whose expression changed for a moment.

"Thank you." The doctor nodded once. Ed came back and handed him the cup. Knox told a nurse to make the test and come back as soon as possible with the results. The blonde got back on the exam table where Knox started the examination. After two hours it was clear that Ed was pregnant with his second child. To prevent anything bad that could happen, the teen was put on bed rest until the baby was developed enough that even a premature birth wouldn't be too hard on both of them.

* * *

AN.: Okay…err… some of you might have expected this as Ed had kept the uterus and stuff. Sorry for that… Err… the next chapter starts where the prologue ended, with Al and Roy in Roy's office. I hope I see you there again.

Reviews would be lovely.

**Next update: June, 6****th**

TenshiShanai


	24. Reunion

Disclaimer: Well no… I don't own it… never have… TT

As said in the last chapter this chapter starts where the Prologue had ended – with Al and Roy.

There will be another two chapters of this story after this one. They will be updated on the following dates: June 12th (hey I believe in Friday the 13th) and June 20th. I hope you enjoy them.

Please leave a review, I love them. Thanks a lot for over 20,500 hits and 162 reviews.

TenshiShanai

* * *

_Chapter 23 – Reunion_

The young man in front of him couldn't be more different from Edward. He was tall; a foot taller than Ed at least, had sandy-brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. The young man fumbled with his fingers. He saw that Al didn't know how to handle the situation or to talk to the husband of his brother. The older man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I think we should go to Ed. He will be happy to see you." Roy smiled the genuine smile that was only reserved for his family and close friends. Al looked at him with his huge eyes. This reminded him at Ed. So there was some family resemblance. He stood up and stretched. "Come on. He has missed you." Al took the hint and stood up as well. It was awkward to see this man again after such a long time. He remembered him being arrogant and stiff. But the Roy Mustang he saw here was totally different. His father was right. Love could change people. He just hadn't considered Ed to be the change-factor for Mustang. He sighed. So much had changed since he had his body back. It was strange to be able to feel again, to taste again after all these years in the armour. Then all the memories he couldn't recall. Ed had helped him that time but after the visit of this journalist he wasn't sure if everything Ed said was right. He had trusted this stranger more than his own brother. What had been wrong with him? Why did he do what he had done? He was the reason that Ed ran away. If he hadn't argued with him what would have happened? He looked up to the man walking in front of him. Would Ed have married Winry? Would Ed have been this happy as his father told him? He swallowed heavily. He had to clear his mind. He was the one marrying Winry next month and she had sent him to make up with Ed after this long time. After they have discovered their feelings it wasn't hard for him any more. She had never been really angry but it should be him who went to Ed to talk to him.

They walked to the car and drove to the place where Ed and his husband lived. The house was white and had a large garden what was surrounded by large green shrubs so that nobody could see what was going on. The Brigadier General had been silent throughout the drive. Maybe he was as nervous as the young man was? The car held on the drive way and both men walked up to the entrance. Roy opened the front door and was immediately greeted by his three year old daughter. He got her into his arms and kissed her on her cheek.

"Hello little love. Where is your daddy?" The young girl with the braided pigtails giggled in his embrace.

"Daddy is in the kitchen with aunt Gracia. They prepare something to eat." He let her down and she chatted right away what had happened until now and that her Daddy was hungry all the time and that he let her hear and feel her younger brother. Wait a minute? Younger brother? He gasped behind Roy's back. Then the girl recognised the guest for the first time.

"Who are you? You look like Uncle Al on all the pictures Granddad has brought with him." She smiled up at him, her dark golden eyes glistening. He remembered him so much of Ed. He kneed down so he was at eye-level with the small girl.

"I'm Al. Your daddy's little brother." He smiled at her. He now understood why nobody could resist the dark-haired little angel. She smiled at him. He hadn't heard that Ed came into the living room, that two golden eyes looked shocked at the figure kneeling beside his daughter. As Al stood up, their gaze met. Golden met chocolate-brown. Ed's eyes were huge and his face seemed to glow. He didn't know what to say. They stand there looking at one another. They were brothers and still it was so awkward to be around one another.

"I think I take Nina and Gracia and we go for a walk while you two can talk." Roy went into the kitchen and got Gracia. The three left the brothers alone. Ed sighed and looked down.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes that would be nice." They addressed one another as if they were strangers meeting the first time. Ed swallowed and waddled back into the kitchen to get them some beverage. Al hadn't even recognised that Ed had a hard time to walk before he took a closer look. Ed was indeed pregnant again. He looked at the round belly. As he had discovered that Ed had been able to get children due to an experiment that was gone wrong he was even angrier at him and didn't know why. But seeing him now, pregnant and with his family the younger brother didn't really know why he had ever refused to talk to his older brother or why he didn't want to meet him. He felt guilty to have missed all that. It was strange for Al to see his brother in this state but it must be a lot harder for Ed to be pregnant. Ed came back with two mugs. He gave one to Al and gestured him to sit next to him on the couch. They sat there in silence. Al sipped on the coffee that Ed had given to him as Ed sipped on the tea he drank while he was pregnant. After some moments Al had gathered enough courage to talk to Ed.

"I…I don't know where I should start. There is so much I want to ask you and that I want to tell you but…" He swallowed. "I'm sorry. I should have trusted you and I should have known that you wouldn't lie to me. I'm sorry." He looked at the mug in his hands.

"You don't have to be sorry. I know that I shouldn't have had any secrets but at the time this guy came to Resembool I didn't know what I felt or what I should do. I didn't want to leave you out. I just didn't know what to do." He sipped on his tea. "But first of all:" He turned to face his younger brother and took his hands in his own. "Thank you." Al looked into those golden eyes and didn't understand.

"But I… I made you run away. You left your family because of me. You should have heard what Sensei had said to me after she found out." Ed snickered and shook his head.

"Maybe I ran away from my family but I walked right into the arms of the one person I love more than my own life." His smile was so bittersweet. All his emotions could be seen in his eyes. "That's why I thank you because I wouldn't have done that if we wouldn't have had the argument." Al didn't know what to say. After all this time, after all the things he had said to his older brother, Ed didn't hate him. He thanked him that he had reacted the way he had. He swallowed and laughed suddenly. This was insane. Ed should hate him. This whole conversation should be more difficult. He whipped the tears from his eyes. Ed watched him, one eyebrow arched. The younger Elric shook his head not able to tell his brother right away what was going through his mind.

As the laughter died down he could look at Ed again who still was clueless why Al had started to laugh.

"All this years… I'm stupid." He looked at his cold coffee and smiled. "I missed you." He felt Ed's arms wrapping around him.

"I missed you, too. Roy was the one who helped me keeping my sanity in all those years. Sometimes I couldn't bear it to be separated from you. We had been together for such a long time, journeying through the country and then suddenly I was alone. Those days in the train on my way to Central were the worst days in my life. I thought I would never see you again." He rubbed his head on top of Al's head that was lying on Ed's shoulder. "I thought a lot about what I would do when I came here, if I should tell Roy that I had feelings for him or if I should let it be and work for the military again. In the end Roy decided for both of us." Al lifted his head and looked into his brother's eye.

"The Colonel did? Why?" Ed let him go and clapped his hands together in his laps. He nodded and blushed.

"He took me to the office the day after I came to his house and I was sleepy after we ate lunch together and, well, as I was asleep on his couch, he bent down and kissed me. We had a discussion later what we should do and stuff and decided to give it a try. Well you know where it ended." He rubbed his belly and grinned. Al nodded. He saw that Ed was happy the way he was living here.

"May I?" He reached his hand out. The older Elric turned a bit, pulled his shirt up and let the younger touch his belly. Al was unsure at first but let his hand roam over the rounded form. Suddenly he felt a jolt beneath his hand. He looked up at Ed who smiled.

"He likes to kick a lot. I can't sleep through the night because he's so active."

"He?" Ed nodded.

"Yes a boy. We haven't decided on a name yet but knowing the gender does make thing less difficult." The unborn baby kicked again. "But I'm glad. I nearly lost him once." The young man looked at his belly. Al swallowed heavily felling guilty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I missed so much of your life here. I'm sorry." He got slapped on the back on his head. He rubbed the spot and scowled at his elder sibling.

"I told you that you don't have to be sorry. What had happened happened and is now in the past." He emptied his mug and stood up. Al stood up as well not wanting his brother to work so much in his condition.

"I'll take that to the kitchen. You should sit down and rest." These words earned him a glare.

"Don't treat me like a woman. I'm pregnant and not ill thank you very much." So being pregnant didn't help the temper to lighten.

"I'm not treating you like a woman. I rather don't want you to overstrain yourself." Ed worked his jaw.

"Whatever. I'm taking this to the kitchen. MYSELF. I don't need your pampering." Was it just him or did Ed's mood take a 180° turn. He was taken aback by his brother's behaviour to say at least. He swallowed and followed his brother who put the mug in the sink and turned around to face his brother.

"Sorry. The hormones make me moody sometimes." He looked down and walked back in the living room to sit on the couch again. He regarded his little brother again. "At least you look now like the twenty years you're old." He leaned his head on the backrest on the couch and closed his eyes. "Tell me about the things you have done. Oyaji told me some things but not all. I would be glad to know what you have done in the years we haven't seen." Al smiled and sat next to his brother telling him about his journey and the people he met and what he discovered about his brother on this journey.

Some hours later as the sun started to set, Roy and Nina came back. They opened the front door and walked in the living room with the food they had bought for dinner. The two blondes looked up from the photo-album they had been looking at and Ed greeted his husband and daughter. Roy brought the food into the kitchen and made his way upstairs to get out of his uniform. He heard the light chatter of the little girl with the two young men. He was delighted. All those years were Ed had worried about Al and wanted nothing else than seeing him again were forgotten. He walked back down and put the food on plates so that they could eat properly. He called for them and all three came inside. His family was complete after four years. As night came and Nina was sound asleep the adults kept talking until Ed was too tired to go on. Roy told him that there would still be time in the morning and Al assured him that despite getting married, he would take his time with his brother. They said their 'Good Night's and made their ways upstairs to their bedrooms as Al took the offer to stay with his brother and brother-in-law.

Ed got under the blanket and lay on his side that the weight of the baby wouldn't hinder his breathing. Roy got next to him facing his younger lover. He cupped one cheek and stroked over it.

"I haven't seen you this happy since Nina was born. You must be delighted that he his back in your life." Ed nodded and snuggled as close as the belly would allow him.

"I am happy. He came to invite us personally to their wedding and to tell me that he was sorry." He looked at his lover's chest. "I mean I've never been angry with him. I was just… worried." He swallowed and licked his lips. "And having him here with us is the best damn thing that happened since Nina was born and I got pregnant again." He looked into the onyx eye and lifted his head. Roy took the invitation and leaned closer kissing the soft lips.

"I'm glad that you're happy. Did he tell you when the wedding will be?" Ed nodded.

"On October, 3rd. He said it was a date he never wanted to forget and choose it. But we should come a day or two early 'cause they want us to help with some stuff." Roy nodded.

"So the only thing is to convince Knox to let you go. You know how possessive he can be?" Ed sighed and looked up to his husband.

"I know. I know. I talk to him first thing in the morning. I don't think he would say anything against it when I tell him how important this is for me." Roy kissed him again before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

AN.: For those who wondered: Ed is 7th months along. Next chapter with a surprise. I hope I see you there.

* * *

**Omake call**

Ed heard the ring tone on the other line. After the fourth time, somebody answered it.

'Yeah?!'

"Hey doc this Ed. I wanted to ask you something."

'No.'

"I haven't even asked you anything yet."

'No. As far as I know you you're up to something stupid. So I say: No!'

"But Doc it's the wedding of my little brother. You can't make me not go there. He's my brother."

'No Ed and I mean it.'

Ed chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"What can I do to retune you?"

'Nothing. I don't change my mind.'

"And if you would come with us?"

'…'

"Doc?"

'Tell your brother he has two more guests. In the end you know that I can't resist you, don't you?'

"Yes."

'Don't make me change my mind again.'

"No Sir. I'll see you next week. We can talk about the details then."

'Yeah, yeah. Sure.'

With that the elder doctor hung up. Ed walked back into the living room where Al played with his niece.

"What did he say?" Ed looked down shyly.

"You have two more guests at the wedding." Al's eyes got huge. Two more guests weren't that difficult to handle. He chuckled but was happy that Ed could come to his wedding despite being pregnant.


	25. His happiest day

Disclaimer: Looks around and searches her whole flat…. nope no FMA for me

Thanks a lot for everything. Next chapter will be that last from this fiction but not from this universe as there will be sequel-one shots.

TenshiShanai.

* * *

_Chapter 24 – His happiest day_

_October 2__nd_

It was still warm outside and a light wind breathed through the room. So many years lay between the last time the bed's occupant had been lying there and now. He sighed and opened his golden eyes. Hohenheim hadn't changed much in the room. The books were still there but standing in the shelf and the desk was free of any scribbles and papers. Only the bed – now big enough for two – had changed. Ed smiled and looked up to the window. Roy must have let it open in the morning before he went outside to help preparing for the wedding. The young man was 8 months along and walking was difficult for him. He stayed normally inside until somebody came and walked with him over to the Rockbell house where everyone was engaged in work even Nina. She would carry the rings to the altar and Elicia would be the flower girl. Both girls were excited and couldn't wait that the day would come. Tomorrow at noon would be the ceremony and then his younger brother would be married with his best friend. He sighed and sat up. His unborn child used this moment to kick him in the stomach. The blonde rubbed the place and looked down.

"Are you hungry as well?" A second jolt followed the first. "I'll take that as a yes." He stood up carefully and made his way out of his former bedroom. He waddled down the stairs holding his back. He was glad that it wouldn't take long now until his boy would be born and he could walk properly again. He walked through the empty living room into the kitchen where the grim doctor sat with a mug of coffee and a newspaper. He looked briefly up and then down again.

"You're sweating. Are you alright?" Ed got himself a mug and poured some water in it before he opened the fridge to search for something eatable what wouldn't take long to make.

"I'm fine. Walking is exhausting and it's a bit warm outside." He found some sandwiches with a note that stated that these sandwiches were only for him and sat opposite from the doctor. He had his third sandwich down as he looked to the doctor.

"Hey doc, how long do you think it will take until he pops out?" He sipped some of his water and waited for the doctor to answer him.

"When you make what I say, you will have to wait another month until he 'pops out'." He folded his newspaper and looked directly in Ed's eyes. "But there is still the chance for a premature birth. Tell me immediately if something hurts. Do you understand, Ed? This pregnancy isn't as easy as the last one where you were damn lucky if you ask me." He helped himself with a sandwich. "I don't want to loose the two of you." He bit into his sandwich and drank some of his coffee. Ed couldn't count the times when Knox had told him he didn't want to loose him and his unborn child. The blonde figured that it had something to do with the case from so long ago but didn't say anything. He was grateful that he had the grim doctor on his site helping him to end his pregnancy on full term. He sighed and got another sandwich before he leaned back against the cold wall chewing silently.

Nearly an hour later opened the front door and heard his daughter talking in the living room. There were other people as well what he could hear from the different footsteps.

"Ed?" His husband called from the other room.

"I'm in the kitchen with the doc." Moments later Roy, Nina and Hohenheim entered the kitchen. The little girl hugged her daddy's big belly and kissed the place where she thought the baby would be.

"Aunt Winry allowed me to try my dress on. It's beautiful and I look like a real princess. It's dark red and has a red ribbon and I'm wearing a crown. Daddy you should see it." Her dark golden eyes sparkled. The blonde stroked over her head and smiled. He was sad that he couldn't help them so much with the preparation but Dr Knox had him on bed rest. He was just allowed to move around the house and there only in his bedroom, the bath and the living room and kitchen, normally with Knox around him or Roy. He wasn't allowed to go outside alone and walk through Resembool.

"I will see it tomorrow before the wedding. Remember I'm the one who makes your and Elicia's hair." He bent down to kiss the top of the dark hair. Roy could see that his younger lover had wanted to see her with her dress but it couldn't be helped. He sighed and bent down to kiss Ed's cheek. Hohenheim leaned against the doorframe and smiled. Soon both of his sons will be married and starting a life on their own. "I'll make some lunch now if you want." The elder blonde walked over and saw the empty plate on the table. "Or aren't you hungry?" Ed smiled up at him.

"I would appreciate something warm and he would so, too." He gestured to his belly where the little boy still moved and kicked. Hohenheim nodded and got a pan and a pot out of the counter and took some vegetables and chicken out of the fridge. Roy got their daughter in his arms and kissed her cheek as well.

"Come on Princess Nina, we're washing our hands and face for lunch." He kissed her again and say left the kitchen.

"How far are you with the preparations?" Hohenheim looked over his shoulder to answer his eldest son's question.

"We're nearly done. Just the chairs und the tent and the party could start." He laughed and got back to his cooking. "You should see Winry. She's treating Al with a wrench that he will do everything right. It's amazing." Ed smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes, amazing." He stood up and put the plate into the sink. He walked out of the room.

"Where are you going, Ed?" The blond alchemist looked back to the dark-haired doctor and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know that I needed permission to go to the toilet." He went outside to make his way upstairs to the major bathroom. There was a toilet downstairs but he wanted to be where his daughter and husband were. He opened the door and saw Roy helping Nina, who was standing on a small stool, to wash her hands and face. He grinned at both of them. The older man looked up and smiled back. He got a towel and dried the little girl's face and hands before he dried himself with the same towel. He walked to Ed who was still standing on the threshold and kissed him full yon the lips. The girl giggled and run over as well, hugging her daddy.

"You know there was a reason why I came up here." Roy got the hint and they left the bathroom for Ed and walked over to the bedroom what had been Ed's room years ago. Ed joined them minutes later. He leaned his head against Roy's shoulder while they sat on the bed.

"I wish doc would let me go outside. We have been here for two days and I couldn't even visit her." He sighed and closed his eyes. The dark-haired lover knew who Ed meant. He stroked the younger man's arm and hummed a song. Then somebody knocked on the door but before they could answer the door swung open revealing Dr Knox who looked at them and sighed.

"Come down the lunch is ready. You don't want to let it getting cold." Ed grunted and stood up holding his back. He couldn't remember that it was so difficult with his little girl. Roy got Nina from their bed and they walked downstairs.

After lunch Hohenheim and Nina walked back to the Rockbell house and the lovers where alone with the dark-haired doctor. Ed was lying on the couch in the living room reading a book he had found in the book shelf in his old room. Roy sat in the armchair next to him and Dr Knox remained in the chair in the kitchen. The older lover watched the younger one before he made a decision and walked over to the elder man. Dr Knox was back reading another magazine.

"Dr Knox?" The elder man looked up his face stern as ever.

"What?" Roy swallowed. He didn't know why this man made him feel like a child all over again.

"I… err… I thought when I would go with Ed. He could come outside and has not to sit here. I mean a little walk wouldn't hurt him, right?" He looked hopeful to the doctor who sighed and worked his jaw.

"Where do you want to take him?" Roy smile despite himself.

"To the cemetery. It's not so far from here." Knox's dark eyes looked into Roy's and he nodded.

"Be back by dusk. Don't want him to get a cold because he his too long outside." The dark-haired Brigadier General nodded and left the kitchen to tell his lover the good news. The blonde was still reading his book and hadn't moved a bit. Roy bent down and removed the book from his husband's grip.

"Hey I wanted to read that, you know." The older lover kissed him to silence the younger one. "Huh?"

"I talked to Knox. We'll make a walk." Ed smiled and sat up.

"How? I mean normally I'm just allowed to walk from here to the Rockbell's and back. He even prefers it when somebody comes with a cart." Roy kissed him again and shrugged.

"Don't know. But we have to be fast or he will change his mind again." Ed nodded and the older lover got their jackets and they left the house. Ed stretched and yawned. He didn't know that fresh air could be so good. They walked a bit until they came to the wall that surrounded the small cemetery of Resembool. Roy took his lover's hand in his and they walked over to the grave of Trisha Elric. Fresh flowers were lying in front of the tombstone.

"Oyaji must have let them here." The young man stroked with his right hand over the tombstone. "Hey mom. Long time no seen." He swallowed and wished he wouldn't take hormones that made him cry every day. His lip was trembling. It had been so long that he had been here talking to her. He remembered the time when he got some bones from her grave to defend Sloth and the day he came back to Resembool to tell her that they made it. He sobbed and Roy embraced him. He sniffed and whipped the tears away. After he had swallowed some times he was able to speak to her again.

"This is Roy. We are married and our second child is on its way." He laughed silently. "I know that it's not quiet normal for a boy to be able to give birth but a miracle made it possible. Nina. You would have loved her. She's so hyper. She's laughing all the time and running around. I hope that our boy will be a bit calmer." He laughed again and felt Roy's lips on his temple. "I'm fine mom. It couldn't be better. Al and I talk again and tomorrow is his wedding. Lots of things had happened and now we are able to live the life we wanted all the time." He bit his bottom lip and blinked new tears away. "Sometimes I wish you would still be here but Oyaji said… He said that you are here with us. Not physical but in our hearts. I think that's the only cool thing he ever said." He whipped new tears away. He kissed his fingertips and pressed them to the cold stone. "Love you mom." The lovers walked back to the Elric home where Dr Knox waited impatient for their return. At dinner time the rest of the family joined the three men.

Ed was sitting on the bed with his daughter in front of him. He braided the hair and rolled it up so that he could pin it on the head with small roses. Elicia had her hair done and was now with Winry next door to see the bride getting dressed. He rubbed his stomach. The heartburn had increased the last night and he wasn't able to sleep properly. Roy was up with him and got a wet washcloth to whip the sweat off Ed's forehead. He just hoped that he could make it through the wedding ceremony without disturbing it. Nina's hair was done shortly after and she hopped from the bed to dance around in her dress.

"Thanks daddy." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. He smiled but the sweat gathered on his forehead again. The girl raised an eyebrow. "Is everything all right, Daddy? You're sweating." He closed his eyes but smiled.

"I'm fine, Nina. I'm just a little warm." He let out a breath and stood up. The blonde took his daughter's hand in his and made his way into the next room. They knocked and waited to be allowed to come inside. The door opened and Pinako stepped outside eyeing Ed and let them in. Winry wore a white sleeveless dress and her hair was up with just a loose strand fallen into her face.

"You look beautiful." Winry smiled at Ed's comment. She swirled around like Nina had done before. She walked over to him and hugged him as tight as the belly let them.

"I'm so glad you're here today. I threatened Al that I wouldn't marry him if you two wouldn't make up." Ed grinned up to her – damn high heels.

"I know how stubborn you can be. That's nothing new to me." He rubbed his belly and swallowed. Was the heartburn increasing? He sighed and looked into her eyes. Her blue eyes were huge and he could see that she was concerned.

"I'm fine Winry. It's just the heartburn. It's annoying but you will see that on your own." He looked up. "Soon, I hope." She blushed and bit her bottom lip but nodded.

"I hope so, too. Even if I thought that I would be the one of us to get pregnant first." He looked down to his huge belly and rubbed it.

"Me too but you can't deny miracles."

An hour later the wedding vows were exchanged and the couple kissed soundly. Ed leaned his head on Roy's shoulder. Today was his brother's happiest day and he was happy to be able to share it with him. All those years they weren't near each other were (mostly) forgotten. He sighed and whipped the tears from his cheeks – the hormones he told Roy – and stood up to congratulate the newly weds. His back was aching but he made his way over. He smiled but the sweat was gathering on his forehead. Roy held him and kissed his temple.

"Don't overwork yourself, Ed. Go inside and lay down for a while. They will understand." Ed looked up into the single black eye. It was Al's wedding day for god's sake. He didn't want to lie down. He shook his head and congratulated the couple. They both saw that something was wrong with Ed.

"Nii-san, you should lie down a bit. You're sweating."

"He's right, Ed. Listen to your brother."

He sighed heavily and looked between the three of them.

"It's a complot, isn't it?" He rubbed his belly. "Fine I'm lying down but keep a piece of cake for me or two, okay?" They nodded and Roy helped his lover back into the house. The stairs were though to climb but Ed could at least lie down in one of the guest beds. The dark-haired man pulled the blankets back so that Ed could lie down. The blonde was about to stretch out on the bed as Roy saw a large red spot on the sheets. He leaned down and whipped over the spot. He looked at Ed, who was already lying on one side, his eyes half closed. The taller lover sat next to the blonde and whipped between Ed's legs.

"'s not the right time, bastard. I'm tired. You wanted me to sleep so don't start something." He swallowed and dragged his legs on the bed.

"I wasn't about to do anything Ed." He looked at his red fingertips. "You're bleeding." Ed's head jerked up and he looked worried at Roy.

"You're kidding me Roy. I can't… That's not right…" He got a hand between his legs as well and felt the wetness. He looked at his fingertips which were a little red. Roy stood up.

"I'll go get Dr Knox. You lie here and wait." With that the older man was out of the room and down the stairs. He spotted the elder man immediately. He was chatting with Hohenheim. The men were friends from the minute they saw each other. He walked over to them and tried to be as casual as ever. He didn't need the other guests to know about Ed's condition. He tipped on the elder man's shoulder who turned around with his ever-present scowl. His expression changed immediately as he saw that Roy didn't look good and that something seemed to be wrong – wrong with Ed.

"He's bleeding."

"Where?"

"Between his legs." The dark-haired Brigadier General swallowed heavily. "He didn't feel right but he didn't want to listen to me." His eye held a lot of emotions at the moment – concern, sadness, tiredness but most of all angst. Dr Knox patted on his shoulder and nodded.

"Go and find Susan and Pinako. I will need there help if it is something bad." Roy nodded and made his way over to the said women as Knox walked slowly to the house. Why hadn't he seen it? He was stupid to let Ed make a train ride of two days just to get to his brother's wedding. Family is important but not important enough to risk your health and the health of your unborn child. He shook his head on his way upstairs. He walked inside the room where Ed was lying. He had his hands over his eyes and sobbed loudly. The doctor sat next to him and stroked over his head. If he had a weak point it was Ed. Long ago he promised to help every male who came to him and was pregnant. He sighed and patted the blonde's shoulder as well as he had done with Roy.

"Come on, Ed. We need you to get out of your pants so that I can examine you properly." The young man sniffed and nodded. He sat up and pulled the pants down before he stand up and removed them with his underwear. The elder man helped him to get comfortable again. Ed spread his legs so that the doctor could lie between them. He examined him carefully.

"Is it bad, doc?" He could hear that Ed was worried. He sighed, best to stick with the truth.

"It is. The blood comes right out of your womb. We need to get him out, now." Ed whimpered. Premature birth was the last thing he wanted. "Don't be afraid. You're eight months along. He well developed. He will be fine." Ed nodded. What else could he do? Everything was already decided. He couldn't keep his boy longer in his womb. They hadn't even decided on a name yet. The tears were running freely down his cheeks as the women and Roy came upstairs. Knox had trapped a blanket over Ed's lower body to prevent him from cooling down too much from the blood lost.

"What's wrong, Knox?" Pinako stood next to the dark-haired man.

"Get a surgery room ready. We need to get the baby." The elder woman's eyes widened and Susan gaped behind them. "Prepare the anaesthesia, Susan." The women did what he had told them and went outside. Roy was still standing on the threshold.

"Doctor?" The elder man looked at Ed's lover.

"We need to make a C-section to get the baby. Then we will look forward. But it's possibly that we have to remove the uterus." Roy was numb. He had been selfish and let Ed be selfish despite knowing the risk. He nodded.

"Do everything what is possible to help Ed and the baby." The doctor just nodded and went outside as well to see the progress and change his clothes.

"Roy. Please come over here." Ed's voice was weak from the pain and the shock. The dark-haired lover took his hand in his.

"I'm scared, Roy." The taller man kissed his forehead.

"Everything will be alright. You will see in less then an hour you will hold our baby in your arms." He kissed him again before he stood up. Ed dragged on his sleeve. His golden eyes were watery.

"We haven't decided on a name yet. I want you to name him. I gave Nina her name, now it's your turn to give a name to our boy." Roy nodded.

"Alright. But you can't complain later if you don't like it." He laughed quietly and Ed smiled.

"I'll find a nickname for him. Be sure of it." Roy bent down again to capture the soft lips again. Dr Knox was leaning on the doorframe.

"Carry him over. We're ready." Roy nodded and got Ed into his arms. The younger man reached his hand out and stroked over the patch.

"It's a promise. You name him and I'll give him a nickname." Roy kissed his fingers as he laid him down.

"I promise." The older lover left the surgery room and Ed went to sleep with the help of anaesthesia.

Thirty minutes passed before the cry of a new born child rang through the house. Roy got up from his spot on the stairs and looked upstairs where his lover went through surgery. Susan walked out of the room with a small bundle in her arms. She gestured for him to follow her and they both went into another room with doctor's equipment.

"How are they?" She smiled and laid the baby on the exam table.

"Your baby is fine. He is fully developed and started to breath as soon as he had left the womb." She washed the blood off his body and cleaned the face. "As for Ed…" She sighed. "They need to cut out the womb. The bleeding didn't want to stop. But he will be alright. Dr Knox and Pinako are with him. Everything will be alright." She dried him off and got a romper suit from the shelf as well as diaper and a new blanket. She measured him and wrote the numbers into the child's pass. Roy knew the procedure from Nina's birth and soon she would ask him the question he had thought about a long time.

"Did you think of a name?" Roy nodded and swallowed.

"Nathaniel. Nathaniel Elric-Mustang." She nodded and wrote the name on the cover of the pass and got the little boy from the exam table.

"Here is your papa, Nathaniel." She laid him into Roy's arms. He was sleeping and smiling.

"He's beautiful." The boy had a patch of blind hair but his eyes were closed so that Roy couldn't see which colour they would be.

"He's exhausted. When Ed is lucky he will be awake even before his son needs to get fed for the first time." She stroked over the tiny head. He was even smaller as Nina and the girl had been small. Roy kissed the small forehead. Suddenly the door opened and the elder man walked inside with a smile on his lips.

"Everything is alright. He will sleep for a little while but at least we could stop the bleeding. Another three days and he will be able to walk around again." Roy grinned and bowed his head.

"Thank you so much, Dr Knox." A single tear rolled down his cheek but he could whip it away before anyone could see it.

"So what's the name of this little guy?" Roy swallowed and looked to Knox.

"Nathaniel. I think Ed will be happy with it as he is able to give him a nickname." Knox nodded and patted Roy's shoulder and went down. He met Al in the kitchen on his way outside.

"What happened?" The elder man winked and opened the door to the garden.

"You have a nephew waiting upstairs, but I would think it's better if you would let the one father wake up before every one sees the child." He laughed hearty and went outside.

Ed awoke feeling stiff and sore in places he didn't want to feel sore. He looked around and saw Roy sitting on his bed with a bundle wrapped into a blue blanket.

"Hey you're up. Welcome back. Your son was waiting for you." He smiled and craned his head to see the new born child.

"How is he?" Roy laid the bundle into Ed's arms.

"He – Nathaniel – is fine but very sleepy. I think he waited just for you." Ed stroked over the head and fingers.

"He's beautiful." He kissed the child's cheek. "Nat, you're beautiful." Roy snickered. "What? You promised I could give him a nickname." Roy just nodded and kissed Ed's forehead.

"I'll go get the rest of the family. They have been waiting as well."

Soon the room was full of congratulating people. Al was standing behind them watching the scene. He was sure that today was Ed's happiest day as well as his own. He smiled and walked down into the kitchen to get the last piece of cake they had left especially for Ed.

* * *

AN.: I'm tired as hell but I'm happy to have finished this monster of a chapter. Next week the epilogue. Bye, bye. Hope to see you there… Ah! Before I forget it. Could you leave a review? Yes? Oh great!!


	26. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Nope… no FMA for me… Sorry…

Wow… 26 chapters all in all together… It has been a long time and I loved writing this story… Thanks a lot for all the reviews I got and the favs, alerts and author favs and alerts… You made my days and I was glad someone liked this story…. I don't know when there will be a new one but there will definitely be a new story with Ed and Roy…

Thanks a lot again. I hope you enjoy the epilogue. It plays four years after the last chapter… That makes Nina 7, Nat 4, Sam (Jean and Riza's son) 5 and there will be two other OCs as well but I think you know whose they are .

TenshiShanai aka Bibi

* * *

_Epilogue__ (4 years after)_

"Sam, Nat, twins!! Come on inside for lunch." Ed called from the back door to the children playing in their backyard. The four looked up and made their way over to the blonde. They all knew that when Ed called they had to obey. They stormed into the house up to the bathroom to wash their faces and hands. Ed's father sighed behind him as he saw the four children running around.

"You could at least say their names. They do have names." Ed turned around and shrugged.

"Twins is so much easier and they listen to it." He sighs and leans on the kitchen counter. "I mean I love Al and Winry for naming them Sara and Trisha but Twins is so much _easier_." The children were back in the kitchen ready for getting fed.

"Show me your hands." They turned their hands up and down and he inspected them carefully. "Okay everything's fine. Sit." It amassed Hohenheim that all four of them listened to his eldest son. He smiled and got his own plate as well eating with his grandchildren.

After they had lunch the children walked upstairs to take a nap. Nina was home now and ate before she had to make her homework. She was happy in school but most of the children couldn't do what she could do already and that's why her teacher gave her more advanced tasks. Ed was glad to help her and Roy listened in the evening to her reading practices. It was nice even when Ed had protested at first why she had to go to school at all, but Roy convinced him that all children have to go to school. Ed just gave him a look reminded him that he didn't go to school and Roy gave him a smirk and said nothing more. At the end the blonde transmuted a really nice satchel and send her to school.

The girl took her last bite and stood up to bring the dishes to the sink as the doorbell rang. Ed knitted his browns together and scowled.

"Of course some idiot has to come over while the kids are sleeping." He walked to the den and opened the front door. Dr Knox was standing there with another old man who was indeed older than Knox himself. Ed looked questionably at the two men but let them in.

"To what do I own the pleasure, doc?" He took the coats and hung them on the rack and gestured them to sit in the living room. The men took their seats on the large couch. "Can I get you something? Err… Tea, coffee?" Ed was unsure what to do. He wasn't fond of people he didn't know but as this guy came with Knox and as he looked quiet nice Ed felt himself relaxing.

"Coffee would be nice." The other man said and smiled at him. He could be Ed's grandfather looking at his face. The blonde nodded and got mugs from the kitchen. Hohenheim had already escaped with Nina into Ed's study – her favourite place to do her homework and while Hohenheim was here, he always was glad to spend some time with his oldest granddaughter. Ed brought the mugs into the living room and sat on the stool opposite from the little couch table. He looked warily at the men and hoped to get some answers now. Dr Knox smiled down at him.

"I think I should introduce this old guy to you."

"Would be damn nice, doc." Ed frowned at the doctor who laughed and his companion laughed as well.

"No wonder that he had made it, Knox. Strong one, I may say." Now he was even more puzzled. He had made what? Knox cleared his throat.

"Edward Elric-Mustang this is Hubertus Smith, an old friend and the reason why I couldn't resist to help you with your pregnancies." Ed arched an eyebrow. It was a wide known secret that Ed had given birth but nobody spoke about it – nobody dared to speak about it as the other father of his children was a Major General and hence one of the highest ranking officers in Amestris. He swallowed and looked to Hub… Hub… Mr Smith. The old man smiled friendly at him.

"My partner was the first recorded case of male pregnancy." His eyes have gone distant. "Knox told me that another guy had tried what he… we had done and had survived. I wanted to meet you, wanted to see the person who could manage a miracle twice and _survive_ it." The blond alchemist blushed like he hadn't done in years. He ducked his head and looked at the coffee in his mug. There was still a question in him.

"You said he was the reason you helped us. Why?" The men exchanged a look.

"After Jack – that's the other man's name – passed away and he was all alone with his son Hubert made me promise to help any male who would come to me pregnant through his time of the pregnancy. He also made me promise to make everything possible that both – child and father – survive the actual birth." Okay now he had his reason. Ed couldn't help but smile.

"Your son, what is he doing now? Does he know…?" Golden eyes looked into dark green ones. The old man sighed and smiled back.

"I never married anyone after Jack had passed away. I couldn't. It felt like cheating on him even when I knew that he wanted me to find somebody if something happened to him. Liam – our son – had grown up without knowing who his _mother_ had been. I told him she had passed away after childbirth. I couldn't tell him. Before… Nobody understood it and even now people like us are still eyed suspiciously. You can be glad that you still have your partner and a family standing behind you." He sipped his coffee and fell silent.

"So you never told him?" Ed bit his bottom lip. Even when things had been the way they were he couldn't believe that this man with the gentle eyes could have lived a lie. Hubert took another sip and smiled.

"It was after your first pregnancy that I had the urge to tell him but he had his own family by now – a beautiful wife, a son and a small daughter. I thought I would destroy something of his happiness if I told him that I was gay – had been my whole life – and he was more or less the product of a selfish desire of two men." The blonde's eyes have gone huge. He didn't know what he should think now. Was he angry for comparing a living human with a product? He thought of Nina and Nat. He never, never… He balled his fist.

"Mr Smith how dare you call your son a product? Like he was some kind of alchemical experiment gone wrong?" So many emotions played in his eyes. Hubertus was taken aback. His mouth went dry.

"I… I love my son if you want me to tell you that. I always have. I never would do anything to hurt him."

"Maybe you're hurting him already. He doesn't know who his mother is. His father – his other father – lives a lie. Don't you think you're hurting him?" The young man glared at him and Hubert sacked back into the cushions. He had never thought this way. Maybe he had been wrong all the time.

"I… I'm sorry." He stroked his hair back.

"You shouldn't apologize to me but to your son. Go and tell him. NOW." His mouth was an angry line and he starred at him. Hubert sighed and stood up.

"Maybe you're right. I think I'm leaving now." He walked over to the rack put his coat and hat back on and let himself out very quietly.

"You had planned this all along hadn't you?" Ed glared at the dark-eyed older man who shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"'Thought after over thirty years he should wake p and face reality. He owes it his son." Ed rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You know, I would have told them. They have the right to know." He sipped on his cold coffee and grimaced.

Later at night as Sam was at home with his parents and Sara and Trisha were with Al and Winry again, Ed and Roy lay in their bed. The older man was already breathing steadily and nearly asleep.

"Doc brought the reason for his help today." Roy turned on his side and opened a sleepy black eye.

"Hm?"

"He promised the partner of Jack – the first recorded mal pregnancy case – to help any male who gets pregnant." The blonde swallowed. "At first I thought we were so alike." He turned on his side as well to face Roy. "You know he never married or searched for anyone else after his partner had passed away. It just reminded me that I wouldn't… I couldn't and well… he was so sad and I put me in his position. I couldn't Roy…" He looked up his eyes watery and wide, his voice tight. The older man stroked his thump over his cheek and tried to calm him. "But then he said that he never told his son that he hadn't a mother but two fathers. I mean I could even understand that. The thing that really pissed me off was that he referred to his son like an experiment gone wrong." Golden eyes searched his black one. "I couldn't have lived with that lie. I would never not tell them about you." Roy came closer and kissed him softly.

"Me too. My live is with you and you are a wonderful father to our children." He kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't have lied to them about you. Never." Ed laughed softly and closed his eyes. He leans his forehead against his husband's and just smiles.

_Nine years already and a lot more time to come for them._

* * *

AN.: That's it… Thanks a lot for your support. Thanks for suggesting names for the baby boys… And of course thank you all for reading and reviewing. It was a pleasure to bring this story to you. I'll take a time out… I'm tired and there are exams to come but I promise not to make you wait too long. I already have ideas but I don't know which will win. I hope to see some of you there. Bye, bye for now

Bibi

Before I forget: Al and Winry have moved to Central due to better work environment and school environment for their kids, Hohenheim and Pinako still live in Resembool but Hohenheim visits often.


End file.
